Adventures of Their Own
by RaeSM
Summary: An adventure starring my two favorites, Raven and BB! Raven goes to visit her mother, only to find chaos. Now, with some help from BB, she must face the demonic half of her family to save the human half. But can she succeed and still save herself? RaexBB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, unfortunately!**

***Ok, so this is my first piece of fanfic to write! I'm really nervous! Please do not hold anything back, though, and please review! I got the idea one night after watching the show. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Arella?" Raven called in her even voice as she walked down the long hallway in the narrow shack. Chaos surrounded her every step. Chairs lay in broken heaps, splinters littered the floor, smashed tables, broken glass, torn pictures and paintings, some she recalled from her own childhood.

"Arella?" What could have happened? Hadn't this meeting been planned for a few months now? Why was everything so ransacked?

Raven gulped hesitantly and then, in a shaky voice, dared to call out "Mother?"

Sobs suddenly touched her ears coming from a room at the end of the hall. "Mother?" They grew louder. Raven rushed back to the room and threw what remained of the door aside, to find Arella Roth curled in a corner, sobbing to herself. The woman looked up at her with shocked, tear-stained eyes.

"Rachel?"

Raven closed her eyes, trying to remain neutral. "Raven, Mother. What hap-"

"My daughter?" Arella asked, rising to her feet. "Rachel? Is it really you?"

"Raven." Mother and daughter watched each other for a moment. Arella stood very close, too close in Raven's opinion, just watching her with wonder, yet deep, deep sorrow reflecting in her blue eyes.

With a bright smile, Arella thrust her arms around her daughter, hugging her as tight as her shaking arms allowed

"Arella," Raven breathed in shock. She pulled away, took a step back so that she was at a distance, and then looked her mother evenly in the eye. "What happened here?"

"Rac-" Arella began. Raven gave her an icy glare. "Raven. I must tell you. Raven. You…you have…a little…sister!" Bursting into sobs again, she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Raven was completely taken aback. A little sister? But why-?

"I have a little sister?" she asked once she regained her calm composure.

Arella nodded at the floor.

Raven took a breath. "Why are you…she's not…Trigon's, is she?"

The only response she received was sobs.

"Is she? Arella, please tell me she has a human father!"

"Oh, yes!" the woman cried. "Her father…was all too human…"

Leaving that story unquestioned, Raven continued. "So, why were you crying? You weren't afraid to tell me, were you?"

"No," Arella sobbed. "But…oh, Rachel!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Raven." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "He's got her!"

"Who's got her?"

"Tri…Tri…"

"My father?"

Silence consumed the room. Raven's imminent disgust and hate for her father clung to the air, unwilling to let the word die. _Father_. It echoed in her ears and it was as if she could hear his evil chuckle now in the very back, the very deepest, darkest part of her mind. The part that still belonged to him. The part that would always belong to him.

Arella was sobbing again.

"But why?"

The mother looked up at her daughter.

"Why would Father want your child?"

"To get to me," she answered feebly.

"Why would he want you?" Raven demanded, annoyance starting to grip her throat.

"To get to you."

Understanding hit the Azarathian like one of Star Fire's awful Tazmaranian dishes. "No," she moaned, grabbing her head and spinning away as her mother tried to explain.

"He must have somehow known we were keeping in touch this past year! He waited until we were supposed to meet hoping I would go after Renee and you would go after me!"

Raven stopped, turning her face her mother. "Renee?"

"Yes, that is her name. She prefers being called Wren." Arella chuckled to herself, tears still streaming down her face. "Funny. Both my daughters wanting to be called by bird names. You have so very much in common."

"I don't think that coincidence counts as having something in common."

"Oh, but you do have much in common. You are sisters."

"Half sisters," Raven said under her breath as she turned away again. She stilled the swirling thoughts in her head with little difficulty and took a breath. "You have to leave. You can't stay here." She began to walk away, flipping her hood up over her head. "I will bring your daughter back soon."

"No!" Arella cried out, lunging forward to grab her daughter's wrist. "Please, no! Don't leave! I will not lose two daughters in one day! Please, Rachel, no!"

Raven watched the tear-stained face for a long while, trying to raise some sort of compassion, but nothing came to her but contempt. "I'm not doing it for you, Arella," she finally said.

Her mother dropped her wrist and stared at her, seeing the ice in her violet eyes. Her own eyes dropped to the ground as she spoke. "I know you hate me. I know you will never forgive me. But I will not regret your birth, Raven. You are my daughter, and no matter whom your father is or what you do, you will always be so. I do not, nor will I ever regret bringing you into this life…even if you do."

Raven felt the ice in her blood start to melt. A sign she was still alive, at least. But, this was not safe. No, letting her emotion toward this woman go was not safe at all. She started to walk out again, but stopped in the doorway. Looking back at the broken woman, standing in the midst of her ransacked home with nothing left to hope for, Raven could not help but give her something, even if it was weak.

"I do not hate you…I'm sorry."

With this phrase standing as a farewell, Raven whisked out of the door and flew back to Titan Tower as quickly as she could.

When she arrived at her home, Raven teleported silently into her room to avoid her friends. No explanations, no attempts at humor, no offers of companionship could help her. She only needed the ring and the bowls.

The ring was hidden safely in her bedside table, locked in a drawer with a key she always wore. She was about to dig out the bowls when there was a knock at the door. She considered not answering. The knock came again.

"Oh, come on Raven, I know you're in there!" Beast Boy's voice sounded from the other side. "Open the door!"

She sighed, walked to the door control panel, and opened the door just a slit, just enough to see what he wanted and then send him on his way. Why now of all times? Hadn't she just listed attempts at humor as one of the number one things that could not help her?

"What?" she asked.

Beast Boy smiled slyly at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if you could answer a science question for me."

"What?"

He smiled boyishly. "Ok! What do you call a flower before it opens?"

Raven glared at him. "You want the scientific name for a flower before it opens?"

"No! Just tell me what you call a flower before it opens!"

"This isn't a science question."

"Would you just go with it and answer me? What do you call a flower before it opens?"

"A bud."

Beast Boy smiled brightly. "I love it when you call me bud!"

There was an awkward silence as Raven continued to glare at him. "You're a fool," she said at last, and closed the door.

"Oh come on!" he yelled into the door. "That is a funny movie! How can you not think that's funny?"

"It was hilarious," she replied sarcastically. "Now go away."

"Oh, whatever," he said, turning to run down the hall. "Hey! Cyborg! I need you to answer a science question for me!"

Raven stood for a moment, eyebrows drawn together, staring off into the direction where Beast Boy stood telling his odd little joke again. What an idiotic attempt at humor. Then she started to smile. It was so dumb, it seemed funny. She did smile. It actually was kind of funny.

She shook her head to clear it. That was enough nonsense. The bowls, where had she hidden the bowls?

As she searched through her room for them, she turned the ring around in her hand. The ring. Her father had given it to her as a gift when she was just a child. If she simply put it on, she would be transported to his dimension. Trigon was always convinced she would eventually join him. Her life was not over yet. Maybe she would. The thought triggered nothing but hatred and fury, but it was true. As long as he existed, as long as he had the small piece in the back of her mind, he could influence her.

The bowl was a gift from her mother. Arella had seen the child with the ring and when she discovered what it was, she was horrified at the thought that her daughter might be sucked into that awful place without a way to get back out. When Arella had been kept captive at Trigon's palace, she had stolen two silver bowls that, when you filled one with the water of your home and the other with the water of Trigon's fountains, created a sort of bridge between dimensions. She kept the bowl just in case Trigon ever again tried to keep her, but she grew much more concerned about Raven's way out, and so gifted them to her.

She filled one bowl with water and set it on her bedside table. Then she wrote a quick note and stuck it on her door. With a quick breath, she stuck the other bowl inside a pocket in her cape, pulled the ring onto her finger, and set off for her father's kingdom.

Beast Boy ran back to her room. This time he had thought of one that would really get her to laugh…or…at least smile. Ever since that first time he had made her smile, it had become a hobby to try and do it again. It was such a challenge! And Raven was…beautiful when she smiled. She was always pretty, but when she smiled…it was as if she was open, as if she was finally herself.

He saw the note taped crookedly on the door, words written rushed, but neat. He read:

Friends-

I have to leave for a while to visit some family. Don't expect me back for a few months. Stay safe.

-Raven

P.S. Stay out of my room.

Beast Boy, that means you.

At first he was annoyed about the input of himself, until he realized the fatalities of the note. Raven had just been to visit her mother. And she had no other family. Besides her evil demonic father, of course, but-

Beast Boy froze. Oh no!

"Robin!" he called, snatching the note from the wall and running toward the training room. "Robin, Raven is gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Child is a Treasure

The dimension of Trigon was a much drearier place than Raven had remembered, which meant a lot. The land of her infancy constantly filled her nightmares. Only one of the three suns, Kenishawn, laced the sky, casting it eerie red rays across the land. It had only just begun to rise. The moon, called Yanway, that was much like the moon of earth, was a few hours away from setting.

The other two suns were Hautu and Sopai. Hautu was the brightest of the three and cast yellow rays as the sun at earth does. Sopai cast delicate green rays that could not be seen but once a month when it alone rose into the sky and caused everything to be shaded in an emerald green. It lasted only a few precious seconds. It always set right after Hautu and did not rise before Hautu, except for the one day. Kenishawn was always the first to rise and the last to set.

Even with all the light shinning down on this dreadful land, it was dim, unyielding, and whispered with a dangerous, yet intoxicating aura Raven feared she could never escape from. Every time she sensed that aura, when in her Father's presence or in her dreams, the evil part of her hidden away in the back of her mind, the piece her father still controlled, seized the horrifyingly wonderful stench of this evil land and thrived on it, slowly gaining power. It terrified her. She knew too well if she was here too long, she would give in to her father's will. She had to find the child quickly.

The terrain itself was dusty and unpleasant. Jagged rocks pointed to the sky like daggers, wind swept the biting dust across her face, and dark clouds loomed over the desert before her. There would be almost no where for the little girl to hide in this torturous place. She only hoped she was still alive.

In the very distance in the west, she could sense the presence of her father, though it was very faint and far away. There he resided in his castle. As soon as she had the girl, she had to get there, quickly, and quietly.

With no other plan, Raven transformed to her soul-self and began her flight across the treacherous dimension, sensing for the girl. Creatures, Trigon's creations, covered the land, slinking and slithering and sulking. Each had a soft aura that displayed whatever they might have been before they found themselves in Trigon's clutches. An intense aura nearly smuggled the first; an aura of pure evil, off to the north. Deciding to avoid whatever creature could uphold an atmosphere so dark, Raven began south. She searched for something innocent, something meek, something pure. That was the aura that would surround the child. That is what she had to sense.

***Back at the T Tower***

The gang sat around their long leather couch, staring at the floor. Everyone but Raven. Robin held the note Beast Boy had delivered in his hand. They had read it time and time again. Robin was convinced there was a message in it, something she was trying to tell them. Beast Boy agreed; Raven was never that direct. Even if she had been more open lately, she was _never_ that direct. But what could it mean?

"Look," Cyborg finally said, breaking the silence. "It says she went to visit family. Maybe that's all she is doing."

"Or she's in trouble," Robin stated, looking over the note again.

Cyborg sighed. "But if she were in trouble, why would she leave a note?"

"The only family she has is her mother," Robin said.

Beast Boy still looked at the ground. "And she returned from that visit last night…and we're forgetting a family member…Trigon."

Silence swallowed the room again. Each feared the same thing: another face-off with Raven's demonic father.

"Perhaps she forgot a belonging at her mother's," Star Fire said, "and has merely returned to retrieve it."

"Star's right," Cyborg said. "We're reading too much into it. Overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Beast Boy asked looking up. "Overreacting! She doesn't take anything when she leaves, so what could she have forgotten? Plus she wrote days on the note, then crossed it out and wrote months! Why would it take her months to get a belonging?"

Everyone was quiet again.

"You don't think…" Cyborg hesitated. "You don't think she went to Trigon…do you?"

There was another moment of silence.

"No," Beast Boy said. "No. She called us friends. She said 'stay safe'. If she really had turned evil and joined her father like she said she might some day, she would not have done that. She wouldn't have even left a note."

Cyborg shook his head. "BB, you may be making this a bigger deal than it really is…"

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up from his seat. "You were with me when we entered Raven's mind and saw all the pieces of her personality, all the emotions she has to control. You saw that evil part of her! Did it seem like it wanted to sit down and write notes to you? Because it sure didn't to me!"

"Please, friends!" cried Star Fire. "Let us not fight!"

Waving his hands, Cyborg retreated.

Robbin nodded. "Beast Boy's right. It's not like Raven to leave like this, but if she had turned, she would not have left a note."

"Unless the goodness inside of her still fights the evil that has taken her," Star Fire said mournfully.  
After a moment of silence, Robin said, "Well, there's nothing we can do now. We have no idea where she is or how to get there. Until she tries to make contact, we have no choice but to wait."

"We can't just wait!" Beast Boy yelled. "We can't give up on her!"

"We're just as worried as you are, Beast Boy," Robin replied, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "We're not giving up. But, there's nothing we can do now. Raven will contact us when she can. And when it happens, we'll be ready to help her."

Beast Boy nodded solemnly, staring at the ground.

***In Trigon's dimension***

Yanway was beginning to set as Raven continued to search the land with her soul-self, searching for the one aura that could only belong to the girl. The red sun illuminated everything in a deep, dark, blood red that made the evil inside her want to escape. She pushed it back down without little difficulty. This land, its awful aura, was like a drug.

Beast Boy would make some dumb remark about fighting it and "staying in school" right about now, Raven thought, and she smiled to herself. Ok, so that might be sort of funny.

The moon began to dip behind the horizon. As it disappeared, she felt it. The purity of the aura nearly burned her, and she flinched away. Morphing back into her form she lighted down to the ground. There, in the middle of the parched land, lay a small girl, probably seven or eight in years, Raven thought. She studied the straight blonde hair so like her own, despite the difference in color. It was even cut the same. Her features were small and delicate.

What was she doing sleeping out in the open? Raven wondered to herself.

The girl's eyes started to flitter open and closed, open and closed. Big blue eyes, just like Arella's. Wren.

At the sight of Raven, the child was frightened at first, but then, slowly, smiled. Then she laughed and jumped to her feet.

"Raven!" she cried, throwing her arms around the startled girl in front of her.

The smile had been a shocking thing to behold and now the little stranger was attached to her body. "Umm…er…." Raven stammered awkwardly. "Please get off of me now."

Wren jumped back, still smiling widely. "You are Raven, aren't you? Of course you are! I knew you'd come save me!"

"How do you know me?" Raven asked.

"Well, mother talks about you all the time, of course, and why shouldn't I know you? You're my sister! Mother always described you so delicately; she loves you ever so much! I've wanted to meet you ever since I was born!"

"Umm…that's a long time." And, Raven added in her head, the entire time I never even knew you existed.

"It is! I'm so glad you are here now and I get to meet you! Sister! I've got a sister!"

"Wren," Raven said, crouching down next to the excited girl. "I need you to calm down. We need to find shelter. Follow me." She turned without looking back and took a few steps before something hit the back of her heel and she stumbled.

"Oof…"  
"Raven! Sister! I'm sorry!" Wren appeared at her side, trying to help her up. "I was only trying to follow you like you said."

"I didn't mean on my heels," Raven snapped.

Wren looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, big sister, I will try not to do it again."

The older girl picked herself up and took a cleansing breath. "That would be nice, Renee," she grumbled as she began walking again.

"Wren," a defiant voice stated behind her, loudly.

Raven turned back to see the girl standing there, arms crossed, bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly. "What?"

"Wren. Wren is my name."

"Arella said your name is Renee."

"Who?"  
Raven sighed. "Mother."

"Well, mother said your name is Rachel."

Glaring down at the little girl, Raven began to remember why she did not like children. Or people in general.

"My name is Wren," the small thing said again, smiling this time, a knowing smile. Arella had obviously told her everything.

"Fine, Wren."

They began walking again. Soon, a sincere smile had graced Wren's face again, and she danced ahead and around her big sister as they walked.

"You look almost exactly like I pictured you, sister!" she called as she skipped and flitted around. "Mother did not have so much as one picture! But I knew! Because we're sisters!"

Raven stared ahead, trying to ignore the little gnat. "We're half-sisters."

Wren stopped dancing about. "What does that mean?"

"You know your father?"

"Of course! He always tells me I'm his little girl!"

"Well, he is not my father."

Wren stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, the half-demon tried to explain. "Do you know who brought you here?"

"Well, sure! I did!"

Raven stopped this time and looked back at the little girl. "What do you mean you did?"

"I brought myself here. I think I teleported! Mother says you can do it. She says you have all sorts of special powers. And we're sisters! So, if you can do it, so can I!"

"No, Wren. That's why we're only half-sisters. I get those powers from my father. Arel…Mother is only a human. And your father is only a human. Therefore, you are only a human."

"Why does that matter?"

"Humans don't have special powers."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? How'd I get here if I didn't teleport?"

Raven sighed again. "My father kidnapped you."

"Why would father kidnap me?"

"Not your father, my father!"

"What's the difference? We're sisters, aren't we?"

"Half-sisters."

"Then we have the same parents."

"No, Wren!" Raven said, finally losing her patience. "_Half_-sisters. Meaning we are only _half_ related. Meaning only one _half _of the couple that makes up parents connect us, and that is our mother. Your father is a human. Mine…" she cut off to take in a deep breath. "Mine is a demon."

She began walking again and Wren followed, studying quietly these new ideas. Raven spotted an impression in one of the larger rocks surrounding them, deep enough to provide ample amount of shelter until she could come up with a plan. They could rest there for the day and night, but then she had to come up with some kind of plan. When they we're seated beneath it, Wren spoke again.

"But, Mother loves Father."

The words stung. Contempt for the little girl beside her rose like bile in Raven's throat. This little girl who got to enjoy the presence of a loving mother, of a loving father. This little girl who got to enjoy her unbridled emotions. This little girl who had everything Raven had ever wanted.

She hesitated. "I never said she didn't."

"But…how could Mother have a baby with another person if she loved Father?"

"She had not met your father yet. You need your rest, lie down."

Wren submitted, using the hood on the back of her shirt as a make-shift pillow, lying on her side, facing the opposite direction. Raven sat watch for a few moments before she heard the little voice again.

"Did Mother love your father?"

Hesitantly, Raven thought about what answer she should give. No. No, of course she didn't. He was evil, the most evil being the frail thing before her would probably ever encounter. But…she was only a child. She had only just discovered that a mother could have children from different fathers. A part of her wanted to be frank with the girl. Tell her the complete, utter truth. After all, too soon would this universe shake it's ugly head at her, and wasn't it better she learned young, as Raven did herself, that nothing was fair or kind? She looked down at the small frame who had turned to look her in the eye, and suddenly Raven saw herself as a child. A frail, breakable little thing being forced to choke down her emotions so that she would not wreck havoc. They would not allow her to believe in happily-ever-after's, they could not allow her to believe in happily-ever-after's. For everyone's sake. The first time the universe would have disappointed her young heart, she would have caused mass chaos with her untamed emotions. But this little girl. This little girl was different. She didn't have emotions that could cause destruction. She did not have a demonic father always trying to find her, always trying to fill her with evil lies.

If I had been born a human, Raven thought, that would be me. And maybe that was why the contempt had filled her. Wren represented everything Raven could have had, if only…

"Yes," she finally answered the little girl. "Yes, she did."

Wren smiled openly and Raven smiled too. Let her keep her happily-ever-after's for now. Who knew? Her world was so sheltered, perhaps she would never see the true ugliness and hatred the universe had shown her.

Wren crawled over to sit closer to her sister. "Raven…could I…sleep…"

Raven looked away. "I have to keep watch. You go to sleep now."

The girl frowned sadly, the request of sleeping with her big sister dying in her throat. She consented in a mumble and resumed her position on her side. Soon, she was asleep.

Raven looked out at the now black sky. The girl's pureness still stung. Too much evil was rising within her. In the back of her mind, she thought she could hear her father's awful chuckle again. The words at their last encounter echoed inside her: "You always were Daddy's little girl."

Then her thoughts turned to her friends. Robin, Star Fire, Cyborg, Beast Boy. No, she was their girl. They were her family. She glanced down at the child before her with the contempt she had felt earlier. Yes, they were her _only _family.


	3. Chapter 3

***Thanks for all of the positive reviews everyone! Somone pointed out that Raven is a little OOC, which I can totally see, and thank you for pointing it out. I'll try to keep her closer to character. This is just how I interpret her, I guess:D Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I will get the next two up as soon as I can!**

Chapter 3

Beast Boy stared down at the tofu bacon lying on his untouched plate. He took a few bites after a while, stopped, started again and finished it. Then he stood up and began walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he could not sit still any longer.

Cyborg was also sitting in a gloomy mood, positioned on the couch, staring out the window. He noticed Beast Boy walk by and felt sympathy. Beast Boy was taking Raven's absence harder than the rest. Missing someone to annoy, he thought to himself.

"How about a joke?" he asked, stopping Beast Boy before he could pass by. "Come on, you know you got one."

"Sorry, dude," the changeling answered continuing to walk. "Can't think of one."

"Hey, BB," Cyborg called out again. When Beast Boy turned to look at him, he raised a controller and waved it around. "I got the new game of Zelda we haven't touched yet! How about a quick game?"

"No thanks," Beast Boy sighed, turning away again.

"Oh, I understand," Cyborg teased. "I'm going to win anyway, so why even try, right?"

Beast Boy stood there for a moment, and then started walking again. "Thanks for trying anyway," he said as he left the room.

He walked and walked, through the empty training room, past the silent library, until he reached the stairs leading to the roof, when he heard voices coming from above.

"But, Robin, I do not understand," Star Fire's muffled voice said.

"I'm worried too, Star," he replied. "But it's been a month."

"Her note said she would return in a few months."

"But, until then, villains are terrorizing the town, and we are lack a member."

Silence.

Robin continued, "They won't stay permanently. Just until Raven comes back. But until then, we need a replacement, Star."

Anger filled Beast Boy to the very tip of his green, pointed ears. "We're not giving up on her," he had said. "We'll be ready." He walked on hurriedly, following some unknown course. Unknown until he arrived at her bedroom.

For a moment he stared at his reflection in the smooth door, then opened it without a second thought.

"Stay out of my room," had been her statement. "Beast Boy, that means you."

"Well, there must be something you're hiding in here then," he murmured to himself as he stepped inside.

The scent of scripted parchment, old books, and the slightest hint of lilac kissed his entrance. He had not been in her room in quite some time, but almost nothing had changed. The mirror he had once foolishly used to parade into her head lay on the dresser. He avoided even glancing at it. Though it killed him wanting to know where she was and what she was doing, he knew it would not be smart to go traipsing off into Raven's dangerous mind without her there to come in and save him.

He next noticed the stunning silvery bowl that shown with shimmering water, as clear as any he had ever seen. It was interesting, but it was nothing. Just a bowl of water. He searched and searched the room, but to no avail.

In frustration he stormed out of the stupid room. What was she doing? What could possibly take more than a month to do with her "family"? He was more worried than he had ever been. He knew Raven was capable of taking care of herself, yet the fear that she was facing her father, someone who had hurt her so much, made him cringe. He wanted to be there for her! To protect her, to help her! Woah, he thought, when had that started? But, of course, he knew. It had been that day. The day Trigon had spoken to Raven in a way no other person would dare speak to her. But, Raven had taken it. She had been hurt, broken. This was her father. She was his daughter. He had control, dominion. But then, she had risen against him, had told him he was not a father. Told him her friends were her family, that she did not need him. That was when Beast Boy truly saw her for who she was. And since that day, she was so much more open, so much more willing to be herself, not completely, but more than she ever had before. She trusted her emotions just a little bit more. And, above all else, she trusted her friends.

A month. The word repeated itself over and over again in his head. A month. A month. A month. He let out a cry of fury. "This is too much!" he yelled. "This is too long to wait!"

(In Trigon's dimension)

Raven glared ahead of her as Wren continued to dance around her.

"Oh please, Raven! Oh please! Can we, can we, can we? Please, please, please!"

'What kind of torture was this?' she thought, refusing to look at the little girl.

The month (had it been quite a month? She had lost track of time…) she had been here had been treacherous. They had spent the entire time avoiding terrible creatures and traveling toward the castle. It had been a month.

And they were nowhere close.

"Pleeeease, pleeeease, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No!" Raven snapped. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in steadily. She was actually quite proud of her control. She had learned some patience since finding Wren. She had lasted nearly five minutes of the endless pleas this time, before losing it. "No. We may not sleep anywhere where the moonlight might touch us."

"But why?" the girl moaned. "It has not rained in forever! And the sky is so pretty at night."

Raven looked at her sharply. Was she insane? How could she find any part of this awful place 'pretty'? "I've told you time and time again that Trigon's personal agents fly by night to search for new prey who might have wandered into this dimension by mistake."

Wren sighed, exasperated with it all, and threw herself onto the ground, lying flat out on her back.

"How is it you haven't been eaten yet?" Raven asked, smiling in spite of her disapproval.

"I wasn't here that long before you came," Wren reminded her, sitting up. "And now I have you to protect me!"

And protect her Raven had to do, many, many, many times. The all-too curious and chipper girl was always finding some kind of trouble to get into. She had tried to "make friends" with creatures twice her size four times, been almost eaten twice, been eaten once, and wandered off who knew how many times! And though Raven still felt contempt for the girl who had the life she had always dreamed of, she had also grown accustomed to the company of the little gnat. And her purity helped subdue the evil which would have otherwise taken over by now.

As Kenishawn began to set, they hid themselves away in their shelter for the night. Raven told Wren to sleep and then sat a few paces away and began to meditate as she had grown back into the habit of doing the past two weeks. She was going to need all the concentration and power she could gain before they reached the castle, just in case.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted slowly, evenly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azara-"

She was cut off by the sound of another voice.

"Azarat Metrion Zintos. Azarat Metrion Zintos."

Raven opened one eye to gaze down at the little girl sitting beside her in the exact same position with her eyes closed, chanting loudly.

"Azarat Metrion Zintos. Azarat Metrion Zintos."

"Wren."

Her eyes popped open and she looked up at Raven. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating!" she said flippantly, as if it was the most natural thing for her to be doing.

"Why?"

"Because you said you do it to concentrate on controlling your powers, and if I'm going to learn to control mine, I should do it too!"

Raven almost groaned. Not this argument again! For the past month, Wren had continued to insist she also had "special powers" because they were sisters. Each time, Raven would remind her that they were _half_-sisters and that she did not possess any. But, Wren, oh no, Wren would hear no such thing. They were sisters, and she did have special powers! How come she was here? How come the clouds took the form of shapes she recognized? Raven had rolled her eyes at both of these ridiculous remarks, and many others, and Wren would continue to argue until Raven would end it with a short "enough."

She did not want to argue. It solved nothing. The little girl obviously wanted to believe she possessed power. Meditating would not hurt her. In fact, it may help keep her calm.

"If you're going to meditate with me," she said after a long pause, "you are going to have to say the words right."

"Wasn't I?"

"No."

"Oh."

"The words are Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Azarath Metrion Zintos."

"No, Zin-_th_os."

"Oh, Zin-_th_os. Azarath Metrion Zin-thos."

"Good," Raven said, straightening back to continue meditating. "When you say the words you have to keep an even tone and an even mind. You must be quiet, vague. Otherwise, you will be distracted."

Together, the two girls took up the chant again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

At times Wren would hick-up or raise her tone, but that could be forgiven. She was only a beginner.

When they finished, Raven looked down at the girl with something welling up inside her-what was it? Pride? Concern? Love?

She physically flinched back from the unfamiliar emotion. Not so unfamiliar. She felt it when she thought of her friends, but that was her family. This…this was different. And it was rising so fast. She needed to keep her emotions under control.

"Raven," Wren said, trouble showing from the formers reaction. "Raven…I'm glad we're sisters."

That feeling was rising, was bubbling. She had to lower it. "Half-sisters."

The pain that crossed Wren's face when she heard the contempt in her voice broke Raven inside. Part of her wanted to apologize, wanted to hold the girl and take it back and admit that they were sisters and that she would never hurt her again. But it wouldn't be true. It couldn't be true.

And the other part of her smirked and said it served her right, or served Arella right. Another broken daughter, another shattered dream. That's what she would get back. And didn't she deserve it?

Raven pushed those emotions down too. She didn't want to feel anything! She just wanted to be back in the T Tower where she could be calm, with just a bit of happiness floating above the line. Being here, and being influenced by this girl, her emotions were becoming too unbridled. This had to stop.

'If only I could teleport to the castle and end this,' she thought for about the thousandth time. But teleporting exposed too much energy. Her father would sense her the moment she touched the ground again.

Wren crawled a few paces away to lie down, back towards her. It hit Raven hard that the little girl was not lying as she had been the last two weeks, with her head in her sister's lap. Now, Raven's lap felt empty, missing the warmth of Wren. This was ridiculous. She had let her emotions go again!

Raven slept on and off that night, keeping watch, dreaming nightmares of her father and her little sister, and thinking about her friends back home. She missed them. She wasn't the same without them around. She missed Robin's cool smile and confident stride and the way he sometimes just knew, a talent she used to find annoying. She missed Star Fire's happy voice and thrilled laughter filling the entire building and the way they were complete opposites, but best friends. She missed Cyborg's large laugh and larger appetite and the way he watched over his car and ship. And, surprisingly, she found she missed Beast Boy the most. She missed his cheesy smile and cheesier jokes. She missed his impish grin and harmless pranks. Mostly, she missed the way he never gave up trying to make her laugh and trying to get her to talk. She made it seem like she didn't want to. Like he should just give up. But, secretly, she hoped he never did. She hoped he would just keep trying and keep trying until, hopefully, one day, she could open up to him. One day…

She fell into a final sleep with a hopeful dream of 'One Day' and a smile on her face.

(At the T Tower)

Beast Boy was packing. He wasn't sure what all he would need, but he knew he would need something, so he packed everything. Throwing things in a bag and rushing around his room, he barely heard the knock at the door.

"Come in," he called, continuing to pack.

Robin stepped in. "Hey, Beast Boy, I wanted to-" He broke off watching the young changeling continue to stuff things into his duffle bag. "What are you doing?"

"Running a marathon," he replied harhsly. "Care to join me?"

"Beast Boy…"

He stopped packing to turn and look at him. "Dude, you wanted something?"

Robin looked uncertainly from Beast Boy to the bag, "I wanted to come talk to you about…" he started hesitantly, and then broke off unable to think of the right words. "I…Cyborg tells me you're upset."

"The only one who still seems to be," he spat.

Robin took a step forward. "Listen, Beast Boy, we all care about Raven just as much as you do, but we can't let it affect us this long. We have a city to protect."

Beast Boy didn't answer.

"We, well, I was thinking…about adding a temporary replacement. Just until Raven got back!"

Beast Boy glared at him.

"Aqualad would be willing to come, I think. Or Kidflash. Who do you think we should ask?"

Silence.

"Beast Boy, I'm trying to get the teams opinion on what we should do."

"We should be trying to find her!" Beast Boy urged. "She's our friend! We should be out looking for her! Not wasting our time on trying to find someone to replace her!" He turned and began packing again, more feverously.

"Is that where you're going? To look for her?"

Beast Boy, again, did not answer.

"You don't know the first thing about Raven's past or where she might have gone!" Robin continued. "Where will you even start?"

Hanging his head, the changeling had to admit defeat. He did not know where to start. He did not know anything about Raven's past. He did not know anything.

"No one is going to replace her. Just wait. Give her time," Robin urged softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Robin left quickly without another word and Beast Boy threw the duffle bag into the floor, watching his belongings scatter across the room. He did not want to wait! He did not want to give her time! He couldn't really know that she would be alright!

Beast Boy sat down on his bed and tried to think, but so many incoherent thoughts were swarming inside his head, he started to get a headache.

Raven might say it was because he usually didn't have that many thoughts if she were here. He smiled to himself. He would retort with an obnoxious comment about her and they would soon be in a fight and he would soon be sorry, probably stuck halfway through the floor or something. But even that wouldn't make him give up. No, because even then, he knew, even when he teased her and it led to a fight, the tease itself was harmless and could almost make her smile.

Almost.

But, she had to retaliate with something a little harsher, causing him to do the same, and soon it was gone, any previous hints of a smile turned into anger and distaste.

He lay back on the bed and began to wonder why she had to retaliate every time? And why did he have to? Was it pride? Was it just their relationship? Or was it something else?

Soon, he drifted off into a deep slumber he had been missing for the past sleepless month.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was staring at a rock. It was familiar. Of course, the rocks of the terrain here all looked similar, but this rock was very familiar.

"We've been here," she mumbled.

"What?" Wren asked, popping up beside her sister.

"We've been here," Raven repeated, groaning. "We're going in circles!"

The little girl began to pout. "Why are we going in circles? Oh! We'll never get to the castle!" She threw herself dramatically on the ground. Raven looked down at her, perplexed. Could this little emotional bag really be related to her? Of course, Arella always had been emotional. But still…

"Come on, Wren," she said, helping her up. "We'll stay here for tonight, and I'll figure out something for tomorrow."

They reached the little burrow created by the large rock and nestled into place. Wren automatically laid her head in Raven's lap.

"Tell me a story about the Teen Titans again."

Raven smiled. For the past two weeks she had been entertaining her little sister with tales of her adventures with her friends. She had even begun to describe them in a lot of detail. She had started with Robin, since he was the easiest. He knew her better than anyone, and likewise, she could read him as easily as a book. Then she talked about Starfire, and then Cyborg. The only friend she had not gone into detail about yet had been Beast Boy.

She was actually avoiding that subject. Ever since her dream, about three weeks ago, that she and Beast Boy were together, she had shunned him from her thoughts. In the dream, she had been happy. Extremely happy. And when she looked at him, she felt this overwhelming sensation. It was more emotion than her powers could bear. It was silly, she thought, but she wanted to keep it under control, just in case it could get out of hand.

Unfortunately, Wren had noticed the absence of the character.

"Tell me about Beast Boy," she said, as if reading her sister's thoughts.

Raven grimaced and looked away.

"You haven't talked about him yet," Wren continued, "but when you mention him in your stories, your eyes light up!"

The older girl turned her gaze back down at her little sister and she sighed.

"Beast Boy is a changeling, as I've told you before. He can shift into any animal he wants. He is green all over. His eyes are green, too. He is…funny…sometimes. He is very brave, and very loyal." She smiled. "He's always trying to make me laugh, especially when he knows I don't even want to talk to him. It's his way of showing he cares, I guess."

Wren was wide-eyed staring up at her. "He cares about you?"

Raven could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. "Well, uhrr, yes, we're friends. Friends care for each other."

"So, you care for him?"

She looked down at Wren, trying to manage her thoughts. Wren did not know, after all, what she was asking. But still, did she have to ask the one question that would break down all the walls she had worked so hard to build up? It was shocking that such a small girl could have such a talent.

It was even more shocking when Raven realized the full extent of her answer. "Yes. Yes, I guess I do."

"A lot?" Wren continued.

"That's enough," she said, tapping the girl lightly on the forehead.

The little girl burst into a wide grin. "You do! You care about him a lot!"

"Of course," Raven answered quickly. "He is my friend."

"You love him!" Wren threw her arms up in the air, and then studied them in serious thought. "I don't think I could ever love someone who was green all over. That would be weird…"

"I said enough," Raven said, her voice cutting through the girl's daydream. "Rest now. I need to think of something we can do to get to the castle."

The younger girl rolled her eyes as she closed them and snuggled into her sister, who shook her head and turned her thoughts to a plan. She could use her soul-self to fly them there, but as soon as she came within a couple hundred miles of the castle, Trigon would know. They would be closer, but still far enough away that they could get back into traveling in circles. It would be easier to just teleport there. But, using that much energy, would Trigon, or any of his minions, be there waiting for them? Could they make a hasty escape?

It just didn't make sense. How could they be traveling in circles? Raven could feel the dark presence of her father, and they always traveled towards it. He would be in the castle. Was this some kind of dark magic?

Raven sighed, holding her head in her hands. 'Ok,' she finally thought, taking a cleansing breath. 'Tomorrow, we'll try a new tactic. We'll leave some kind of mark at each shelter we stay at and see if we really are going in circles.'

She fell asleep for a couple hours and then was awoken by a sound. Wren was scuttling out of the shelter.

"Wren?" she whispered, sleep still fogging her thoughts. The little girl managed to make it out and ran out into the open. "Wren!" Raven sat up, and crept to the edge of the shelter. "What are you doing? Get back here."

Wren was staring up at the sky where a wispy cloud was covering the moon. "Oh no! The moon is covered." She pouted, then smiled. "But, it will be out soon!"

"Wren, I said get back here. Now."

"Wait, here it comes!" The moon began to appear from behind the cloud.

"Wren, get back here!"

The moon came into full view and Wren's face lit up in excitement. Then, it started to change. At first, she looked scared, then, as if she were in pain. She cried out, hunching over and clutching her sides.

"Wren!" Raven cried, jumping out from under the rock and running toward her.

Wren screamed again, and then began to change form. The older girl came to a shaky halt, watching as Wren grew in size and shape. Her shoulders and forearms exploded into huge, monstrous things, hands became paws with long sharp claws. Her legs stretched into canine hind legs, and her clothes slowly turned to fur, spreading all over her body. Her head transformed into a cross between a bat and a dog face, with a short snout, fangs that hung out of her mouth, and long, drooping ears. The once pure, innocent aura that had surrounded little Wren was now an aura of pure evil. It was intense, smuggling everything else around them. She let out a new cry, a ferocious howl that ripped through the night sky. The enormous thing turned and cast her black, beady eyes on Raven.

She breathed in and out, shallowly. "…Wren?" she asked uneasily.

The thing growled deep, and began to charge.

Raven ran and dove back under the rock shelter. The monster form of Wren used her massive fists to smack the rock, trying to get at the girl hiding underneath. Her pitiful shelter was starting to crumble. Raven used her powers to shield it, but with each horrific strike, she weakened. And without Wren's pure presence, she could almost feel the evil inside her slowly spreading, wrapping around her entire body. She could not hold up much longer, she knew. She needed help! Another intense strike, harder than the rest, broke her shield and Raven fell to the ground. She felt consciousness slipping away. Her friend's faces slipped through her mind one by one. Beast Boy's was the last she saw, and stayed longer than the others.

"Help me," she whispered, before falling completely unconscious.

(At the T Tower)

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin sat around their black couch, starring at the tv, though no one was really watching. It was the middle of the night, but Beast Boy was unable to sleep. Cyborg, not wanting to let him sit alone, joined him on the couch and flipped on some monster truck rally they were televising. Robin had walked in an hour later, unable to sleep as well. Starfire walked into the room with a pout on her face.

"Friends," she said hesitantly. "Please, it is night time. We should be in bed."

"In bed," Beast Boy mumbled. "In here. What does it matter where we are if we can't sleep?"

"We may need our strength for tomorrow," she continued. "Please, my friends."

Robin and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, wondering if he would cave or fight. He had been acting very unpredictable since Raven had disappeared. But, the young changeling did not say anything. He just stared off into nothing.

Tears were filling Starfire's eyes, tears she had kept to herself for too long, trying to keep her friends together. She slowly approached the couch and sat beside Beast Boy. "I miss her very much," she choked. "She is my best friend. But, she would not want us to sit by like this while our city is being destroyed by villains. It has been hard to defeat them without Raven, and they have been banding together, knowing we are weakened without her. But this I know for certain of our friend: she would want us to continue to protect our city, even…without…" She was unable to finish, breaking down into sobs.

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Star," he said, guiding her toward the door.

"Star's right, you know," Cyborg suggested gently.

"Dude, I know, but…" Beast Boy trailed off, huffed, and stood to follow Robin and Starfire out of the room.

Suddenly, a large black form, shaped like a bird, swept into the room. All four titans recognized it instantly as Raven's soul-self. At first, they felt hope. But, the form swooped in, wrapping around Beast Boy's ankle, and pulling him back toward the wall.

Beast Boy cried out, flailing his arms in alarm.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted as he and Cyborg made a dash for him.

But, he vanished inside of Raven's soul-self, and the form disappeared into the wall. Robin reached the wall just as the tip of it evaporated away. His fist met the wall, and he let out a frustrated grunt.

They stood for a few moments in shocked silence, unable to grasp what had just happened.

A report flashed on the tv of a robbery. A joint effort of Mumbo Jumbo and Mad Mod. They had a big problem.

And two missing Titans.


	5. Chapter 5

***Not much happens in this chapter, so I'll go ahead and apologize, but I'm setting up for a couple of chapters that I think are going to turn out really great! Please continue to R&R so I can improve! Thanks!****:D**

Raven's consciousness returned slowly. Her thoughts were smushed together and incoherent. They ran together frantically, trying to form ideas, but nothing was getting through. She let out a groan as she opened her eyes.

She took in her surroundings warily. She was hidden under a rock outcropping, the same kind of shelter she had grown used to seeing. But, something wasn't right. There was something nagging at the back of her mind.

This isn't where you were last night, the realization hit her. Suddenly, memories came flowing back. Little Wren climbing out of the shelter. Seeing the moon. Transforming.

Raven flinched at the memory of the beast she had become and the pain she had been able to cause. But, now…where was Wren? And how…

"Raven?" a familiar voice called, bringing her out of her confused thoughts.

She looked over, and to her astonishment, saw Beast Boy crouched next to her, watching intently.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" she demanded.

He smiled. "Yep, you're ok." He sat back, a smug, cheesy grin on his face, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered the name, like it could not possibly be true. Like any moment she would wake up and realize she was still alone, with no friend to help her. "Beast Boy, how did you get here?"

"You brought me," he answered, his eyes still closed. "And it's about time! You know how long it's been since I've…I mean, we've slept for worry? He he." He laughed uneasily at the end, wondering if Raven caught the mistake he had made.

She did, but did not let it show. Besides, she had much more important things to worry about. "What do you mean I brought you?"

"I was sitting in the T Tower, when you're black bird thing came swooping in," he sat up as he told the story, making hand motions, "and grabbed me and brought me here."

Raven blinked a few times, trying to sort it out. "I must have subconsciously brought you here when I wanted help and lost consciousness." She met his eyes. "I have to send you back."

"No way! What, now you don't want help?"

"I should never have brought you. It's dangerous."

"And we've never been in danger before."

"This is different. Don't you realize where you are? We're in Trigon's dimension. You can't play games here."

Beast Boy huffed. "Some gratitude for the person who saved your life."

"What?"

"When I got here, there was this huge monster trying to eat you. I fought it for a while, but this thing was massive! It was too strong for me, so I had to grab you and run."

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Raven asked, concern smothering her.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Did you hurt her?"

"I sure hope so!"

"You idiot!" Raven snapped. "If she's hurt…" she trailed off, looking outside at the light. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"All day," Beast Boy said uneasily.

"Come on," she said, climbing out of the shelter. "We have to find her."

"Find who?" Beast Boy asked, following her outside. "What are you talking about? Raven!"

Raven searched around her for some kind of aura. At first, she thought only to look for Wren's pure soul, but then thought of the evil that had surrounded her little sister the night before. She looked for both as she began walking, Beast Boy following close behind.

They walked for an hour or so before Raven finally picked up on innocence. She followed the feeling, praying it was Wren, and not some other victim of this land.

"Raven, would you mind telling me what we're looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have to find-" Raven was cut short by the sight of a small form lying in the distance. "Wren," she breathed. She took off running toward her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, chasing after her.

They reached Wren's still form, lying face-up, and watched her for a moment. Raven slowly knelt down beside the child. She tenderly brushed a strand of blond hair out of the girl's face. "Wren…"

Beast Boy stammered for a moment, and then spoke. "Raven, what's-"

"This is the monster," she said, interrupting him.

"No, that's impossible," he remarked. "You don't understand, this monster was huge! This can't be-"

"I watched her transform myself," she snapped.

Beast Boy was stunned into silence. "I didn't…I mean, I didn't mean to…I didn't seriously hurt her…did I?"

Raven fought back tears as she touched her sister's face.

The girl's eyes began to flicker, and then opened completely, large blue eyes meeting Raven's. "Raven!" she cried, smiling happily. "Did you see the moon? Wasn't it pretty? Didn't I tell you?"

The two Titans gasped simultaneously.

"What?" Raven asked quietly.

"Didn't I tell you it was pretty?" Wren asked again, sitting up and stretching. She yawned and looked around. "I don't remember us coming out here. I mean, I used to sleep walk, but I hadn't since you came here, sister." For the first time, she noticed the green changeling standing behind Raven, still staring at her. "Hey! You're all green!"

"Umm," Beast Boy stammered, "yeah, he he, I am." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

"I know who you are, you're Beast Boy!" she cried, standing and rushing over to the boy. "Aren't you?"

"Well, uh, yes."

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Wren," Raven said, standing as well. "What do you remember from last night?"

The little girl looked at her sister, perplexed. "Well, I climbed out to look at the moon, and I told you it was going to be pretty. It was behind that long, wispy cloud, remember? And then, I must have fallen asleep. I don't really remember."

"What did you mean when you said you used to sleep walk, but not when I came?" she continued to question.

"Well, before you came, I would wake up in different places, and the only explanation is sleepwalking, isn't it?"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks.

"Of course," Raven finally answered, still watching her friend. "Sleepwalking."

Wren looked at the suns far in the western sky. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked, looking confused.

"You had a hard night," Raven said, smiling gently. "Do you feel well?"

"I feel fine," Wren answered, and then yawned again. "A little tired."

"Good. Let's find some shelter where we can rest for the night."

Wren nodded, rubbing her eyes and taking Raven's hand.

They found another rock outcropping just before the suns began to set. Wren fell asleep almost immediately. Raven began telling Beast Boy everything that had happened since she left the T Tower.

"Little sister?" he whispered, looking down at the sleeping child, her head lying peacefully in Raven's lap. "Trigon's?"

"No," Raven murmured, barely audible. "We have the same mother."

"Then why does Trigon have here?"

"To lure my mother here-to lure me."

Beast Boy watched Raven carefully. She was calm, of course; the only way she could control her powers was to remain neutral, never let her emotions show. Her dark eyes never strayed from the girl in front of her; a stray hand unconsciously ran through the child's hair. He caught his breath. Raven looked…beautiful.

The little girl mumbled, shifted, and then slept soundly again. It amazed Beast Boy how much the sisters looked alike, especially since they were so different.

"What's her name?"

Raven smiled. "Mother called her Renee. She calls herself Wren."

Beast Boy chuckled. "You have something in common." He sighed. "So, what now?"

Raven's smiled disappeared as she looked west, into the distance.

"Uhh…Rae?"

"You sleep," she said decisively. "We cannot move until the moon sets. Get some rest. I'll keep watch." They both looked down at the little girl, knowing that she was the only thing they would need to watch.

"How did she transform?" he asked, hesitantly. "Was her father-"

"No, her father was human," she answered. "My guess is that my father did this to her. He used some of his dark magic to make her this way. No wonder she hasn't been eaten yet. The creatures here have learned she is their biggest threat."

"I don't understand how she's so unharmed," he admitted, watching the girl. "I mean, when we fought, I didn't do any major damage, but I know I injured her."

"She heals quickly, I think. Through sleep. That would explain why she slept all day."

"Why would Trigon make her this way? Is he really just that sick?"

"No. He would not do it unless he had something to gain from it." Raven thought about that night, about Wren changing after the moon came out from behind the cloud. 'And she's so attracted to the moon,' she thought. Then it hit her. "The moon," she stated, looking at Beast Boy. "The moon is what changes her. That's what he can gain."

"Ummm, how does he gain from that?"

"Because, if I took her back like this, she would still be under the spell. The first time the moon came out, she would transform and destroy everything around her. As long as she is like this, I cannot take her back." Raven's eyes became overcast with sadness. "I can only take her to my father and make an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?"

"An exchange. Her freedom for my imprisonment."

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You can't give yourself up!"

"It is the only way to have Wren restored and returned to our mother."

"There has to be another way."

Raven looked away quickly, her eyes hard as stone. Then, she thought of something. "There may be one way."

"What?"

She did not answer, looking off into the distance.

"Raven, what is it?"

Her eyes remained glued to the west as she spoke. "I'll explain later. For now, get some rest."

Beast Boy studied Raven and saw the bags that had started to form under her eyes, and the red creeping into them. She was exhausted.

"No," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"No. You're tired. You used so much energy getting me here. I'm rested enough. I'll keep watch. You sleep."

"You don't know what's out here, Beast Boy. Creatures here are ten times worse than on earth. This isn't a game."

He met her eyes evenly. "I know."

Raven was a bit taken back by the seriousness in his eyes. He was-

She fixed her mouth shut and nodded. Looking around for a way to lean back without waking Wren, she was already starting to fall into sleep. Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and lay behind her. She opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped, smiled, and leaned back against him. Soon, she was deep asleep.

The second sun set and it grew dark. The third sun was a deep, blood red that cast an eerie glow across the land. It gave barely any light, just enough to see a few yards ahead.

Sounds of alien creatures slithering through the blood red night reached Beast Boy's clever ears and made him cringe. If one thing could terrify him it was Trigon and his creations. It had taken all of the Teen Titan's powers to merely pacify him until Raven found herself and stopped him. It had all been Raven.

Raven.

He looked down at her still form. She looked as tranquil as ever, sleeping soundly rested against him. 'How could something so beautiful,' Beast Boy thought for what wasn't the first time, 'have come from such an evil place? How could she have remained so good when this evil was a part of her?

'She is amazing.' The thought was somewhat surprising, but he knew it was true. She had a piece of evil still inside her, and she had enough power to thrive on it, but she did not. Instead, she tried her hardest to be the good guy, the hero who fought for good and justice. She not only did not want to succumb to that evil, she wanted to fight against it, and prove she was more than just another one of her father's minions.

'She really is amazing.'


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! I really appreciate all of the constructive criticism too. This chapter is pretty long, but I really wanted to get a lot in so I can move to my next little twist! Mwuahahaha! Sorry. Anyway, I have been asked to recognize my little brother's help with this. He typed two words:) He says hi!**

Beast Boy soared through the red sky as a hawk. He circled the rock outcropping where Raven and Wren were waiting. He could see Wren running beneath him, waving her arms wildly. He let out a cry to let her know he could see her. Then, he flew toward the west, the direction Raven said her father's castle would be.

Below him, Beast Boy could see Trigon's creatures roaming the land. They were scarce, slinking across the ground. They were all steering clear of the area farther west, as well as where Wren and Raven resided. 'They must be afraid of Wren,' he thought. This made him laugh. The whole idea of little Wren becoming such a monstrous beast was all too ironic.

After ten minutes or so of flying, Beast Boy saw the castle come into view. It was a large, black, stone fortress, with five spires of differing heights. It did not seem to be protected in anyway, so he flew closer to get a better look. The ghouls that acted as soldiers for Trigon, that he had seen that terrible day Trigon took over the earth, were floating around outside the castle, unaware and indifferent. Other than that, nothing seemed to be preventing them from sneaking inside. But, Raven had warned him to not make assumptions too quickly, so he kept an eye out.

He circled around the castle twice, searching for the door Raven had described to him. The door that he was to sneak through and leave a note for someone special. Beast Boy was suspicious of this "special" person, and demanded to know who he was, but she refused to tell him.

"It will be safer for you if you don't find out," she had said, finishing the note. She apparently had packed a few things in her cloak, and paper was one of them.

"How could you possibly have known we would need paper?" Beast Boy had asked.

"I always keep some on me," she had answered. "Just in case I need to jot something down."

Then, she had pulled out a quill.

"And who still uses one of those?" he asked.

"I do!" She sighed, recomposing herself. "Listen carefully. I put an enchantment on his note so that only he will be able to read it. All you have to do is sneak in, leave it lying somewhere, and then get out."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I've already told you, you should not make assumptions too quickly."

"And you shouldn't doubt my ability."

"I don't doubt your ability. It's dangerous."

"Yeah, never been in one of those situations before."

"Look!" she snapped. "I just want you be careful!"

Beast Boy threw his hands up, retreating. "Calm down, Rae, I was only kidding."

"Just take the letter," she said, pushing it forcefully into his hands, and turning to walk away.

"Raven," he called.

She stopped and looked back over one shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for me." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

She turned back around. "Just be careful."

He smiled mischievously. "Careful's my middle name." He shifted into a hawk, snatched the letter, and took off into the sky.

Beast Boy laughed to himself at the memory. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Raven smile as he flew away. She was beautiful when she smiled.

He finally spotted the little door Raven had described, below the smallest spire. It was small and wooden and on the front a symbol of a bird and a snake had been burned into it. He lighted down next to the door, shifted into a mouse, and drug the note through a crack at the bottom.

Beast Boy stared around the room. The walls were the same black stone of the outside. The floors were marble, white in color. There was a large black lounging sofa off to the side, and surrounding it were dozens of large red pillows. The majority of the space was left open, and he could see scuff marks and other defects on the floor.

He shifted back into his human form and walked over to the couch. He touched it. It was the most comfortable fabric he had ever felt! He threw himself onto it, but just as his full body made contact, it changed into cold, back stone, same as the walls. Beast Boy bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he slammed onto the hard surface. He stood and watched the sofa change back into the fabric.

He was just wondering at this when he heard something outside the door on the opposite side of the room. He shifted back into a mouse and scampered over to the door he had come through. He slid through the crack just as the other door opened. Beast Boy shifted back into a hawk and made his way back to Raven and Wren.

(Back at the T Tower)

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg limped back into the main room after a particular hard fight with Control Freak. He shouldn't have been a problem, but without Beast Boy and Raven, the Titans were suffering quite a bit.

They slumped down onto the couch and took a few minutes to just sit still and breathe.

Robin stood abruptly and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to contact Aqualad and Kidflash. We can't keep this up."

"Dude," Cyborg said, "really?"

"We can't do this anymore. We need help."

"Beast Boy's only been gone two days! And Raven's obviously in some kind of trouble! How can you replace them so easily?"

"I'm not replacing them!"

"Sure doesn't sound like you're trying to help them."

"There's nothing we can do!"

"You're not even trying!"

"Unless you can transform your arm into something useful for once, like a portal to Trigon's dimension, I don't see another way to get to them."

"Look here, you spiky-haired little-"

"Friends!" Starfire cried, cutting in between the two boys who were now nose to nose. "We should not be fighting now! It is most important to stick together now of all times!"

Cyborg and Robin huffed, crossing their arms and turning away from each other.

"We are all tired," she continued. "And sad. We need rest."

"We need BB and Raven," Cyborg said.

"You're right," Robin remarked. "But, until they make further contact, there's nothing we can do. Even with them gone, we have a duty to the city. We have to protect it."

Cyborg nodded. "Alright. But, no offense against the guy, but Aqualad won't be much help here. We should call Titans East."

Robin agreed.

"Good," Starfire said, clapping her hands. "Now, let us rest."

"Before the next call comes in," Cyborg grumbled, exiting the room to go to his own bed.

Robin sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

"Robin?"

He looked up to see Starfire standing there, looking at his questioningly.

"Yeah, Star?"

"Perhaps you should go lie down as well."

He sighed. "I can't sleep. I haven't slept well since Raven disappeared. It kills me not knowing what's going on!"

"But, it is as you said yourself, Robin, until they make further contact, we can do nothing."

"I know. That only makes it harder."

Starfire watched him for a moment, impressed by his heroism. He worked so hard to keep the leader, level-headed demeanor everyone expected him to. She blushed at the idea that he felt comfortable enough with her to let it slip a bit.

"Starfire?"

She met his eyes evenly. "Yes?"

He hesitated. He had been thinking to say something. Something he had wanted to tell her for some time, but…

"Thank you for being the peacemaker," he said, deciding against the words that were really forming in his mind.

She smiled. "I only wish our friendships to last."

They watched each other for a minute, just smiling.

"We should rest now," Robin said, standing quickly. "As Cyborg pointed out, we never know when the next call will come in."

"You are right," she said, standing as well. "Rest well, Robin."

"Yeah. You too, Star."

(In Trigon's Dimension)

"So, what did the note say?" Beast Boy asked for about the millionth time.

Raven held a hand against her head. Controlling her anger was getting harder each day, even with Wren's pure soul around. "You are insufferable," she finally answered.

"_That's_ what you wrote? Dude! That's not funny!"

"Funny?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed now. "You're about to-"

Wren's giggling cut her off. Both she and Beast Boy turned to look at the little girl.

"You guys are so funny!" she said in between her laughter.

Raven let her breath out slowly and collected herself. "I told you he was funny."

Beast Boy lit up. "You told her I was funny?"

"Hilarious," she remarked, sarcastically.

He frowned, looking away.

"She did say you were funny," Wren said. "Sometimes."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Raven. "You said I was funny sometimes? So you do think I'm funny, huh?"

"Don't push it."

"I knew it!"

"I said sometimes."

"But coming from you, that's a serious compliment!"

Raven couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

He lit up again at the smile. He looked over at Wren, who was grinning at him. He gave her a wink and she started to giggle.

"The moon will rise soon," Raven commented. "We should find some shelter."

"On it," Beast Boy said, shifting to a hawk again and taking to the skies. He searched around for a few minutes and then landed beside the girls again. "Bad news. No outcroppings anywhere nearby."

"What?" Raven asked.

"I looked all over. The closest one will take us too long to get to, even if we fly."

Raven looked around her, uneasily. She closed her eyes, breathed in and out for a while, and then sighed. "Alright, I've got an idea."

As the suns slowly began their dissension, Raven, Beast Boy, and Wren found a place that would at least provide some kind of shelter. Raven explained to Wren that tonight she would be sleeping inside a special resting place that should help her sleep better. Wren agreed heartily.

Beast Boy watched Raven, wondering what she was going to do. She mumbled her spell, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and a small bubble of black energy formed around Wren. The little girl grinned about as big as she could and gave her big sister two thumbs up. Raven laughed once and then motioned for the girl to sleep. Wren snuggled up into a little ball and fell asleep quickly.

Raven sat down beside the small bubble, keeping one hand near it, controlling it. "Rest," she told Beast Boy. "I'll have to stay up anyway."

"I'll keep you company," he said.

"No. You'll need your strength. Rest."

Beast Boy watched her for a moment.

"Please," she said, keeping his gaze.

He grinned at last and leaned against the rock behind them and slept peacefully.

Only a few short hours later, he awoke to a noise. He sat up quickly and looked around to see Raven, on her knees, hunched over. In the moonlight, he could see tears streaming down her marble cheeks. She looked like she was in pain, but, she still kept her one hand near the ball of energy that protected Wren.

"Raven?"

She tried to choke back her tears as she looked at him, unable to answer him yet.

He sat up. "Raven, what's wrong?"

She shook her head for a moment and breathed in and out deeply. Finally she found her voice. "The evil inside has taken over more than I thought. Her purity-" She winced in pain, doubling over again. "It's burning me!"

"I don't understand."

"Her aura is innocent, pure. It is the opposite of what my power has become here. Keeping her like this feels like-" She gasped for breath and clenched her free hand into a fist. "Feels like holding flames." She began sobbing again. "I wish…I wish I could change my powers back to what they were. All of this evil…all of this black magic…I'm not sure I can actually keep this up."

Beast Boy, unsure of what to do, merely watched her for a few more minutes, as she struggled with the pain, tears trailing her cheeks. He moved closer to her, thinking of a small way he could help.

"You can do it. You can. Just make it through the night, and you can rest here tomorrow until we need to head out to make it to some real shelter before the moon rises again."

Raven nodded absently.

"Come on, Rae," he said, taking her by the shoulders and easing her backwards. "Come on."

She followed his lead, stifling her tears, and sat back on her bottom. She tried to lean back against the rock, but she was too weak to hold herself upright. Beast Boy placed an arm around her shoulders to help keep her steady.

"Thank you," she murmured, leaning against him.

They sat like that for a few hours, Beast Boy encouraging her all the while. "You can do it," he whispered. "You can make it through this."

Beast Boy looked up at one point and saw the moon sinking behind the horizon. He held his breath until it finally disappeared.

"Raven," he said, gently, "the moon has set."

"What?"

"The moon's set. You can stop now."

She dropped her hand, thoroughly exhausted. The bubble around Wren disappeared and the girl shifted, mumbled, and then continued to sleep peacefully. Raven collapsed against Beast Boy, falling asleep almost immediately.

After the three suns rose, Wren awoke. "What's wrong with Raven?" she asked, sitting up and pouting.

"She had a rough night," he said.

"Why?"

"She just exhausted herself. She'll be alright." He set Raven down and looked over at Wren, realizing something. "You know what? We haven't eaten since we've been here. But, I'm not hungry at all. Are you?"

"No," Wren said, shaking her head. "Raven says no one needs food here. She says here it is a luxury."

"This place gets weirder every day."

"I kind of like it."

"What?"

Wren looked down at her feet. "Well, I miss my mommy and daddy terribly, but…but here I get to see Raven. I wouldn't have ever met her if her daddy hadn't taken me here. And I got to meet you!" She grinned up at him.

He smiled back. "I see. Well, don't worry. I'm sure once we get you back to your mommy and daddy, Raven will visit you all the time."

"And you too?"

"Sure," he said, ruffling her hair. "Me too. What should we do until Raven wakes up?"

"Let's play a game!"

Beast Boy followed Wren's instructions and played with her as the suns traveled across the sky. They were far in the west before he found the heart to wake Raven up.

"We need to get moving," he said apologetically.

"I'm fine," she said, standing unsteadily. "Let's go."

Wren held Raven's hand as they traveled, and Beast Boy stuck close to her other side just in case she needed support. They reached a suitable shelter just as the suns were about to set. Wren snuggled up to Raven with her head in her sister's lap and nodded off. Raven slept for half of the night and then traded off watch with Beast Boy.

He awoke a few hours afterwards to the sound of voices. He looked around him. Raven was gone. Creeping to the edge of the rock, he saw her, standing in the distance, and talking to someone. The dark figure was more than a few inches taller than Raven, long and lanky, but had a slight slouch. It was a guy. His hair was shaggy, reaching down to his neck.

The memory of Raven's reaction to Aqualad flashed through Beast Boy's mind. Aqualad had hair down to his neck. Suspicion, and a small bit of jealousy, he had to admit, shot through him. Who was this boy? Was it the same "special" person he had to deliver the note to? He shifted into a rabbit so that he could hear exactly what they were saying.

"I'm just asking you to try," Raven said.

"I'm just telling you no," the boy said. His voice was deep and slow, like he didn't really care about anything he was saying.

"You want to help me, I can feel it," she responded.

"Look, I'm putting myself in danger just being here."

"You don't care if you're in danger."

"My point is you're asking a lot from me. And what do I get back? The good feeling of helping out?" The sarcasm in his voice sounded a lot like the strain that crept into Raven's voice when she was being sarcastic.

"I don't have anything to give you."

The boy scoffed. "Never would have guessed." His sarcasm was getting on Beast Boy's nerves, and he wondered why Raven wasn't getting annoyed with him like she would with anyone else.

"I could threaten you," she said. "Force you."

"You've been gone for quite some time. Are you sure you're still the most powerful?"

"Do you want to risk it?"

"If you were going to force me, you would not have written me such a lovely letter."

"I don't want to force you. You know I wouldn't."

"Yeah, I know."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Will you help me or not?" she finally asked.

He sighed. "What makes you think I can even cure her?"

"You've been around father and his creatures more than I have. You must have some idea."

He sighed again. "Alright. Listen. You'll have to get some water from the fountain. You'll need some anyway to get back to your own dimension, right? Sprinkle the water on her head and say the transformation spell backwards."

"I don't remember the transformation spell."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I do not use black magic on earth."

"It's Nimatacta Nonitrina."

"So, I say Anitrinon Actatamin."

"Right."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said, turning away.

"Wait," she said, reaching out for him. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch. "Thank you," she said again, a sound of finality in her voice.

He took a deep breath and then shrugged. "Just don't expect any help if you get yourself in trouble at the castle."

They stood for another minute and then the boy shifted into something similar to Raven's soul self, but in the shape of a cobra. The black form flew away toward the west and Raven watched until it disappeared.

She walked back over to the shelter with her head hung. Beast Boy shifted back into his human form and waited for her to turn the corner and find him sitting there. She did not appear surprised as he had thought she would when she did. She just looked at him.

"Have a nice little talk?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't think we were not both aware you were listening in."

"Was that the special person?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"I told you it would be safer-"

"Why would it be safer?" he demanded. "Why won't you tell me who he is?"

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"You brought me here to help you!" he shouted back, standing up. "And now you're keeping secrets from me! How can I help you if-"

"I tried to send you back and you refused to go. If you don't like the fact that I don't share every little detail with you, then maybe you should leave."

"All I want to know is who that guy is! That doesn't seem like a big request!"

"Did you even pause to think that just maybe I didn't tell you because-"

"Raven?" Wren's sweet voice caused both Beast Boy and Raven to stop glaring at each other and turn to her. She was standing and rubbing her eyes. "Why are you guys fighting?"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks and she sighed. "Because we are both being immature." She knelt down next to her sister and gave her a hug. Then she looked back up at Beast Boy. "I do not want to discuss him because it hurts to do so. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Beast Boy felt ashamed. He knew Raven had spent a small portion of her time here. There was no telling who that guy was or what they had been through together. He had to admit, once again, that he didn't know anything. He turned away. "I'm sorry."

"The suns are rising. Let's start moving. We need to get to the castle."

"Raven, I'm sorry."

Raven took Wren's hand and started walking, ignoring him. Wren looked back at him apologetically with a pout. He sighed and started to follow them, keeping distance between them.

"Raven, does it really hurt you to talk about whoever it is you guys were talking about?" Wren asked.

"Yes, Wren, it does."

Wren waited a few minutes before speaking again. "But, you know that Beast Boy just wants to know so that he can take care of you."

"Then he is a fool. I can take care of myself."

"Sister, you are very strong, but everyone needs someone to fall back on. And he cares about you a lot. He wants to help you."

Raven looked down at the little girl. She was constantly being impressed by her wisdom. How could such a naïve child have so much insight? She looked back at Beast Boy, his head hung indignantly. Then she smiled back at her little sister. "I cannot afford to let myself be weak enough to need someone to fall back on. But, you are right. He only wants to help. But, let me pretend to be mad at him for a while more." She winked at the girl. "Keeps him in line."

Wren giggled and began running, dragging her big sister along, and Raven actually laughed, happy for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry these chapters took so long! Thanksgiving break tore me away from the internet. Please continue to R&R! I appreciate it!:D**

Wren giggled as they walked. "Let's see," she said. "Oh! Elephant!"

Beast Boy shifted into an elephant and let out a trumpet call.

Raven jumped. "Why don't you just call my father out personally?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed quietly, giving Wren a wink. She stifled her giggles. Beast Boy snuck up behind Raven, a feat considering his enormous size. He placed his trunk right next to her ear and trumpeted again. She jumped again, turning quickly, and striking him with incredible force, a black orb formed around her fist. He flew back from the power of the blow, shifting back to human form in the air. He landed on his bottom with a thud and an "oof".

"Stop it!" Raven snapped. "Don't do that again!"

"Did I scare you?" Beast Boy asked, grinning up at her.

She scoffed, turned on her heel, and began striding off again.

"What next?" he asked, turning to Wren. "I'm telling you, I can be any animal you want!"

"A turtle!" she cried.

He changed form into a turtle.

Raven stopped and turned around to see them several paces behind her. She sighed. "What part of 'in a hurry' don't you two get?" She started to walk again. Suddenly, Beast Boy, as a horse, galloped past her, sending her cape and hair flying. Wren was riding on his back, laughing and clinging to his mane as they sped away. Raven smiled to herself and shook her head.

Later, the three of them lay side by side under the rock outcropping they had chosen for the night. Wren lay between the two older Titans. They laughed together at some joke Beast Boy had told. Raven laughed. She wasn't sure why she thought it was funny(it was one of the lamest he had ever told, which was saying a lot) but she did. She looked over at her two companions, a smile glued on her face. She had never felt so carefree as she did when she was with them. But, she knew she could not let it go too far.

"Alright," she said, "the moon is starting to rise. It's time to sleep."

Wren complained and whined for a few minutes, but Raven finally got her to settle down and go to sleep. Beast Boy shifted himself up so that his head poked outside.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Looking at the stars."

She watched him for a moment. "May I join you?"

He grinned at her and nodded. She lay next to him. They were silent as they watched the stars in the sky.

"You know," he said, breaking the silence, "the stars here are pretty."

Raven shook her head. "Nothing here is pretty."

Beast Boy looked over at her. Her marble skin shone in the moonlight and her dark eyes twinkled as they searched the heavens. 'That's not true,' he thought. Her eyes shifted to look at him.

"What?"

Beast Boy blushed a little and looked back at the sky. "That's not true. I mean, well, I guess the stars technically aren't here. They don't get to choose where they shine or who looks at them. But, they are still pretty."

"Hmm…that was kind of beautiful."

He grinned over at her. "I could say something cheesy right now that-"

"Don't ruin the moment."

He laughed and she smiled. They were quiet for another moment.

"…Beast Boy?" Raven finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I...I want to tell you about him…"

Beast Boy looked over at her. Was she talking about that guy?

"But," she continued, "I'm afraid if I start my emotions will…get the best of me."

"Well," he said after a while, "then, just tell me as much as you can."

"I don't know…"

"Can you answer yes and no questions?"

Raven smiled. "Sure. As many as I can."

"Does he live here?"

"Yes."

"…do you love him?"

"Yes," she said, unhesitatingly.

Beast Boy looked over at her, surprised by her sudden answer. He nodded and turned his gaze back to sky. He couldn't think of any more questions he wanted to ask.

"Beast Boy?"

He didn't answer.

So, she spoke again. "He's my brother."

"What?" He sat up quickly, turning to her. "Your brother?" He glanced at Wren and then back at her. "Dude! How many secret siblings do you have?" he demanded. "Is he a full-blooded brother?"

"No," she answered. "We are both children of Trigon. We are both half-demons. I've never met his mother."

Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief. "So-"

"I'm sorry," Raven said, cutting him off and turning onto her side, facing away from him. "I can't talk about it anymore."

He watched her a time, wondering if he could get away with demanding a better explanation. But, he knew he shouldn't push her. He let out a sigh and lay back down on his back, with his hands behind his head. He glanced back over at her. She was curled up on her side in a ball with her cape drawn around her a blanket. He saw her shiver, even though it wasn't cold, and wanted to reach out to her, like he had seen her reach out to her brother.

'Wait,' she had said. 'Thank you.' Somehow, in those three words, she had said something much deeper to him. Beast Boy wondered if he could say something to Raven like that. If he could somehow figure out how to express to her how he felt with three little words of no particular significance. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Being honest with himself, he wasn't sure how he felt. He only knew two things for certain: he felt the need to help her, and he felt the need to save her. The latter seemed like a silly thing for him to feel. After all, if anyone could save themselves, it was Raven. But, for whatever reason, he wanted to rescue her from whatever it was that kept her so reserved. But, how could he even do that?

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was ridiculous to even think about it. But, he wanted to. He looked at Raven again. She had not moved. He wanted so much to ask her about her brother, about her father, about everything that she had anything to do with. But, she didn't feel like she could talk about it. So…he should respect that.

"Who take's the first watch?" he asked hesitantly.

Raven took a moment to answer. "I will." She would be awake anyway, she knew.

"Alright," he answered, shifting into a new position, and closing his eyes.

Raven took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. She had expected Beast Boy to ask more questions about her brother, though she hoped he would not. He didn't. He respected her decision to remain silent about the subject. She was a little shocked by the maturity he was exhibiting. He would never know, but asking the question he did instead of one about her brother meant a lot to her. It showed he respected her. It showed that he cared.

Her thoughts turned to her brother. So many emotions had been flowing between them. Happiness, lonesomeness, abandonment, excitement, pain.

A rock beside her began to crumble away, surrounded by a black orb of energy. She cleared her mind, ashamed of herself for letting her emotions control her powers instead of herself. She sat up, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Meditating was the only way she could think of to get clear of these feelings. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The next day, after hours of walking, the castle came into view. All three travelers were immensely excited to see it, though each had different reasons for also feeling regret.

"It is vital we are not seen," Raven explained to the other two. "Beast Boy, you fly ahead of us, and keep out of sight. If anything should seem the slightest bit wrong, alert us immediately so that we can hide."

He nodded and took directly to the skies.

"Wren," she continued, turning to the child, "we must be silent now."

She nodded.

The next five days proceeded in the same way. They spent the majority of it walking. Every once in a while, Beast Boy would let out a call and they would hide quickly. After a time, he would let out another cry and they would continue on their way. When the suns started to set, Beast Boy would light down and direct them to the closest suitable shelter. Raven kept watch as Beast Boy was too exhausted from flying the entire day to keep his eyes open.

Finally, the fifth day, they reached the outskirts of the castle. Beast Boy shifted into human form as he landed beside Raven and Wren, crouching behind a nearby boulder.

"So, what now?" he whispered.

"We have to get inside," Raven answered in an equally quiet tone.

"How?" he asked.

She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. Then, she opened them again. "The door that you went through to deliver the note. That's our ticket in."

"What if someone's in there?"

"There's not," she responded shortly and Beast Boy decided not to argue.

Wren clung to Raven's hand and the older girl patted her head reassuringly.

"Ready when you are," Beast Boy said.

Raven knelt next to Wren. "Are you ready?"

The little girl nodded, though her eyes screamed of fear.

Raven nodded too. "Let's get you home."

Beast Boy flew around the castle twice, checking and double-checking the perimeter. There was no one around. He landed beside the little door, shifted back, and motioned to the others.

Raven and Wren tip-toed over while Beast Boy opened the door.

Before entering, Raven took a deep breath, steadying herself. This would be the first time she stepped foot inside her father's castle since she had left. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He smiled. Wren took her hand. She smiled. The smiles were somehow reassuring. She took another breath and stepped inside.

As Raven had said, no one was inside the room. She took a moment to explain the castle's layout to Beast Boy. The fountain they needed to get to was just down the corridor and around a corner.

They crossed the marble floor and reached the door on the other side of the room. Beast Boy was surprised to see that it was the same small size as the other door. As Raven opened it, he began to understand. The next room they entered was quite large, and all red in color. There were black tapestries hung all around the walls. One even covered the door they had just come through.

'A secret room,' Beast Boy thought to himself. The image on the door, the image of a bird and a snake, flashed through his mind and he started to wonder…

But, he didn't have time to wonder. Raven was already striding across the room, eager to get to the fountain, cure Wren, and get her safely away from this place. She wanted to get out, as well. She had spent far too much time here.

The corridor they walked through was long and tall. The black stone wall's reflection in the marble floor was all too ominous. The echoes of their footfall followed them down the hallway, clinging to their nerves. Halfway down, they could start to hear the trickling sound of the fountain. They walked even faster.

They reached the end of the hallway. The next room sent Beast Boy and Wren's mouths agape. It was one room, from the floor to the top of what must have been the tallest spire. There were doors leading to different rooms spaced out most of the way up. There were no stairs leading to them, but they were there nonetheless. The doors were huge, as was the fountain.

The fountain truly was beautiful. The water sprang up from the middle and trailed down four steps of stone before landing at the bottom. Two more springs were displayed at either side. The water was crystal clear, the purest, most satisfying looking water Beast boy had ever seen. He wanted to drink it. He felt the_ need_ to drink it. Wren had already started walking towards it. Raven pulled her back sharply.

"Do not drink that water," she said, looking at both of them. "It will kill you."

Beast Boy still wanted to drink it, but he resisted the urge. Wren looked perplexed by the idea that such a pretty thing could kill her, but she refused the craving as well.

Raven walked Wren to the fountain and dipped her hand into the cool water. As soon as she did, an overwhelming feeling came over her. It was dreadful, but wonderful, as the cold of this poisonous water created a paradoxical warmth that spread across her body like a wildfire. She wanted to dive in, immerse herself completely in the evil contained in that water. But she knew, if she did, Wren and Beast Boy would never make it out alive.

She sprinkled the water onto Wren's head, careful not to let any drip to close to the girl's face, and whispered the spell, "Anitrinon Actatamin." The little girl's body began to glow. Raven flinched back from the white light as it scorched her. A dark red orb of light exited Wren, flew around in a few circles, jerking and dipping as if angry to be taken out of its host, and then evaporated into nothing.

Wren turned her confused gaze to her sister. "What was that? Why did it come out of me? What's going on? Sister?" She sounded on the verge of tears, but Raven was concerned with other matters.

"No," she muttered, staring off into the western direction with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, crossing the space between them to stand beside her. "Is someone coming?"

"He knows I'm here," she answered, still staring.

"Who?" he asked, wishing he didn't already know the answer. "Your brother?"

"No." Raven's eyes snapped over to meet Beast Boy's. "He's coming."

The powerful, loud, menacing cackle of the demon king Trigon erupted suddenly, shaking the entire castle. Wren, terrified, attached herself to Raven's arm. Beast Boy looked around, afraid as well. How could they possibly fight Trigon here? He would win, easily.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, tears filling her eyes. She knew the choice she had to make.

He looked over at her in shock. He was so unused to seeing her cry.

"Beast Boy," she said again. "Take Wren back to Arella." She pulled out a silver bowl like the one he had seen in her bedroom. "Once I fill this with water it will transport you two back home. Make sure Wren gets back to Arella safely."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. She couldn't mean- "Raven, no," he said.

"I can hold him off," she insisted. "You have to take her and get out of here."

"I can't just leave you here! Wren was brought here just to get you, you can't-"

"It doesn't matter now," she said, cutting him off. "This isn't about me anymore." She knelt down next to her little sister and brushed the blond hair from her face.

"Raven," Wren said, starting to cry. "Sister, I don't want you to stay here!" She threw her arms around the older girl.

Raven held off for a moment and then hugged her back, the biggest hug she had ever given. "When you get back to…mother…could you tell her I love her?"

Wren pulled back and looked into Raven's eyes. She wanted to protest again, but she could see the determination set in her sister. She set her mouth into a tight line and nodded.

Raven stood again and turned to Beast Boy. "Listen carefully. I need you to do this for me."

"Raven-" he tried to stop her.

She interrupted, "I'm going to give you my powers."

"I-" He shook his head once. "What?"

"Once Wren's aura is gone," she explained, "I will lose to the darkness inside me. When that happens, I do not want to be able to do anything for my father. I will go to him hallow. I was going to give my powers to Wren, but…" She smiled down at the little girl. "But, I can't do that to her. I don't want to do it to you." She turned back to him again. "But, if I keep them, I'm afraid of what I might do."

"I _can't_ just leave you here," he repeated.

"I don't want to stay here either, but it's the only way. Listen to me, you must learn to control your emotions so that you can control my power. If you do not, it could be devastating."

Beast Boy only stared at her, unable to accept what was happening.

"I'm sorry," she said, placing both hands on his chest. For a second, they stared into each other's eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered, beginning the transfer.

Beast Boy felt a surge of energy rush through him. Dark, yet empowering. It spread through him quickly, reaching out to his very fingertips. He felt like he had never felt before. Like he could do anything he wanted.

Meanwhile, Raven was in pain. Searing, scorching pain, as her power slowly drained from her. She had never felt so weak in her entire life. As the last bit began to ebb from her she pulled back. She could not let all of her power go, she needed some of it. As she drew back, she crumpled to the floor in exhaustion.

Beast Boy was looking down at his hands. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Dude, this is amazing! Is this how you feel all the time?"

"It's deceiving," Raven moaned from the ground. "It feels like a great gift. It's a curse."

He glanced down at her, realizing she was on the floor, and quickly knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she whimpered. "That took a lot of energy. My father was sure to have felt it. He will be hurrying now. You need to get out of here."

"I'll come back for you," he said.

Raven shook her head. "No. Controlling my powers since I was a child, I could only barely defeat my father. He is too powerful for you. Use my soul-self to find my mother, then take her and Wren somewhere they will be safe. After that, you'll have to keep yourself hidden from my father."

She picked herself up with a little help from him and filled the bowl with water from the fountain. She gave Wren one final hug and pushed her towards the bowl. As Wren stepped next to it, the water flowed out, surrounded the girl, and pulled her back into the bowl, through it, and on to earth.

"You have to go," Raven said with a look of apprehension. "He's almost here."

Beast Boy watched her for a moment. "Raven, I-"

"I said, get out of here!" she snapped. "Now!"

"I just-"

Raven grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward, giving him a quick kiss. Beast Boy stared at her in shock. He suddenly felt light, and he began to float into the air. He panicked, waving his arms and legs. She smiled, pulling him back down. "Thank you for never giving up on me," she said quietly. "And, again, I'm sorry." She pushed him back toward the bowl.

Beast Boy felt the cool orb of water encircling him. As he sank through the bowl, he never took his eyes off of the girl. At first, she was smiling at him weakly, then she turned the other way. The last thing he saw was the image of Trigon bursting through a wall and Raven covering her head with herarms to avoid the debrie.

The next moment, he found himself in Raven's room. Wren was sitting on the bed, crying.

"No!" he cried, tuning back to the bowl. He meant to dive back in, but he bumped the table and the bowl crashed onto the floor in five pieces. "No! Raven!"

Wren rushed to the changeling, throwing herself into his arms.

"Is she going to be ok?" she sobbed into his neck.

He held the little girl, trying to keep his emotions under control. It was not easy. No wonder Raven had such trouble. He took many deep, cleansing breaths, trying to regain his composure. She would be alright. She had to be alright. "Of course," he answered, pretending that he knew the answer. "Come on. There are some friends of your sister you should meet." He took her hand and led her out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven covered her head from the debris falling around her. Her father stood where the west wall once stood. Now, it was shattered, and Trigon towered, powerful and strong in his own dimension, looking down at his daughter.

She met his gaze evenly and then glanced back at the bowl. She rushed to it, picked it up, and smashed it into the floor. It bust into a million tiny pieces. 'Now they can't come back,' she thought as she turned back to her father.

He was laughing. A low, loud, menacing chuckle that shook the castle again. She struggled to keep her footing, but did not allow herself to fall.

"So," Trigon's voice burst through the air like a fog horn, loud and dominating, "Daddy's little girl has finally returned home, where she belongs."

The title of "daddy's little girl" infuriated Raven and she wished, for a split second, she had her full powers so that she could attack him. She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued to watch him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "So, you did give your powers away to that fool of a creature. Why, my dear?"

The pet name did not sound at all pleasant. More like an insult. She glared at him. "So that I would not be able to serve you."

"Ah, but you have a little left in you. I can feel it. And now, you will be mine."

"I will try, for as long as I can, to fight your control over me," she said.

He smiled wickedly. "I expected as much. Do what you will. We have plenty of time."

He laid his hand down, palm up, and she reluctantly climbed onto it, submissively. Though Raven hated her father, she knew she would always feel docile around him. He was her father, and she was his daughter. Besides, he was much more powerful than her now.

Trigon lifted his hand so that Raven was even with his face. "Once you have turned, we will find that little squeal, retrieve your powers, and you will stand by my side and help me conquer the world you so foolishly stopped me from taking long ago. Won't you now? You always were Daddy's little girl."

Raven hung her head, knowing that all he said was true. She accepted her fate. She only hoped she could get some kind of message to her friends before she turned. But, how could she send the message?

"Your siblings will be happy to see their sister has returned," Trigon said, interrupting her thoughts.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I doubt that."

He chuckled evilly and lowered his arm again. She stepped off and her father turned and began to walk away.

"You will sit with me once every day," he said without turning around, "and we will talk."

Raven did not respond. She stared at her reflection in the marble floor and could almost see the evil wrapping around her.

"And Raven."

She looked up at Trigon, who had stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "Do not think you have any hope of fighting for long. I will be patient with you for a short time, but not for long. You _will_ be mine."

Raven looked at the floor again. "Yes…Father."

He exited, leaving the girl shaking. Tears started to fill her eyes. Instinct made her hold them back at first, try to suppress the feelings, but then, she remembered that she did not contain her powers anymore. For the first time in her life, Raven let herself cry hard. She fell to her knees from the weight of each tear. It was exhausting, crying so hard. 'How do regular people do this so often?' she wondered. Even with her hands covering her face, she knew the moment her siblings entered the room.

Raven was the fourth and youngest half-demonic child of Trigon.

Bear was the oldest. He was large, taller and broader and stronger than Cyborg, Every inch of him was muscle. He had short, sheer black hair that stuck out everywhere, much like Robin's. His eyes were red, and his manner was strict. He was loyal to Trigon, and considered serving him a duty. And when it came to a fight, there was no one more sharp or tuned to his surroundings.

Vixen was next in line. She had long, straight, light orange hair, and orange eyes. She was tall, more than a few inches taller than Raven. Her behavior was haughty, superior, sultry, and slightly indignant when annoyed, which happened easily. She loved her father very much, and considered it an honor to be loyal to him. He was the only person she loved more than herself. She enjoyed the evil Trigon sent them to do. She was cunning and clever, and loved to outwit anyone who tried to oppose her.

Cobra came third. His hair was a dark navy color. It was shaggy and reached halfway down his neck. The color contrasted with the bright green of his eyes. He was the same height as Vixen, but he had a slight uninterested slouch in his posture that gave her a taller appearance. He was indifferent to everything. He served Trigon because he lived in his dimension. Cobra was the deceiving kind. He looked small and of little strength, but when he would strike, there was almost no one more deadly.

Raven stifled her tears, uncovered her face, and watched her three older siblings warily. All three had her ivory skin, and they all had the same nose. They all looked very much alike. Anyone could tell they were family.

Bear was standing in the front, erect and stiff as always, peering down at her with a disapproving glance. Vixen was standing to his left, hand on hip, and glaring at her. Cobra was on Bear's other side, farther back than the others, in his usual slouched stance, hands in his pockets. His look was not mean, more of an "I told you so" kind of look.

Raven felt their emotions hit her like a steamroller. She had not been around them in so long; she had forgotten what it felt like. Besides her meeting with Cobra a few nights past, she had not seen her siblings since they were children.

Bear's emotions reflected his disapproving demeanor. He felt this whole scene of crying was a disgrace. It showed weakness. It showed limitation. It was nothing like a proud child of Trigon should behave.

Vixen's hatred nearly burned her. Of course, it was nothing new to Raven. Vixen had always hated her. Raven was Trigon's favorite, and they all knew it. Vixen was jealous. She had always been loyal to her father, yet he called Raven "daddy's little girl". She hated Raven more than anything else.

Cobra did feel he had told Raven so, and he was not trying at all to hide it. Other emotions lingered as well. Abandonment. Neglect. Caution. These emotions from him hurt worse than those from her other siblings. She wanted so much to speak with him alone…

A cruel smile played on Vixen's devil red lips as she strode forward, hips swaying from side to side. "Why now," she said smoothly, "our Rae-Rae wouldn't be crying, would she?"

Raven glared up at her. Again, she wished she had her full powers. She could easily knock Vixen off of her high horse. The only reason she dared approach her in such a manner was because she knew her powers were gone. Yes, they could all feel it, or rather, feel the lack thereof.

The older girl knelt down next to her younger sister. "Oh dear, oh dear," she said, pretending to pout.

Bear took another step forward, frowning. "What have you done?" he demanded.

Raven looked at him, then at Cobra, who was giving her a side glance. "I gave up my powers."

"_Willingly_?" her oldest brother asked, as if the idea was inconceivable.

"Yes," she answered, turning her gaze back to him. "I do not wish to be a part of this…" She trailed off, unable to find a suitable word for the evil Trigon pursued.

Vixen rolled her eyes, standing again. "Why father keeps you around, I'll never know."

"Because I'm his little girl," Raven answered, knowing her response would infuriate her big sister.

It did. Vixen turned toward her, eyes glowing red, and a black orb of energy formed around Raven's throat, lifting her to the air. She struggled for breath and tried to fight her way out as Vixen approached her.

"You useless, stupid girl," she growled, growing closer and closer, lifting off from the ground so that she could hover only a few inches from Raven. "You can't be the favorite if you're dead."

"You…wouldn't," Raven gasped. "If I…had my…powers…you…"

"But," Vixen responded, smirking, "you don't."

Raven felt the last bit of air escaping her lungs when suddenly a large ball of black energy smashed Vixen into the ground. The younger girl was released, and fell to the floor, choking and gasping for air.

"Vixen," Cobra was saying, one hand taken out of his pocket long enough to stop her, "this isn't exactly the ideal family reunion."

"You idiot," she grunted, regaining her footing. She raised her arm to strike. "How dare you-"

"Enough!" Bear roared. He stepped between Cobra and Vixen, glaring back and forth at both of them. Then, he looked at Raven. "When you have turned, I will personally track down your powers, and after you have regained them, you will take your place on the right side of our father."

"Bear!" Vixen cried. "The right side is your place!"

"And I," he continued, "will step down to the left."

"But the left is my place!" she yelled.

Bear stepped toward her, towering over her. "You will step down."

Vixen's hands tightened into fists. Around her, black energy was forming. She tried to contain her emotions, but the orb kept growing, bigger and bigger. "She does not deserve to stand on the right side of father! She does not deserve to even be considered a child of Trigon!"

"It is not your place to decide what fate Raven deserves," Bear answered, holding her gaze for a moment. Then he turned back to Raven. "She has acted foolishly, and it is true, she has proven so far to be a disgrace."

"You sure know how to give a speech, don't you?" Cobra remarked.

"_But_," Bear continued, "she is home again. And once she has turned, she will see how foolish she has been."

Raven stared back at her older brother, feeling the small bit of love he had for her ebbing out.

Vixen gave a short cry of frustration, stomping her foot. The energy that had been forming around her smashed through the floor and about fifteen feet into the ground. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Bear gave Raven a last glance, a curt nod, and then walked out as well.

Raven stared at the ground, unable to sort out her thoughts. For once, she didn't try to clear her mind. She had nothing to worry about now. For once, she could just let herself feel confused and conflicted. Somehow, it all felt…nice.

"Well," Cobra said, leaning back against the fountain, his hands still in his pockets, "I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"You hate to say it?" Raven asked without looking up.

"You're right; I don't hate to say it. In fact, I quite enjoy it."

"I'm happy for you," she replied, sarcastically.

They were silent for a minute, and then Cobra huffed. "Come on," he sighed. He held out a hand to help her up. She looked at it and then up at his face. He wasn't smiling, but he had no negative emotions, besides the one he always had: abandonment. She accepted it and stood shakily.

"I feel so weak," she commented.

"Yeah, I know," he answered shortly. He began walking, back toward the corridor, and Raven followed.

They traveled down the corridor and to the black tapestry that guarded the small door that lead to their room.

_Their_ room.

Did he still consider it their room?

He opened it and left it open as he trudged inside, making no attempt to keep her out, so she walked in as well and shut the door behind her. Cobra threw himself flat on his back onto the soft, black couch, placing his hands behind his head.

"Whoever you sent," he started, closing his eyes, "to deliver that letter tried to sit on our couch. He found out the hard way that this is our room and our room alone, I guess." He was referring to the enchantment they had placed on the couch long ago. Anyone besides the two of them who tried to sit down was greeted with hard rock instead of soft fabric.

There it had been again, though. _Our_ couch. _Our_ room. Raven sat next to his head and looked down at him. His emotions had changed, and a slight smile was touching his lips. She could no longer feel the lonesomeness or abandonment. It had been filled. She suddenly had a flash of a memory of the two of them as children, in these exact positions. Cobra talking and Raven laughing, causing the couch to rise into the air from her unbridled emotions. It was ok for that kind of thing to happen here. Here, they were safe.

Raven smiled as she watched his peaceful face. Nothing had actually changed. He had been wary at first, but now he was fine. He wanted to act as if she had never left.

Cobra opened one eye and gazed at her. "You don't want to pretend like you never left?"

She almost laughed. It was a bit refreshing being around someone who knew exactly how she felt without having to tell them. She shook her head solemnly. "I will always regret the way I made you feel," she began, "but-"

"You're getting too emotional for me," he cut in, closing his eye again. Whatever trace of a smile he had worn was gone.

"But for once in my life, I _can_ be emotional," she said. "I want to feel what other people feel. I want to feel what my friends feel."

Cobra sat up, keeping his back towards her. The abandonment had returned.

"Cobra…I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt?" he asked, laughing and turning to face her. "Who said anything about being hurt?"

Raven gave him a look. They both knew she could feel it.

He frowned. "Why do you want to talk about it? Why can't we just pretend like you never left?"

"Because," she said firmly. "I am going to try my hardest to subdue father's piece of me as long as I can."

"What?" he demanded. "That's-"

"I don't care. I left because I decided if I was going to have to do something as evil as destroy a world, then I wanted to try my hardest to make up for it. I wanted to help people. I wanted to be good." She was breathing hard as she talked. Half of the emotions rising within her, she had never been aware that she felt. Only now was she realizing all of her reasons for all of her past decisions. "I asked you to come with me, and you said no. I didn't abandon you, Cobra. I hate that I left you here. I hate myself for letting you stay…but it wasn't my decision…it was yours."

Cobra turned away from her. "It was not my decision. I am a son of Trigon-"  
Raven groaned, rolling her eyes. "Stop making excuses! You know as well as I do that doesn't matter to you!"

He didn't respond.

So, she spoke again. "You just don't care."

"You're right," he said, smiling. "I don't." He lay back again, this time resting his head in her lap. "So, stop worrying about it. You're back now. And you're going to stay back. So, there's nothing wrong anymore."

And just like that the lonesomeness was gone once again. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, but then smiled down at him. His eyes were closed again.

"Yes," she said. "I guess I am going to stay here."

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying each other's presence, and the feeling of each other's emotions once again.

"You miss your friends," he commented at one point.

She looked away. "I do."

"Is that why you insist on trying to hold out as long as you can from turning? From loyalty to those goody-goody friends of yours?"

"I insist on trying to stay true to myself, and nothing more."

"But why?" he asked, sitting up and turning to her again. "You know in the end you're going to turn. Why put yourself through this torture?"

"Because that evil is not me," she answered. "My 'goody-goody' friends showed me that I am good. Before them, I was convinced that I was just a slave for father. That I was evil. That I was no good. They took me in and showed me that I am much more that just Trigon's daughter. I am me."

"The only thing you're going to get out of this is father's anger at your persistence and Vixen's satisfaction at your pain. You may enjoy making father angry, but I know you don't want to make Vixen happy."

"I'm not doing this for anyone but myself. Father's anger is a bonus."

"He's not exactly fun when he's angry, you know."

"He won't kill me."

"He'll get pretty close."

She shrugged. "Let him try his worst. It will only provide me with more opportunities to prove to myself that I am good."

Cobra sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever," he replied, lying back again. "Be prepared to hear 'I told you so' repeated many times in the near future."

Raven smiled.

***So, I hope everyone enjoyed my little additions to Raven's family. I thought of the characters awhile ago, and couldn't let them go, because I like them all so much. Please comment on them, because I would really like to know what other people think of them. If you guys like them, I will do more with them, if not, I'll drop them pretty soon. I like them, of course, because I made them up!lol Anyway, chapter 9 will be coming shortly!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Ok, so let me explain real quick what this chapter is going to be like. Most of this chapter, at least the beginning, takes place at the exact same time as the previous chapter, just at the T Tower. The emotions (the hatred and abandonment and disgrace) Beast Boy feels are actually what Raven is feeling from her siblings. Raven still has a small part of her powers, and since Beast Boy contains the rest, they are connected, thus he can feel what she is feeling. I thought it would be interesting to see what happens when Beast Boy has to go through what Raven does on a regular basis. Hope you enjoy! So, with no further adue, I give you: Chapter 9!**

Beast Boy had introduced Wren to the other Titans and told them a quick summary of what had transpired. He had rushed through the story. What was really hard was explaining that there was no way of helping her until he learned how to control his emotions and use her powers.

The other Titans sat perfectly still, shocked by all of the news they had just received. It was a lot to take in. Raven had a little sister(who was sitting on the couch beside Beast Boy, still sniffling), this entire time they had been in Trigon's dimension, and now Trigon had Raven.

"So…what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "First, I have to get Wren back to her mother."

Wren snuggled into the changeling, watching the others nervously.

Robin knelt down next to her. "Hi, Wren. I'm-"

"I know who you are," she said, drying her tears. "You're Robin. You're the leader."

Robin smiled. "Well, I-"

"And that's Cyborg," Wren continued, pointing to him. "You're half robot! Raven says one of your arms can turn into a gun!"

Cyborg grinned. "That's right!"

"And Beast Boy says your obsessed with the cars and boats and stuff you make!"

"Beast Boy says what now?" he asked, glaring at him.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "He he, yeah, urhhh…"

"And that's Starfire," Wren finished, looking at the Tamaranian. "You're Raven's very best friend. And you really are as beautiful as she said you were!"

Starfire smiled sadly. "I am glad to hear Raven thinks of me so."

Beast Boy stood. "Wren, it's getting late. We should get you in a bed."

"Can I stay in Raven's room?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, come on."

After Wren was settled in, Beast Boy returned to the main room. He watched, from the doorway, his friends sitting around the couch, still trying to comprehend everything he had told them. Suddenly, he felt a wave of emotions crash on top of him, smothering him. He struggled to breathe as the overwhelming protruded him. Hatred. Disappointment. Lonesomeness. He looked around the room warily. No one was even looking at him. Yet, all these emotions, directed at him, continued to pound him. Loathing. Disgrace. Caution.

He clutched his head in his hands. Who was it that hated him so much? And why? Why was someone so utterly disappointed in him? Was it because he had failed to keep Raven safe? Because he failed to bring her back? He looked around again. The feelings continued to pile on. Disgust. Shame. Isolation. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop!" he yelled. The faucet busted, spraying water everywhere. The couch and chairs tipped over, throwing his friends to the floor. The microwave exploded, followed by the TV.

Robin helped Starfire up as Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "What was that?"

"Who hates me?" Beast Boy demanded.

The other Titans stared at him.

"What?" Robin finally asked.

"Come on, I felt it! Someone in here hates me, and I want to know who it is and why!"

His friends exchanged looks. Cyborg took a step forward. "BB, no one here hates you."

"Yes you do! It's because I didn't keep her safe, isn't it?"

Robin approached this time. "Beast Boy, we know you did everything you could."

"No I didn't! I should have been more help! She could be here, safe, if only I had-"

"Beast Boy." It was Starfire this time. "You must calm yourself."

"Star's right," Robin said. "You have Raven's powers now. You're going to have to get your emotions under control."

Beast Boy looked around the room at the destruction he had caused. "Whoa," he said. "No wonder Raven…" He trailed off, thinking to himself.

Cyborg crossed to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll clean this up. You should go get some rest."

The changeling nodded and started to head toward his room. He stopped in the doorway. "Are you guys sure you don't hate me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course we don't hate you," Starfire replied. "You are our friend."

Beast Boy turned away. "I wouldn't blame you if you did." He walked uneasily back to his room. He passed a vase of flowers on his way, and watched in horror as an orb of black energy surrounded them and caused them to wilt. He started to run. Once he reached his room and slammed his door, he tried to think.

'What do I do?' he wondered. Finally, he decided he would have to try meditating. He sat down, cross-legged, like he had seen Raven do numerous times. He thought about how she usually floated in the air. 'I wonder if I could-' He started to lift off of the ground, panicked, and crashed into the floor. "Ok," he said aloud as he placed himself back into position. "Obviously no floating for now." He tried to clear his head, but too many thoughts were circling, and now that feeling of isolation he had felt kept changing back and forth from lonesomeness to contentment, and it was very confusing.

He thought of how, when Raven meditated, she always said those words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," he tried. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." But, instead of clearing his mind, he just became more confused. Azarath was the dimension Raven was born in, but what on earth did Metrion or Zinthos mean?

He had asked her while in Trigon's dimension, but she had simply answered, "Since my powers are so connected to my emotions, when I was learning to control them, I had to choose three words that meant a lot to me. I use those three words to meditate, and to use my powers, if I am doing something difficult."

"Why do those words mean a lot to you?" he asked.

"It's time for us to rest now," she responded.

'Of course she couldn't talk about them,' he thought. 'If they meant a lot to her, they would cause emotions to arise. And they won't work for me because they don't mean anything to me.'

He sighed and gave up, hopping into the bed. He didn't sleep a wink.

The next morning, he walked into the kitchen cautiously, afraid he might hurt something else. He was trying very hard to keep his emotions under wrap. So far, he thought he had done very well.

Wren was already at the table eating pancakes Cyborg had made for her. Starfire was brushing her hair, and Robin was sitting across from them. They were all listening to the child talk about Raven.

"And then, my sister smashed that monster into the ground!" she yelled, throwing a fist into the air. "And he didn't ever try to eat me again! She really is amazing, my sister! She is very brave, and pretty, and strong, and when I get older, I want to be just like her!"

The Titans around her laughed.

"Good morning," Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"Beast Boy!" Wren cried, running to him and hugging him. She turned back to the others. "And you should have seen Beast Boy! He was amazing! He was what Raven called a 'scout'. He flew waaaaaaay up high!" She stood on her tip-toes and raised her arm up as far as she could. "And he warned us if anyone was coming."

"Sounds impressive," Robin remarked, smiling at him.

Beast Boy smiled back. "Not much help, but I tried."

"Not much help!" Wren said rolling her eyes, a habit, Beast Boy noticed, she must have picked up from Raven. "He was loads of help! In fact…" She continued her story for Starfire and Cyborg, waving her arms animatedly, as Beast Boy pulled Robin aside.

"Robin, I was hoping you could help me."

"What is it?"

"Raven told me to use her soul-self to find her mother, but I don't know how to do that. You know Raven more than the rest of us. Do you have any idea how…?"

Robin shook his head. "All I know is she told me once that her soul-self was her real self. It was like residing inside her own soul."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess I have to try. But, I don't even know what to look for."

"Just look for Raven and Wren's mother. I'm sure when you feel it, you'll know. Raven would not have been so vague otherwise. She might not have been able to explain it."

"Yeah, or it might have had to do with the fact that her giant, demonic father was coming after us!"

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, "but this is something Raven has entrusted you with. She obviously thought you could do it, or she would not have done so."

Beast Boy retreated to his room again. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He counted to ten repeatedly until he felt his mind relax. Then, he tried to retreat into the back of his mind. It sounded like a deep thing that could lead to residing in one's soul. But, he couldn't find it.

"Come on, Rae," he murmured, bouncing up and down. "Give me something. Please, give me something."

Suddenly, a great pain pressed down onto Beast Boy's chest. He cried out, falling back onto his back. He hurt so badly, and it was not going away. His friends rushed into the room as he cried out again.

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded. "Beast Boy, what is it?"

Beast Boy bit his lip until blood was starting to draw. "I…don't…know," he managed to get out.

(In Trigon's dimension)

Raven was not screaming. She was so shocked by the amount of pain, she could not even utter a noise. She took pain well, as growing up half-demonic will do to you, but she could not believe what she felt now. Without her powers, she was weak and, worst of all, she could not fight back. She was lying on her side, gripping at the floor, although it was no use. She would just have to take the pain.

Vixen was standing over her, one arm pointed down, controlling the black energy that was flattening Raven into the ground. She stopped for a moment, and watched with a satisfied smile as her little sister writhed on the floor.

"Poor, poor Rae-Rae," she said, pouting.

Raven did not respond, unwilling to give her the pleasure of seeing her cave.

"You know," Vixen continued, walking in a circle around the girl on the ground, "this doesn't make me any happier than you. Well, maybe a bit. But, really, why would I want you to turn? Everyone will just hoist you up like you never even left. Like you never deserted and betrayed father." She stopped and glared down at Raven, who had lifted herself up onto her elbows. Vixen backhanded her across the face. "On second thought, this does make me happy."

Raven could not help her emotions give her away. Vixen laughed.

"See? Now you're thinking when you get your powers back you're going to make me pay. Good! Those kinds of thoughts will only make you turn faster.

Raven panted, glaring up at her sister, and trying to regain her composure over her feelings.

Vixen smiled. "Yes, good, get them under control. Hold off for even longer. I don't mind. It simply means I get to," she forced another shot of energy into Raven's chest, "repay you for all you've done to father." She stopped, peering down at the girl with silent tears now staining her cheeks. "You're pathetic." Vixen turned and walked out of the room .

Raven pushed herself up, hushed sobs escaping her throat. She hugged her knees tightly and retreated back into her soul self.

(Back at the T Tower)

Beast Boy, with the assistance of Cyborg, sat up, aching all over. "What was that?" he asked no one in particular.

Each of the Titans gave him concerned looks.

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt as if he was falling backwards. He looked around quickly and saw a black form of a bird slowly encasing him. He started to cry out but Robin smiled.

"You're doing it Beast Boy! You're going into Raven's soul-self!"

It still scared the changeling. He tried to thrash out against the bird, but it continued to surround him until he was completely shut off.

At first, he was surrounded by darkness, but then, it changed. It was white around him now. He reached out and felt nothing. He reached out even further. He didn't seem to be encased in something. He seemed to be in nothing. He looked down at himself. To his surprise, he discovered he was all black.

Beast Boy looked around, uncertainly. "What do I do now?" he yelled out loud, to see if it would do any good. His voice echoed off of nothing.

"Beast Boy?"

He jumped, looking around frantically. The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and it echoed all around him.

It spoke again. "Beast Boy, is that you?" The voice was shaken, and sobbing, and it sounded afraid, yet hopeful. Then it hit him. It was Raven's voice.

"Raven?" he asked the whiteness surrounding him as he turned in circles, searching for her.

All at once, in the distance, he saw a small black form. It grew larger and larger as he walked toward it. Now, he could see it was a person, huddled in a ball, hugging their knees, and shaking. Now, he could see who it was, even if she was all black in here.

"Raven!" he cried, rushing towards her.

She looked up and smiled. She reached her hand out. "Beast Boy."

He was growing close to her when he hit an invisible shield. It knocked him over. He sat up, shaking his head.

Raven placed a hand on the obstacle separating them. "There is a barrier between us," she said.

Beast Boy placed his hand on it as well. Their hands were a few inches apart.

"Raven," he sighed. "Are you ok? What happened? What's going on?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "All of this is too much. First, I feel all of these emotions, and I blow up the kitchen, and then this morning I get struck with all of this pain, and then I get sucked up by your soul!" He looked up at her and met her eyes. "But tell me what happened after I left."

"You must be feeling my emotions," she said, looking aside, thinking. "When Vixen was torturing me…"

"Torturing?" he demanded. "Raven, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said, meeting his eyes again. "Just…be prepared to feel a lot more of that pain."

"Oh good."

"I'm sorry," she said, weakly.

He watched her for a moment. "Don't be. I'm just glad to see you're alive. I thought for sure-"

"Father will not kill me. He wants me to turn evil so that I can help him. Once I turn, he plans on hunting you down to retrieve my powers. Have you found Arella yet?"

"Raven-"

"Have you?" The concern in her eyes spoke of the love for her little sister.

He sighed. "I haven't yet. This is the first time I've succeeded in getting inside your soul-self, and I didn't even do it on purpose. It just sucked me up."

Raven thought for a moment. "Perhaps, until you learn it yourself, I can help you. When you need to go into my soul-self, just try to retreat into the very depth of my powers. I will feel the tug and go back myself, which will pull you in with me."

"How do I find Arella?"

"We'll have to search for her presence."

"How do we do that?"

Raven shifted into a sitting position with her legs crossed under her and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and then let it out slowly. "Each soul carries a different aura. They all feel differently. Search with me and you will see."

"But how-"

She shushed him and sat very still. Beast Boy sighed and followed her lead. Silence consumed them and the changeling repeatedly counted to ten to clear his mind.

Suddenly, it felt as if they were moving. He almost opened his eyes, but he felt restrained.

"Don't fight it," he heard Raven mutter, barely audible.

He obeyed, letting his mind go. They seemed to fly around, and then he could feel something radiating. And then another. And then another.

"What is that?" he whispered.

"Those are the auras of souls. See how they are all different?  
Beast Boy nodded, though he knew her eyes were closed as well.

She continued anyway. "We just need to find the one that belongs to my mother."

They continued to move and feel the auras of different creatures. It was incredible to Beast Boy. It was like nothing he had ever done before. All too soon, in his opinion, they came to a stop.

"That one," Raven said. Beast Boy felt one of the auras stronger than the others. "That is Arella's." Behind his closed eyelids, he saw a flash of a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and large blue eyes, standing in a trashed room, looking around her woefully. He opened his eyes quickly and saw that he was still sitting across from Raven in the whiteness.

Raven was shaking her head. "She went back to their home."

"What-"  
"You must go to Azarath, the dimension where I was born. My mother resides there. Once you arrive with Wren just ask her to point the way to her home. She should be able to find it."

"Raven-"

"Beast Boy, I have to ask something of you," she said hesitantly.

"…Yes?"

"Would you…I mean…I…"

"Raven, what is it?"

She looked at the ground. "I'm afraid that I will turn any day now. I vowed to my father that I would hold off as long as I could, but I know I can not last very long. Not with so much evil around me. As long as I do not turn, they will continue to torture me, which means we both will go through that awful pain everyday." She stopped and looked up at him. "But, if I do not, then we will track you down, rip my powers from you, and destroy everything. If you…would be willing, can we…do this?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"This. I mean, sit like this, inside my soul-self, everyday? Being around your good soul would keep me good for longer. I don't know how much longer, but still…" she trailed off, looking away again. "I understand if you do not want to, though. That pain is a lot for me to ask you to go through, and-"

"Of course I will," he answered.

Raven looked up at him again, surprised by his quick answer.

"Rae, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She looked away again. And…was she blushing?

Beast Boy only had time to ponder on it before she spoke again.

"Thank you. We have to go. You must return Wren to our mother, and I must…face my family."

He placed his hand back up on the barrier. "Raven…"

She smiled. "I'll be alright. Tell the others I'm fine. And take care of Wren. Tell her I miss her."

He did not respond, watching her intently.

"So, we're going to do this tomorrow, then?" she asked uncertainly.

He smiled. "Sounds like a date."

Raven's eyes widened a little and then she was gone, in the blink of an eye, and he was back inside his room, surrounded by his friends.

"What happened, friend?" Starfire asked, kneeling next to him.

Beast Boy sighed a little. "I talked to Raven."

"What?" they all demanded.

"She said she's fine. And she helped me find Arella. Wren," he said, turning to the little girl, "you'll be home in just a short time."

Wren's eyes widened with excitement. "And Raven?" she asked, expectantly.

Beast Boy ruffled her hair. "She said she misses you. Don't worry. We'll have her back here as soon as we can. Now, come on, let's go find your mom." He looked back up at the other Titans. "So…who knows how to get to Azarath?"

They looked around at each other and groaned in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

***So, forgive me if this chapter is bad**** Finals are this week (random grunts and grr noises) and I'm trying not to hurry while I am trying to hurry through it. URGH, it's frustrating. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE R&R! I really want to know what my readers think. And once again, forgive the awfulness; I will do so much better after this week is over.**

Beast Boy looked around warily at the place where Raven had been born. She had explained to him yesterday, as they sat in her soul-self talking, that she had been sent away from Azarath so that Trigon could not destroy it. Apparently, Trigon did not care which world he conquered through her. While the priests were deciding which planet to send her to, Raven had been kidnapped by her father. She lived for only a short while in his dimension with him and her brothers and sister. She decided to leave. She returned to Azarath to discover that the religious leader who had raised her and taught her to control her emotions had died. Her mother then cared for her until the priests decided where she was to go. They chose a pretty insignificant, isolated planet: Earth.

As he looked around the place, he noticed how still everything was. They had passed a monastery a few blocks back. Beast Boy wondered if the priests who had sent Raven to earth still lived in there. They were entering a small town. A few people slowly moved about outside their homes or work places, but besides that, there was nothing happening. People were giving him strange looks as they passed.

He felt a squeeze of his hand and looked down to see Wren smiling up at him.

"Is your home nearby?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously. "It's just on the other side of the Baker's shop."

They walked a few more blocks until Beast Boy could smell newly baked bread. It was mouth-watering. Wren skipped ahead and entered the small shop.

"Wren!" Beast Boy called, chasing after her. He walked into the Baker's place and instantly wished he hadn't. Everything looked so very delicious, and he was starving!

Wren was standing on her tip-toes, trying to look over the counter. "Baker! Baker!" she called.

A burly man with a mop of blond hair came out of a back room carrying a basket of fresh bread. His jaw dropped when he saw the little girl. "Why, bless my soul! It's Renee Roth!"

Wren beamed up at the man. He glanced over at the green changeling, gave him a double take, and then dropped his basket in alarm, jumping back. "What is that?"

Beast Boy smiled warily. Wren ran to him and grabbed his hand. "This is my friend Beast Boy! He is friend's of my sister!"

"You're sister?" the man whispered, turning white.

Wren didn't seem to notice. She nodded away. "Yep! And guess what? He even has some of Raven's powers!"

The man screamed, and ran out of the shop, hands in the air. Wren watched him run with a confused pout. "What happened to him?'

Beast Boy took her hand again. "Uhhh, maybe you should just take me to your house."

Wren led him to the next building over. Beast Boy knocked on the door. It fell open at his touch. It was dark inside, and completely trashed.

The little girl beside him cried out and rushed inside. "What happened to our home? Mother? Mother!" She took off to a flight of stairs and started her way up.

"Wren!" Beast Boy called, chasing after her yet again. "Wait!" He reached her at the top of the stairs and was about to grab her hand when he saw the woman standing there.

She was the same woman he had seen in the vision. Long dark hair, big blue eyes. _Arella_.

She stared at him in shock at first, and then her eyes drifted down to her daughter's face.

"Wren," she breathed, tears filling her eyes.

"Mother!" the girl cried, rushing to her.

Arella knelt down and embraced the child as she flung herself into her mother's open arms.

"Mother, I've missed you so much!"

Arella was watching Beast Boy warily. "Who is this, that you've brought, dear?"

"This is Beast Boy!" Wren exclaimed pulling back from her mother and rushing to take his hand. "He is a friend of Raven's. He helped me escape!"

"But Raven is…" the woman trailed off.

"Still with Trigon," he finished for her.

She started crying, covering her face with her hands. "No," she moaned. "No."

"Don't worry, Mother," Wren said, patting her hair. "Beast Boy and the other Titans are going to save her! Mother, please don't cry!"

"Save her?" Arella asked, looking up at Beast Boy. "How?"

He met her gaze evenly. "I don't know. But, I promise, I will never give up trying to get her back."

Raven's mother watched him for a moment and then smiled. "I believe you. Thank you for returning my daughter to me."

"I was given orders, by your other daughter, to transfer you and Wren somewhere safe."

Arella laughed lightly. "That does sound like my Rachel. Where are we to go?"

"The Titans and I talked about it, and we think, for now, it would be best if you stayed with us."

"Can you afford that?"

"We live in a tower."

"It's huge!" Wren chimmed in.

Arella put an arm around her and nodded. "Then, we will more than happily join you. Thank you for taking us. Before we go, I must gather the rest of my things." She knelt next to Wren. "Darling, there's not much left of your room, but you should go check and see if anything's survived that you would like to take."

"Mother, where is Daddy?" she asked.

Arella froze and tears welled up in her eyes again.

Beast Boy had to watch as her mother explained to Wren that her father had died when Trigon kidnapped her. Wren started to ball, at first hiding in Arella's arms, and then running off into her own room.

"He killed him?" Beast Boy asked.

Arella turned a chair right-side-up and sat in it, drearily. "Well, it was not Trigon who came to retrieve her, it was one of his messengers. But, her father tried to stop them, and yes, they killed him." She placed her head in her hands. "Tell me what happened," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Please. My baby has been gone for months, and now my Rachel is trapped there…please. I have to know."

Beast Boy found another chair still intact, tipped it up, and sat down as he began the tale.

He told Arella everything, even more than he had told the Titans. He left nothing out. He found her very easy to talk to. Like Raven was. Something about Arella reminded him of her, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. One thing was definitely different. As he told the story, he watched Arella's emotions change along with it. She laughed at the happy parts, cried at the sad points. He could see where Wren got her emotions from.

When he finished, she smiled, tears still in her eyes, pride in the bravery of her daughter, nodded, and then said, rather frankly, "And now, you have questions for me."

Beast Boy was surprised. "I do?"

"Of course you do," she responded. "Questions about Raven that she can't answer."

"Well…" Beast Boy did have one question, for sure, but he was not sure he should ask.

"Please ask, I owe you so much."

"Well…I was kind of wondering…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Raven….well, when it comes to you, Raven…she-"

"Doesn't like me?"

Beast Boy looked at her, shocked by the answer.

"It's alright," she said, smiling. "I know very well she is not fond of me."

"That's not true! The last thing she told Wren was to tell you that she loved you."

Arella's eyes glistened. "Really?"

"Yes. I just noticed that Raven has a hard time calling you mother. Why?"

Her eyes grew sad as she looked off into the distance. "Well, I was never a good mother. After Azar died, I tried to raise her up in the same way, but it was difficult for me. I didn't know what I was doing. I think Rachel believes being around me during that time made her weaker, and more prone to emotions, than she would have been on her own. She doesn't understand how I can love her, though the statement is absurd. And…she always blamed me for the destruction she was destined to cause…"

"But, it is Trigon's fault, not yours."

"Yes, but…Rachel thought that…well, she thought that I should have killed her when she was a baby."

"What?" he demanded.

"I know, it sounds bad, and Rachel would never even suggest the idea if it had been anyone else besides herself. She is hard on herself. She thought I could have saved hundreds of people, whole planets, if I had only ended her life as an infant, preventing the prophesy from ever coming true. But," Arella's eyes turned hard as she looked above Beast Boy's head, "I do not believe in prophecies and the telling of fate. I believe we pick our own destinies, and I wanted to give my daughter a chance."

"And she did."

"Yes, but old feelings die hard. When we were writing back and forth, and she suggested we meet, I think she was realizing the same thing. I think she wanted to try again. And now…" her eyes became sad again and she looked at the floor. "And now, she's gone."

The statement hit Beast Boy hard, even though he had only seen Raven yesterday as they sat together. Still, the thought that she was stuck in that evil place with those…demons. It was unbearable.

The legs of the chair he was sitting on suddenly broke off, surrounded by black orbs of energy and Beast Boy and the rest of the chair fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his backend as Arella giggled.

"Still learning to control her powers, huh?"

He smiled weakly. "Not as easy as she makes it look."

Arella shook her head sadly. "Nothing ever is."

"We should get going. Wren mentioned Raven to the baker, and he ran away screaming."

She winced. "Yes, they are all very scared of Rachel. After the destruction that swept through the city when Wren was kidnapped, they threatened to run me out of Azarath. I left at Rachel's advice. I only returned to gather some things. I'll go get Wren."

Arella stood and walked back to her daughter's room. She came back a few minutes later holding Wren's hand. The little girl was still sniveling, her eyes red. She had a little bundle under her arm, presumably things she wanted to take. Beast Boy gave her a weak smile.

"We're all set," her mother said, gathering her own small bundle. "How did you get here?"

"Well, our friend Herald can open portals to other dimensions using his magic horn-thingy. He opened one up for us, and Cyborg drove Wren and me here in the Titan ship. He's waiting for us some ways out of town."

Arella smiled. "Then lead on, to the Titan spaceship."

Beast Boy nodded and started leading. Pulling her mother forward to catch up, Wren grabbed his hand. He smiled down at her and gave her a comforting squeeze. Together, they made their way back to the ship.

(In Trigon's dimension)

Raven sat obediently on the right armrest of her father's throne. He was talking, but she wasn't listening. She was staring off into space, thinking of a certain green young man who would be waiting to speak to her.

Trigon looked at his daughter expectantly and saw that she was ignoring him. His anger flared. "Daughter, I grow tired of being patient with you."

Raven glanced up at him and then back into nothing, not bothering to respond to him.

"Why have you not turned yet?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Maybe you're not as powerful as you thought."

Trigon roared in anger and blasted her. Raven fell and crashed into the ground hard. She winced as she picked herself back up.

"If I'm such a nuisance to you, why don't you just kill me?" she asked, angry.

He stood and glared down at her. "I might have. But, you've made it a game now." He smiled wickedly. "I've allowed you thus far to flit around like you have because you're Daddy's little girl. But now, it will be to prove to you that I am the most powerful being in this realm, and you will do as I say!"

Raven flinched away from his voice.

"You will be mine, Raven."

She bowed her head. "Yes, Father."

He smiled and sat back down on his throne. "You may go now. I will call you again tomorrow."

Raven slowly sulked out of the throne room and turned down the hall. "I may be yours," she huffed. "But not yet." She made her way towards the room she and Cobra shared, praying she would not run into Vixen along the way.

"Raven."

She winced and turned slowly, and was relieved to see Bear standing there instead of their sister. She faced her brother with a set jaw, determined to prove herself.

"How do you feel?" he asked, stepping toward her.

"Good," she answered, cocking one eyebrow.

"Do you feel any different? Don't you feel the wickedness at all?"

Raven could, as a matter of fact. She could feel it every moment of every day, trying to corrupt her. But, she had lasted this long, and she would last a little longer. "No," she lied, even though she knew he could tell she was doing so.

He sighed, shaking his head. "This game has gone on long enough."

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "it's only been a few days."

"Raven," he snapped. "What do you hope to accomplish by this? You know that you will turn. I feel that you have accepted that fate. So, why are you fighting it?"

"Just to tick off dad."

"I know that is not the reason," he retorted.

"And you know what the reason is," she replied, just as frankly.

He watched her for a moment and then sighed. "You never should have left."

Raven turned around and started to walk away. "That's a decision I will never regret."

"We'll see," he said, his voice following her down the corridor.

She pulled back the tapestry and ducked into the room hidden there. She sat down on the couch and breathed in and slowly for a moment, wondering what Beast Boy would be doing. He had told her yesterday about their plan to contact Herald and ask him to open a portal to Azarath. Hopefully, Wren and Arella would already be safely in the Titan's custody.

She inched back into her soul-self and waited patiently in the nothingness. It felt cool against her nerves and she closed her eyes and smiled at the peace she felt.

"Raven!"

Opening her eyes, she caught sight of the changeling rushing towards her. He held out his hands in front of him, feeling for the barrier. He reached it abruptly and sat down right in front of it.

"You found Arella?" she asked first.

He grinned. "I'm in the ship with them right now. Cyborg is flying us back home. Can you believe he wouldn't let me drive?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

He frowned. "Dude, that's not cool! Come on!"

"Did Wren find out about her father?"

Beast Boy nodded, becoming solemn. "Yeah, your mom told her."

Raven took a shaky breath. "How is she?"

He heard the distress in her voice; distress for her little sister. He felt a pang of pride as he watched her protectively ask about Wren. He smiled. "She's alright. She's tough. Like her sister."

Raven blushed a little and closed her eyes again, content with the news that her sister and her mother were alright. She was satisfied for the moment to just sit in silence and know everything was ok.

"So…Rachel?" Beast Boy said expectantly.

She opened one eye to glare at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"That's your name, huh?" he continued. "Rachel?"

"That is what my mother called me, yes."

"I like it. Rachel."

"Garfield," she replied, cocking one eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing his hands up in retreat and laughing. "Geez, you don't have to get so worked up. I like the name Rachel. By the way, when we were in Azarath, Wren stopped to tak to this baker, and he-"

"Ugh," Raven scoffed. "That man..."

"Bad back story?"

"Don't ask."

Beast Boy watched her while they sat in silence. She grew more beautiful to him every time he saw her. He also felt a new respect for her after hearing Arella's story. He had never realized before how selfless she was. She amazed him. And still, he knew there was more, so much more. Maybe, one day, she would share it with him.

Raven was relishing in the relief of feeling Beast Boy's innocent soul. It was not so pure that it burned her, like Wren's had, but it cooled the itching sensation the evil inside of her caused. She felt relaxed in his presence now, something she could not admit for anyone else.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him, a bit taken back. "What?"

"Before we got," he paused, looking around, "…here. I felt like someone was really…"

"Disappointed?" she answered for him.

"Yeah."

"Pick anyone in the dimension," she said, waving her hand flippantly.

"Oh…well I-"

"Can we talk about something else? As much fun a topic is, I do have to live there now."

Beast Boy sighed, but consented. They spent hours talking, and the changeling marveled at how much Raven talked and even laughed. He commented on it and watched her blush slightly.

"Well," she shrugged, "without my powers, I don't have to worry about anything. And, in here, we're safe anyway." She smiled at him. Then she looked away. "I had better go," she said flatly.

"Alright," he said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy watched Raven slowly disappear as the nothingness around them began dissolving. Next thing he knew, he was sitting, alone, in the Titan ship. He got up walked slowly to the Commons room.

"I was wondering when you would come out," Cyborg said when he walked through the door. He nudged his friends shoulder, raising his eyebrows. "Have fun on your date with Raven?"

Beast Boy blushed and the new microwave (the one they had gotten to replace the ole one he had blown up) flew into the air and smashed over Cyborg's head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Beast Boy cried, reaching out to him.

"Man, you better be glad that was just a microwave," Cy mumbled, scooting away slowly.

The changeling laughed, embarrassed. "Hehe…sorry. Where's Wren and Arella?"

"We've already got them settled in to Raven's room," Robin answered from the couch. "They were pretty tired, so they went straight to bed." He stood up and smiled slyly at Beast Boy. "We figured we would take care of them while you had fun on your date."

The couch tipped over and papers flew around the room.

"Please," Starfire said, righting the couch, "Beast Boy cannot take much more of the teasing. And by that, I mean our home cannot take much more of the teasing!"

Robin and Cyborg laughed together, off to the side and Beast Boy struggled to control his emotions.

"Hehe. Yeah. I'll see you guys in the morning," he said, turning quickly and going to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

***~sigh of contentment~ So, finals are over ^_^ and now I have time to write again! Sorry it's been so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter twelve will be up ASAP! Please R&R!:D**

Trigon's half-demon children sat together in a circle. Vixen, who was sitting opposite of Raven, was giving her the fiercest glare she could manage. Raven was looking at the ground. To her right, Cobra was slouching back, completely at ease, with his hands in his pockets. Bear, on the other side, was sitting erect, ready for anything.

Cobra sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"I agree," Raven remarked.

Bear spoke, "Father commanded it."

They were silent for a few more minutes.

"I'm bored," Cobra said. "Why do we have to babysit Raven all at once?"

"Because she's 'so powerful'," Vixen scoffed bitterly.

Raven took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Bear had caught on to her trick of retreating into her soul self and informed their father. After some painful interrogations that Raven remained silent throughout, Trigon finally decided that until she turned, Raven was not allowed to shift into her soul self. And so, her siblings were charged with sitting with her and ensuring she followed orders, unless she was speaking with him.

It had been three days.

And Raven knew she could not hold out much longer.

Without feeling Beast Boy's purity, and without being able to feel her own integrity in her soul self, she was turning. Already, she could feel that small piece of her that belonged to her father attacking her thoughts and shifting them into his point of view.

No, she could not last much longer.

"I'm just saying," Cobra insisted, "it would make more sense to take turns. Without her powers, she's not more powerful than any of us."

Bear gave his brother a look. "How can we be sure that you would not allow her to go against father's wishes when you had your turn to watch her?"

Cobra pretended to be shocked. "I'm insulted by your lack of faith in my loyalty." He scoffed. "Whatever, just don't give me a turn. Somehow I think I'll be ok without having to take a turn babysitting."

"We will all sit with her as father told us to," Bear said strictly.

Cobra blew out slowly, puffing his cheeks up.

Raven glanced up at Vixen, who was still glaring at her. She could feel the hatred flowing out of her. She knew what her sister was thinking: that there was no way she could win. Father preferred Raven, and nothing Vixen did could change his favoritism. It was unfair. As Raven watched her older sister, she felt sympathy for her. It really wasn't fair.

Vixen felt the sympathy, and it only made her angrier. "Keep your compassion to yourself, _Rae-Rae_," she snarled. "I could do without."

Raven looked away. She tried to shift her emotions elsewhere, for sake of an argument. She thought of her friends. Of Arella and Wren. Of Beast Boy. What would they think now that she had not been in contact with them in so long? What would they do?

'Whatever you try', she thought to herself, closing her eyes, 'please don't come here. _Please_ don't come here.'

It had been three days.

And Raven knew she could not hold out much longer.

(Four days later at the T Tower)

Beast Boy felt like he was going crazy. 'A week,' he kept repeating in his mind. 'A week.' Why had she not called on him? Had something happened to her? What was he supposed to do?

The Titans had discussed after three days time what they should do if Raven did not contact them again. Robin suggested they wait a week and then decide. A week had passed. And they had no idea what to do.

Robin spent a long time discussing with Herald whether he could open a portal to Trigon's dimension or not, but Herald explained that the demonic dimension was out of his range.

What would they do?

Each time Beast Boy had sat with Raven, he would try to ask her how they could get there, but she would always blow him off. 'She knew this would happen,' he thought to himself, miserably. 'She knew we would be cut off. And then…'

"But why would our friend Raven not want us to come help her?" Starfire had asked.

"She wants to keep us safe," Robin answered. "She doesn't think we'll stand a chance, so she doesn't even want us there."

"But what can we do?" Cyborg spoke solemnly.

Silence. No one knew.

Beast Boy sat on the couch by himself long after the other Titans had gone to bed, trying to figure out what they could do. Wren slipped in through the dim light of the single lamp burning in the corner.

"Beast Boy?" she asked tenderly.

He turned to her. "Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Wren watched her feet, hands behind her back. "I wanted to give you something."

Beast Boy looked at her uncertainly. "Ok. What is it?"

The little girl pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to him. He studied it. It was hard to see the detail in the faint light, but he could make out that it was a ring.

"What is it?" he asked again.

Wren pulled her hand back and looked at it. "It's Raven's. She used it to get to Trigon's dimension."

At first, Beast Boy did not comprehend. Slowly, it started to dawn on him.

"You mean-"

"I took it from her when she hugged me goodbye. I thought I could give it to you, and you could go save her. But, you all started talking about how brave Raven was for sending us away and staying there to face Trigon, and about how she only wanted to keep us safe, and…" she started to tear up, "and I don't want you to get hurt. I thought, as long as you and Raven were talking, that we could figure something out, but now…" she trailed off, sniffling. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret," she whispered. "I didn't want you to go back there. But, now…I just want my sister."

Beast Boy nodded, hugging her tightly. He took the ring gently. "Thank you, Wren."

She sniffled.

"You go back to sleep. We'll get her back."

Wren smiled and walked slowly back to Raven's room.

Beast Boy looked down at the ring and resisted the urge to slip it on immediately. 'No,' he told himself, 'I have to tell the others.' He walked into the hallway and waited until he heard Wren snuggling back under the covers and then ran to Cyborg's room.

After he woke all of the Titans up, they all gathered around the couch, sleep still clinging to most of their eyes. Beast Boy presented the ring and explained what Wren had said. They were all wide awake now, and ready to go.

"Do you think it will take all of us?" Cyborg asked. "Or just one?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy answered. "If it only takes one of us…I want to be the one to go." Robin started to speak, but Beast Boy continued before he could start, "I know I'm not the best, but I've been there and I know what Trigon's palace is like. Besides, it's my fault. Let me go and fix this."

Robin smiled. "I agree with you."

Beast Boy grinned at him.

Robin took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. "I'm writing a note for Arella just in case all of us are transported." He finished and turned to the other Titans. "We'll all hold onto Beast Boy with one hand and touch the ring with the other. When everyone's situated, Beast Boy, you will put on the ring."

The Titan's nodded. They took their positions, surrounding the green changeling. Each placed a hand on his shoulders or arm and touched the ring. Beast Boy looked around at each of their faces.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

Again, they nodded.

He took a deep breath.

"Then, here we go," he said as he slipped the cool ring onto his finger.


	12. Chapter 12

***So, I realize it's been forever. Sorry! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Birthday, all that jazz:D Hope you enjoy this next portion of the story. Getting ready to wrap it all up! R&R please! **

"We made it," Starfire breathed.

Beast Boy looked at the other's faces, taking in the dismal dimension they had appeared in. "Trust me," he said, "it's a lot worse than it seems."

"Comforting," Cyborg commented.

"Well, Beast Boy," Robin said, "lead the way."

The changeling nodded, shifting into a hawk. Starfire flew beside him, and the other two ran close behind. They headed west, toward Trigon's castle.

Cobra was the first one informed about the intruders heading their way. He killed the shadow guard swiftly so that he could not pass on the news. Raven was convinced that her friends would try some feeble attempt at rescuing her. These trespassers must surely be them. He reached out with his mind's eye and found them, sure enough, speeding toward the castle. A green bird, the changeling with Raven's powers no doubt, a red-headed Tameranian, a cyborg, and a short, masked boy. They certainly matched his sister's descriptions. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

He ordered the other shadow guards to stand down their patrol. Ever since Raven had arrived, their father had forced the guards to actually guard the palace, to be sure she stayed inside. Not that it mattered if she did run away. She could not leave the dimension. And she would have turned no matter where she hid.

It had taken less than a week.

Raven fought it all she could, but she had turned. Less than a week without speaking to her friend, and now she was almost as strict as Bear. Trigon was definitely in control. Her friends were too late. But, still, Cobra did not want to see them destroyed by his father. After all, he would have to put up with the feeling of Raven's sorrow. They meant a lot to her, he could feel that.

No. They would have to come to the castle. Then, Raven would send them home, and all would be normal again. He would do it himself, but he was not sure how they had even arrived in the first place, and did not want to run the risk of having them return again. It shouldn't matter. Raven had turned. They could do nothing about it.

Cobra stalked the halls, waiting for them to reach the castle. He had to be the first one to find them. If Bear discovered them…or Vixen… He shook his head to think of what they might do. He had to be the one who took them to Raven. He had to make sure they survived at least that far.

Beast Boy shifted back to his own form a mile out from the castle. "There were no guards last time we were here," he said, turning to the others. "And from my view, there are not any this time, either."

Starfire lighted down beside him. "They do not guard their palace?"

"Why should they?" Robin asked. "What does Trigon have to fear?"

"Raven," Cyborg said. "She defeated him back on earth."

"But, we're in his dimension now," Beast Boy said, staring at the palace. "And, if she's already turned..."

They were all silent for a moment.

"Come on," Robin said, taking the lead. "We're not doing her any good out here."

They used as much stealth as they could in the barren land and crossed quickly to the small door Raven had directed Beast Boy to the first time. They entered cautiously and tiptoed to the other door.

Vixen, standing in the fountain room, had just sent Cobra skulking off when she heard the door open. She shot up into the air suspiciously. Raven was talking with Bear in another room and Cobra was wandering around for some reason he refused to share with her. Who would be coming out of their room?

Appearing at doorway of the hall were four individuals, three boys and one girl. Vixen quickly matched their descriptions with the ones Raven had shared about her friends. Yes, the pretty Tameranian girl named Starfire, the spiky-haired cutie had to be Robin, the cyborg, she assumed, had to be Cyborg, and the little green changeling, the one who had Raven's powers, Beast Boy.

She smiled wickedly to herself. It was about time she got to have a little fun. She floated down to appear in front of Robin. "Well, hey there," she said seductively, standing with one hand on her hip.

The Titans stopped, staring at the girl in front of them. It couldn't be…

"Ra…Raven?" Robin stammered.

Vixen let out a light, trilling laugh. "Oh, come now, we don't look that much alike, do we?" She flew around to stand behind Robin and ruffled his hair. "Of course, I guess you didn't know little Rae-Rae had an older sister." She placed her chin on his shoulder and drew her hand under his chin. "How is it _you're_ in Rae-Rae's group and yet you are not the one she's pinning after?"

"Because I'm pinning after him!" Starfire shouted, breaking in between them.

Vixen pouted. "Oh, you brought a girlfriend with you. They spoil all the fun. I suppose it doesn't matter." She flew over to Beast Boy and ran a hand through his hair. "Sisters tend to be attracted to the same boys anyway. Hey, cutie. You must be the little green charmer Rae-Rae gave her powers to." Her hand trailed down to his chin and she pulled him closer to her. "I can see why she picked you, handsome."

Beast Boy pulled away from her. "Uhh…sorry, but I'm-"

"Please don't say taken," the haughty girl said, letting out another trill of laughter. "I just can't believe Raven would actually have a boyfriend."

"Urrhhh…"

"You're Raven's sister?" Cyborg asked, looking surprised.

"Don't you see the family resemblance?" she asked, flashing a smile. "What shocks you? That we're so different? Well, siblings don't have to be alike, do they?" She turned to Starfire, as if expecting an answer.

"No," she responded, thinking of her own sister.

"If you're Raven's sister," Beast Boy said, "do you know where she is?"

"Of course," she responded. "And I can take you to her, if you want." She placed a hand on Beast Boy's chest. "But, it'll cost you."

"Vixen!" a commanding voice shouted from the side of the room. A boy was standing there, the same angry look that Raven had displayed on his face.

"No way," Cyborg said. "Raven has a brother too?"

"There are two of us actually," he said, striding forward, hands in his pockets. "My older brother is with Raven right now. Vixen and I will take you to her." He turned to his sister. "And what exactly did you think you were going to get away with?"

Vixen glared at him. "Cobra, you're such a little rat. Going to snitch on me to our little sister, are you?"

"You cannot defeat her with strength, so you are going to try to get to her emotionally," Cobra said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you really think that would work?"

Vixen scoffed, smiling haughtily and placing her hand on her hip. "I was just playing, little brother. Don't get in such a fix." She passed him, rolling her eyes, then announced to the group. "Well, if you want to see your precious Raven so bad, then come along!"

Cobra turned to the Titans and looked them over. His eyes fixed on Beast Boy and examined him for what felt to the changeling like forever. Then, he turned lazily and followed Vixen down a long red hallway.

The Titans exchanged looks and then followed Raven's family.

Vixen glanced back at them after a moment and smiled. "Look at the lot of you, walking in such a pattern, almost like you are a team."

"We are a team," Robin responded. "We're the Teen Titans. We protect our city from villains."

Vixen froze and turned toward them. "You're a team of teenagers working together to defend your city from evil?" She burst out laughing. "_Teen Titans_! Ha ha ha!"

The Titans looked around at each other.

"Come on," Cobra said, continuing to walk. Vixen followed after him, still laughing, and the Titans hesitantly trailed along.

They entered an extravagant room, red in color with black tapestries and writings on the wall in a fiery language. A throne was at the top of a flight of stairs, and on it sat Raven. She was covered in the red birthmarks her friends had seen on her birthday. She was sitting in a calm manner, legs crossed, and hands lying easily in her lap. At the sight of the other Titans, she tensed up, sitting forward.

There was a boy standing next to her, larger than Cyborg, and built with pure muscle. He had dark hair and red eyes that glared down at them as they approached. Cobra slumped up the stairs a ways and then sat down. Vixen floated up them and lounged next to the throne.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, rushing forward.

Raven raised her hand in front of her and the boy came to a halt. He struggled to move, but Raven's black magic had surrounded him. It slowly absorbed him, and then zapped.

Beast Boy cried out in pain. The dark power disappeared and he slumped to the ground. He felt the absence of her power and realized she had taken it back. Her eyes closed and a slight smile crossed her face. She took in a deep breath and looked again at her friends. The smile disappeared.

"You shouldn't have come here," she said.

Cyborg was helping Beast Boy to his feet and Robin and Starfire took a step closer.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Silence," she said, tranquilly leaning back again. "You should have known better than to have tried to save me. The result was inevitable."

"Raven-" Beast Boy tried to speak, still recovering from the blow.

She closed her eyes against him. "How did you get here?"

Beast Boy held up the ring and Raven eyed it for a moment.

"So, Wren took it, did she? Perhaps she is my little sister."

Vixen rolled her eyes. "Please, I could do without feeling the love you have for your precious, little, mortal sister!"

Raven turned to her, eyes turning a fiery red. She stood, towering over her older sister. "You would do well to remember that I have my powers back now. I have put up with you long enough. Once I turned, with what little power I had, I was able to beat you. Or don't you remember, dear sister? Do not make me show you exactly why I am father's favorite."

Vixen glared up at her, but closed her mouth tight. There was just the slightest hint of fear buried in her eyes, beneath all of the bitter rage she was compressing.

Raven slowly faced her friends once again. Without a word, she used her powers to levitate the ring and fly it into her own hand. She took a breath and then closed her hand into a fist, crushing it. She let the dust of it trail onto the floor, watching it thoughtfully. "You must leave."

"Raven-" Robin tried to intercede.

"Enough," she commanded. "You were fools for coming. You must go."

Beast Boy looked around at her siblings. Bear was frowning down at them. Vixen was glaring at the floor. Cobra was watching Raven. There had to be something they could do…

Vixen slowly thought of an idea. She had to get back at Raven, and this was the perfect way to do it! She smiled charmingly down at the Titans. "Well, Rae-Rae, I for one think you are being very rude." Everyone looked at her and she smiled wider. "After all, they came all this way just to visit you! What harm will it do to let them stay a while and visit? You may never see them again. Don't you think you should spend a little time with them?"

Raven watched her for a while. Everyone else was staring at her, waiting for her to make a decision. She took a breath.

"I suppose…" she looked suddenly over her left shoulder. "Father is calling." She turned on her heel and marched out of the room, pausing in the doorway for only a moment to command her brothers and sister, "Do _not_ hurt them."

Then, she disappeared, leaving the Titans alone to face Cobra's indifferent sneer, Bear's spiteful glare, and Vixen's malicious smile.


	13. Chapter 13

***Ok, so, long chapter. Don't have much to say about it, except that I'm not sure how clear it is, because all my ideas have been running together lately. Blah, blech, and random grr sounds. Some things are supposed to be left unanswered, but if you will post any questions you have about this chapter or any previous, and I don't plan on answering them later, I will answer them before chapter 15. Oh! And, I'm starting a little bit before the last chapter ended, just a little bit, but I figured I'd give you fair warning. So, yeah. ANYwho, hope you enjoy:D Getting close to the ending now. Maybe a few more chapters. R&R please!**

Raven looked over her shoulder, tensing suddenly, as if she had heard something.

"Father's calling," she remarked shortly, turning on her heel and proceeding to walk out of the room. She paused in the doorway. Without looking back, she continued, "Do _not_ hurt them." Each word dripped with the unspoken threat. She disappeared around the corner. The other Titans stared after her in shock.

Beast Boy, feeling the strength fully returned to his limbs, tried to follow, calling after her, "Raven!"

A shield of black energy blocked the hallway, causing him to come to a halting stop. The Titans turned to face Raven's demonic siblings. Vixen was standing now, her arm straight out in front of her, controlling the barrier, blocking them from their friend. A coy half-smile played on her lips.

She turned to her brothers, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What should we do with them until Rae-Rae returns?"

"What use are they to us?" Bear asked. "We should just dispose of them now."

"Well, now that Rae-Rae's got her powers back, she's _obviously_ our new leader," Vixen said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "She said not to hurt them. But, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Vixen," Cobra sighed. "That's a bad idea. Don't make Raven mad."

"Oh, lighten up," she responded. "If we can't kill them, why not play with them?"

"Raven would be angry if they were hurt," Bear said.

"I didn't say we were going to hurt them!" she retorted. "I think they would make cute pets!"

Robin took a step forward indignantly. "We're not going to be your pets!" he proclaimed.

"We don't need pets," Cobra said to Vixen, ignoring the boy below them. "Just leave it alone."

"Nonsense, they might as well be good for something if they are going to stay here," she answered. "Now, who will get which _Titan_?"

"I said, we're not going to be your pets!" Robin repeated. "You can't keep us here!" Robin pulled out his staff and began to run up the stairs.

Vixen swept her hand toward the attacker, as if casually shooing away an insect. Robin went flying backwards throught the air until he smacked into the back wall and crashed to the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire called in earnest. Her eyes began to glow green, as did her fists, as she glared up at Vixen.

With a battle cry of anger, she, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, charged. Bear turned to face them, a look of annoyance displayed on his face. He pulled his arm back and then lashed out. A great force knocked the Titans back into the wall with a thud. They could not move. The punch had been so great, they could barely breathe.

"You may be the most powerful beings of your planet," Bear said in a quiet, threatening voice. "But here, you are nothing. We have all the power. And if you wish us to respect Raven's request to keep you unhurt, I strongly suggest you-"

"Sit," Vixen commanded, interrupting him. "Stay. Good little Titans!"

"I'm leaving," Cobra said, placing his hands back in his pockets and turning away.

"Not without your pet!" Vixen called. "We still haven't decided who gets who!"

"I don't want any of them," he replied.

Vixen studied the Titans carefully, a thoughtful hand rubbing her chin. "I think you should take the girl. You need a girlfriend in your life."

"I don't need a girlfriend!" he snapped. "I said I don't want one. Can't you just leave me alone? More for you."

"Bear, you want a pet, don't you?" Vixen asked.

The older boy shrugged. "Why not? I could use someone to spar with. Until I get bored with them."

"You should take the dark-headed one and the big one," she said. "They should stand at least a chance, fighting together. As long as you don't use any of your powers."

"That could be entertaining," he mused. "Fine, I'll take them."

"Good! That leaves the girl for Cobra, and the changeling for me!"

"I don't want one!" Cobra replied in a strained voice. "I'm not going to take it."

"I just love the idea of having a changeling," Vixen said to Bear, ignoring her younger brother. "He can turn into any pet I want!"

"And you'll finally have someone who'll listen to you," Cobra said, pretending positivity. "Until he decides to gnaw off his own leg to escape."

"Oh, take your new girlfriend and leave."

"I'm not taking it!"

"Well," Bear started, lifting his hand. Robin and Cyborg rose in the air, surrounded by a black orb of energy. "I'll go ahead and break these two in. I want to see what they can do." He marched out of the room, the orb following behind. The protests of the two trapped Titans began to fade as they disappeared around the corner.

"Robin! Cyborg!" Starfire struggled to her feet, trying to chase after them. She fell again, her strength not fully restored.

"Where is he taking them?" Beast Boy demanded.

"You're so cute!" Vixen cooed, flying over to the changeling. "I think I want you to be a kitten first."

She stood, watching Beast Boy for a moment. "Well?" she finally asked, annoyed. "Where's my kitty?"

Beast Boy began to shake his head. "Look, lady, if you think-"

"KITTY!" Vixen shouted.

Beast Boy shifted into an innocent, little kitten and mewed once.

"Oh, you're adorable!" she proclaimed. She picked him up and began to fly away.

"You're forgetting one," Cobra said, pointing to Starfire.

"That one's yours," his sister answered before she left the room.

"I said I didn't want one!" he called after her. "…I'm not taking her with me! …She's just going to sit here!" He turned toward Starfire and looked at her for a minute. Then, he huffed, turned on his heel, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Starfire called, running after him. "Do not leave me alone here please!"

Cobra continued to walk without looking back. Starfire caught up with him and stayed on his heels. He spun around suddenly, throwing her off balance.

"Stay," he commanded, pointing a finger at her. He watched her for another moment, as if to see if she understood the command, and then continued to walk on.

Starfire stood still for half a second, looked around, and then chased after him again. He sped up, trying to get away from her.

"Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?" she asked politely.

Cobra grumbled something under his breath and turned a corner, increasing his speed again.

"Could you slow down please? My strength has not yet fully regained from your brother's strike."

He spun around once again. "What do you want from me?" he asked, annoyed.

She paused, blinking her eyes in surprise. "What do I want?"

"You have to want something; you're following me around."

"Where else should I go?"

He stared at her. "You've been taken captive. Now, your captor doesn't want anything to do with you. And you ask where you should go?"

"Are you releasing me?" she asked.

He sighed. "Come on," he said begrudgingly as he began walking again.

:D :D :D :D :D :D

Robin and Cyborg ducked into a trench on the right side of the room just in time to avoid a large piece of metal Bear had hurtled toward them.

"This guy's crazy," Cyborg panted. "We can't beat him. What do we do?"

"We have to figure something out," Robin said. "He can't fight forever."

"We can't dodge forever either."

"Your friend speaks truth," Bear said, appearing above them. "Sooner or later, you will have to fight back." He reared back and punched down.

Robin and Cyborg rolled out of the way in opposite directions and began running once again.

Bear scoffed. "I took you two because I wanted a workout, not to play hide-and-go-seek!" He walked to the center of the room. The two Titans had found other hiding places to rest, Robin behind a large metal block and Cyborg in another trench on the opposite side of the room. Robin jumped out of his hiding place and brought his staff down toward Bear's head, but just before it made contact, the half-demon caught hold of it. Robin jolted to a stop and Bear laughed. "That was alright. Maybe if we were on earth, you might have actually stung me a little. But not here. No, you're going to have to try much harder than that." He threw the staff, with Robin still hanging on to the end, across the room.

From behind, Cyborg turned his cannon's energy boost as high as it would go and shot a blast into Bear's back. Raven's brother grunted at first, and then laughed. "That's more like it!" He turned toward the cyborg and chunked a piece of metal he ripped off of the floor towards him. Cyborg jumped out of the way just in time. Robin found his way to the trench to crouch beside his fellow Titan once again.

"We'll have to both attack him at once," Robin panted. "It's the only way we'll have a chance."

Cyborg agreed. They counted to three and then jumped out of their hiding places and charged the half-demon. Robin jumped into the air. As Bear caught him by the throat, Cyborg slammed into the warrior's stomach. But, he met fully developed abs, strong as the metal floors they fought on, and fell backwards. Bear threw Robin in the opposite direction.

"That's it," Bear said, smiling. "Now, you're getting it. You'll have to work together."

Cyborg caught Robin by the cape and pulled him to safety behind a large metal block as Bear tried to strike again.

"He's toying with us!" he growled, annoyed.

Robin shook his head. "He's coaching us."

"Well, naturally," Bear said, peering over the block. "If you're going to be any kind of sparring toys, you'll have to learn how to fight."

"We know how to fight!" Robin snapped. "Cyborg, go!"

The cyborg whipped his legs around and tripped the half-demon. Robin came flying over the metal box, and sent a rattling kick to Bear's head.

Bear fell back, smashing his head into the ground. He placed a hand on his forehead and lay still for a moment.

Robin and Cyborg stood together, smiling.

But then, Bear began to laugh. "Fine, fine," he said, standing. "A little more work, and you two might just come to be something."

The two Titans stared at each other, then at the relentless being in front of them. Bear laughed again, and reared back for another strike.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Beast Boy, back in his human form, lay on a very soft couch. Vixen sat at his head, playfully running her right hand through his hair, the left propped up and holding her chin. The changeling did not know what to do. He could not fight her. Though Raven had strictly commanded they were not to be hurt, he had a hard time imagining her sister would follow the instructions if he tried to get away. He kept trying to ease away from her, but Vixen was persistent, and finally pulled him down by his ear onto the couch.

"That's a good pet," she cooed, smiling sweetly at him. "Rae-Rae will come storming in any minute, and this site will really put her in a fix." She laughed wickedly, continuing to play with his hair.

"Wait," he said, standing up quickly, much to her dissatisfaction. "You're doing all of this just to upset Raven? Why?"

"Because you're cute…" she said sharply, taking him fiercely by the hand and pulling him back down to the couch. Her voice changed back to sound smooth and sweet as she finished, "…I'll tell you. You see, Raven has always been father's favorite. Even after she betrayed and abandoned him, he still loved her best." A hint of bitterness had snuck into her voice and her eyes had grown cold and sharp as steel. "She's more powerful than all of us, though no one knows why. But, the problem is, I've been here all along, serving father and behaving loyally. Yet, _Rae-Rae_ remains the favorite."

"So, you're jealous," he remarked. Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see her icy stare fixed on him.

"I am not jealous!" she shrieked. "That little spoiled brat has gotten everything I have ever wanted: power, position, father's love! And she behaves as if it is all a curse! My entire life's dream that she has achieved, she throws aside like it is all worthless! And now, she has retained her powers, so I cannot punish her physically." She smiled wickedly, leaning forward toward Beast Boy. "Luckily, she still has one weakness."

"You are going to try to hurt her feelings?" he asked unbelievably.

"It must seem like a silly idea to you," she remarked. "But, you have to remember, our powers are driven by our emotions. And little Rae-Rae has always been so bad at controlling hers. She has far too many. Powerful as she may be, if her emotions are out of control, she cannot effectively use her powers." Vixen cupped a hand under his chin, starting to pull him toward her.

"No!" Beast Boy pulled away, flipping off the couch and standing defensively behind it. "I'm not going to help you hurt her."

"Whether I have to force you to help me, or you do it willingly, matters little to me. But, it is so much easier and enjoyable when you are willing. Either way, you _will_ comply." She stood slowly, seductively, as she talked, facing him. "You don't have to really be infatuated with me." She leaned forward on the couch until she was only inches away from him. "Just make it look like you are. Unless, you just really can't help it."

Beast Boy spun away and crossed to the other side of the room. "No. I won't do it."

"Why did you come here?" she asked abruptly. "To save your precious Raven, right? To take her back home with you, la-di-da, save the day, all that other nonsense." She walked toward him as she spoke, crossing the ground easily and in a strict manner, as if she was talking business now. "I want her to return with you almost as bad as you do. Think about it for a moment. If she cannot effectively use her powers because her emotions are out of control, father will no longer want her around. He won't even notice if she leaves. You get your Raven back, I get the attention I deserve; everybody wins!" She had reached him, and stood, with her arms crossed, looking like she was about to strike a deal.

Beast Boy was not sure what to think. What Vixen was saying made sense, in a weird kind of way. Could hurting Raven really be the only way to save her? But, how could he even be sure seeing him with her sister would hurt her? Would she ever forgive him if it did? Would it be worth it if it saved her from Trigon? "I don't know…"

Vixen took a step closer and placed a hand behind his head, twirling his hair. "Trust me."

Beast Boy was considering the idea when he heard the door open.

"Vixen!" a voice he recognized in horror as Raven's shouted. "Where are-" Raven stopped, frozen, at the sight of her sister's arms wrapped around Beast Boy.

He pushed away from Vixen, and stuttered, "R…Raven-"

"Raven!" the older sister cried dramatically. "I'm so sorry you saw that! Beast Boy and I were just…getting to know each other a little better." She smiled viciously.

"No!" Beast Boy cried. "Raven, we weren't-"

"It doesn't matter," Raven cut in sharply, glaring at Vixen. She could feel the treachery, the malicious want to hurt her ebbing off of her sister. Worse than that feeling, was that of satisfaction as Vixen felt the awful pang that shook her little sister's entire body. "Come on, Beast Boy," she continued, without taking her eyes off of Vixen. "I'm sending all of you home. Now." She turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room.

Beast Boy glanced at Vixen, who smiled and gave him a flirtatious wave. He shook his head, unable to understand her, and took off after Raven.

"Raven!" he called, catching up to her. "Listen to me, that wasn't-"

"Father could tell I was keeping something from him," she said, interrupting him. Beast Boy searched, trying to connect to her eyes, but she avoided his gaze. "He will find out you are here before long. We have to get you out of here."

"You didn't tell him we were here?" he asked, blankly at first. "But, doesn't he have control over you now? Unless…you haven't turned all the way! I knew it! You can come back with us, and-"

"Be still!" she hissed, turning on him. "I am no longer a Titan. I am no longer a friend. I kept your presence here secret from my father only in respect of our past friendships, and the many times the Titans have saved my life." She looked away. "Once you leave, you must not come back. Be warned now: I will not protect you again. If you return, it will be for the last time." She began walking again, slower this time.

"But…" Beast Boy stared after her. "Raven, you can't mean that."

"Come on," she said without turning around.

After a moment, Beast Boy followed. "Please, Raven," he pleaded. "Please…"

Raven shushed him and motioned for him to stay where he was. She entered a doorway. He heard her voice, commanding and strict, yelling, though he could not quite make out the words. A few minutes later, she exited. Robin and Cyborg followed after her, both exhausted, startled, and on-edge.

"Dude, what happened to you guys?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg pointed toward the room. "We got to get to know Raven's brother Bear…he's crazy."

Robin took a few breaths and then turned to Raven. "Raven, what's going on?"

"Not now," she answered. "We have to find-"

"She's right here," Cobra said, appearing from a hallway to the right, followed by Starfire. "You need to get a move on."

"I'm working on it," she said.

Starfire rushed forward. "Friends! I am glad everyone is alright."

Cyborg huffed. "Speak for yourself."

"Alright, Raven," Robin demanded, "we need to get out of here."

"Yes, you do," she said. "I'm sending you all back right now."

"You're sending all of _us_ back?" Cyborg questioned.

Starfire frowned. "Friend Raven, it sounds as if you are not including yourself."

"That's because I'm not. I cannot go back with you. The Raven you knew is long gone. I'm saving you this time in respect of our old friendships." She shut her eyes tightly. "I owe all of you my life. Now, I am repaying the debt. I am allowing you to leave with your lives. But, know this." Her ice cold violet eyes shot open, glaring at each of them. "If you return, I will end you."

The Titans stared at her in shock, all except for Beast Boy, who had already heard this charade. The seriousness in her eyes made him hesitate, but he knew he had to try again.

"Raven, please…"

But Raven had already closed her eyes again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her soul self wrapped around the four Titans, encasing them in darkness. When next they could see, they were falling to the floor of the T Tower.

"No!" Beast Boy cried as the bird-formed soul of Raven disappeared into the night.

It returned to Trigon's dimension and back to Raven. She opened her eyes and took a sharp breath, then let it out slowly.

Cobra watched her, feeling her pain at having to banish and threaten her friends, her guilt for hiding information from their father, her heartache. He did not know why the heartache was so infinite, but he guessed Vixen had something to do with it.

"So," he spoke carefully, "the Raven they knew is long gone, is she?"

"The Raven they knew was good," she responded. "Or, at least, she pretended to be."

"The Raven they knew would have kept their presence a secret and helped them escape. And you did exactly that."

"This time."

"Stop pretending like it wouldn't, or doesn't, hurt you to lose them!" he snapped, annoyed by her persistence. "I know it does, I can feel it."

"Just because it hurts," she said, turning away from him, "doesn't mean I won't do it."

Raven walked back to the throne room, her head held high. Cobra could only watch her walk away. He felt her pain, her compliance, but there was something else creeping up. Some kind of pride, or knowledge, that was rising within her, as if she was discovering something about herself. He knew she would not be willing to share at the present, so he stuck his hands in his pockets, and wandered down to their room.

Part of him wanted to chase Vixen down and find out what she had done, but he knew it would only make her happy to see him so angry. No, he would have to treat this situation like any other one: just act with sheer indifference.

He entered the room and threw himself lazily onto the couch. Thinking about Raven, Cobra thought again about how unhappy she was, having to say goodbye to her friends and treat them so crossly. She was far happier on earth, he realized. But the thought made him angry. Why couldn't she be happy here? Maybe her siblings weren't exactly equal to the band of evil-fighting Teen Titans, but he was here. Cobra and Raven had such a strong connection. When Raven left, she missed him, but she made friends to help fill the void. Cobra had no friends. He had no one to talk to. He needed her.

That thought was sobering. He had never admitted to needing anyone or anything in his life. He sighed and shook his head. _Give it time_, he thought. _She will forget about them, and everything will be better than ever before_. He couldn't help the small thought that popped into his head: _wishful thinking._


	14. Chapter 14

***Not very long, but hopefully a pretty good chapter. Have a wonderful day everyone! R&R please!**

Cobra felt the finality emanating from Raven as he entered the small throne room. She was seated on the throne, watching the door, as if she knew he would be coming in. He looked up at her and saw the determination set in her icy, violet eyes. The decision was a big one, he could feel that. The knowledge she had been acquiring, the idea, it had completely formed. It was no longer a thought, it was a plan. If he waited, he knew, he could guess what the decision was based on her feelings, but he was not feeling particularly patient.

"What is it?" he asked, almost annoyed. "What is this great secret you've been keeping? What is your plan?"

Raven looked at him for a moment, and then up, above his head, as she spoke, "I have come to a decision."

She paused. Cobra laughed, irritated now, and opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but was interrupted as she continued.

"I am going to embrace my demonic side."

Pain. Sorrow. Fear. Anger. Emotions flooded Cobra like they never had before, and he struggled to keep them under control. "…what?"

"Once I have done so, I will be powerful enough to take anyone. Including father. I will be the ruler of this dimension. It is my rightful place."

"No!" he commanded.

Raven glared down at him. "No? You don't have any say in the matter."

Cobra searched for her eyes, but Raven had looked away again and would not meet his gaze. He felt her emotions, searching for clues. He picked up a few. He slowly began to nod. "I get it. The only comfort you get from the pain you face now is sinking. The farther you sink into your demonic side, the easier your ache is to bear. So, now, instead of facing your emotions, you are going to hide from them completely by letting your demonic side out."

"My emotions have nothing to do with my decision," she lied.

He gave her a look.

She set her mouth, anger growing in her eyes. "I was meant to rule this dimension. I'm just speeding up the process. I'm only doing what father taught me: conquering those weaker than me. He should be proud."

"You know what happened to Vixen. What if you lose control?"

Raven sat up straight in a dignified manner. "I'm more powerful than Vixen."

"So?" he snapped. "What if you lose control?"

"I'm powerful enough to-"

"You don't know that!"

Raven's eyes glowed red and Cobra found himself flying back into the wall. Her dark energy held him there and he gave up trying to resist as she stood and made her way slowly to stand in front of him. "I am going to embrace my demonic side and start a revolution unlike any other. You can either stand with me, or stand against me."

Cobra let his head fall. "…I don't want you to do this…but I will always stand with you."

Raven released him and placed a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a long, meaningful look, one of love, friendship, and trust. Then, she walked briskly out of the room.

Cobra was left, alone.

Raven thought about her choice as she walked to Bear's room. She thought about Cobra accusing her of sinking. Sinking was the half-demons' expression for losing yourself to your demonic side. You slowly let it consume you. She had to admit to herself, she had been sinking a little. She had to. The pain she felt was too much to bear. The pain of hurting her friends, of threatening and banishing them, of telling them goodbye forever. And that image of Vixen's arms around Beast Boy would not leave her mind! It was driving her insane! She had to find some way to kill the aching she felt. And sinking was the answer.

While sinking, she realized that she had enough power to control her demonic side. And to defeat Trigon. He had control over her now, and she was loyal enough, but she still hated him. He wanted her to be evil, did he? Well, she would be evil. She would become a full demon and take over his dimension. Maybe, she would even continue to conquer, as he had done. She knew she would not care at that point.

She came to Bear's room, and entered without knocking. Bear met her at the door. He could feel her intensity as she had walked up the hall. They talked briefly, and Raven explained her plan to him.

"Raven, sinking is never a good idea," Bear advised, knowing that was the only way she could have known. "You must face and control your emotions, not run from them."

"I'm not running from them," she insisted. "I have made my decision. Now you must make yours. Where will you stand?"

Bear sighed, examining his sister. "I believe you have enough power to control it. However, I am not convinced you will be able to defeat father that way. If you have it controlled, it will not reach its full potential. I will stand with whoever reigns. Until you prove yourself capable of doing so, I stand with father."

Raven smiled. "I expected as much. I do not blame you. You are loyal. I look forward to that loyalty when I rule." With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Bear looked after her, smiling, although he was deeply worried by the fight that would be coming up. It was serious. He was loyal to his father. But, he was also loyal to his siblings. The matter was a confusing one. He would have to wait and see who took over.

Raven walked back to the throne room and took a seat. Cobra, sitting on the stairs, looked up at her. They could both feel Vixen's anger growing. She had guessed, or perhaps spied on the conversation Raven and Bear had. It didn't matter. She knew what Raven was planning.

Vixen stormed into the room in a huff. "You can't do it!" she screamed, glaring at Raven. "You can't take over the dimension!"

Raven watched her appraisingly, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you hear me?" Vixen shrieked. "You can't do it! I'll stop you! I'll tell father!" She waited for a fight, an argument, a remark, something, but Raven merely sat quietly, watching her. It infuriated her more than any words her sister could have come up with. "I'll stop you!" she continued. "You'll see!"

Raven felt the fear radiating from her older sister and could not stop the sly smirk that crept into her lips.

Furious, Vixen screamed again and stomped out of the room, rushing to inform her father of Raven's decision.

Raven rejoiced in her sister's fury and fear. It felt wonderful. But, this was just the beginning of her revenge. Once she took over, Vixen would regret every little thing she had ever done to her little sister.

Cobra looked up at her expectantly and Raven sighed.

"I suppose," she began, "I should start the process now."

"Raven, think it over one last time," he pleaded.

She took a deep breath and began to travel back into her mind, retreating to her soul-self slowly. "Don't worry," she breathed, closing her eyes. "This will all be over soon."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

The Titans had been back in the T Tower for two days, and they still could not believe it. They had failed. They had not been able to save Raven. And she had destroyed their last hope of returning. Even if they could, she had made her threat clear. Now that she had turned, they did not know whether she would go through with it or not.

Now, they had to accept it: Raven was gone. Forever.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg sat around the couch, silently. No one spoke, or moved, or cared. They were all thinking about Raven.

Beast Boy was wandering the halls. He couldn't sit still, it only made it worse. He could not get his mind straight. The memory of Raven's face when she entered the room and saw Vixen wrapped around him kept sliding into view, quickly replaced by the conversation they had to have with Arella and Wren.

He winced at the memory once again.

"Beast Boy!" Wren had called, rushing into the room. She looked around expectantly. Slowly, her face began to drop, realizing Raven was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"

Arella stood in the doorway, one hand over her delicate mouth, as if preparing for the news. The Titans exchanged looks. Beast Boy took a breath.

"Wren…she's not coming back," he finally managed.

The little girl's eyes filled with tears. Arella cried out in anguish and fell to the floor. Wren rushed to her side. They held each other, crying together. Silent tears rushed down Starfire's face. Beast Boy bit back his own tears. He ran from the room, unable to face his own shame. He had failed Arella. He had failed Wren. He had failed Raven.

Wren had approached him the next day. Her face was slightly puffy; she had been crying all night. Beast Boy did not want to face her, but he knew she was leaving soon. Arella wanted to go back home, and Robin had arranged for the Herald to transport them back to Azarath.

"Beast Boy," the child said, taking his hand in hers. "I know you tried your best. Raven wouldn't want you to be mad at yourself."

He looked at Wren, impressed by her wisdom, but shook his head. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Wren smiled sweetly. "It's not your fault. I bet Raven will come back! She's just not ready yet. But, I know she'll come back. She has to; she promised me she would visit."

Beast Boy smiled. "Maybe you're right."

But, he knew it wasn't true. And he suspected she did too. She was just being positive.

Now, all he could do was wander the halls and try to make it all make sense.

Passing by Raven's room, for what must have been the hundredth time that day alone, Beast Boy heard a noise, coming from inside. He approached the door carefully, placing his ear against the cool metal. He waited, but only silence emitted from the room. About to give up, Beast Boy was startled to hear another sound. He opened the door and rushed inside.

A dark, hooded figure stood on the other side of the bed, beside the bedside table, holding a picture frame. The cloak swayed gently in the bitter breeze that blew through the open window.

"Raven?" he asked, unsure, but hopeful.

The figure reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak, to reveal navy blue hair and startling green eyes.

Beast Boy blinked a few times. "…Cobra?"


	15. Chapter 15

***Sorry it's been so long guys, crazy crazy school. Many thanks to Baconbitz for reviewing! Hope you enjoy:)**

"Cobra?" Beast Boy asked again, straining his eyes in the dark of Raven's room. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Cobra placed the picture frame he had been holding carefully back down onto the bedside table, as if he was placing something precious. Beast Boy glanced at the picture inside. It was one taken at the park, of all of the Titans together. He looked back up at Raven's brother, waiting for an explanation.

The half-demon took a breath. "I had to come. Raven is…" He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Raven is sinking."

"Sinking?" Beast Boy asked. "What does that mean?"

"Raven is the most powerful of Trigon's four demonic children," Cobra explained. "Even without all of her powers, when she turned, she was just as strong as the rest of us. When you came and returned her powers, she became only second to our father. He was very pleased. Raven's always been his favorite, because she has so much potential. But, he has been too naïve. Raven realized that she had not reached her full potential. She had embraced the side of her that father controlled, but she had not embraced her full demonic side." The half-demon looked at the ground, his eyes and voice growing sad as he continued. "Vixen tried, once, to embrace her full demonic side. Father strictly forbade us from doing so, but she thought that if she could control it, she would prove herself to him. But, she was not powerful enough to control it. Once that side of her was let loose, it was too much for her human side to handle. She nearly destroyed the entire palace. Bear and I had to join with father to fight and stop her." He cringed at the memory. "We had to cause a lot of damage. It took her years to recover."

Beast Boy spoke, "Hold up. Are you saying…Raven's going to try to let loose her demonic side?"

"Yes," Cobra said, meeting his gaze. "She might be powerful enough to control it. If she succeeds, she plans on taking over our father's reign. But, if she does not…"

"You're afraid she'll lose control, and you'll have to fight her…and hurt her."

"Raven is so powerful…if her demonic side gets loose, and she cannot control it, she may end up destroying the entire dimension, and all of us along with it. If we stand a chance of stopping her, we will be forced to hurt her…possibly end her."

The changeling took a step back. Shock kept him quiet, for a few seconds. "You can't do that!" he yelled.

"That's why I'm here!" Cobra said, exasperated. "Raven told you that she could not be saved, but she was lying! I can still feel the love she has for all of you Titans, and the pain she felt when she had to say goodbye to you was almost unbearable. Especially you. That's why I came here. I had to get you."

"Me? Why me? How can I convince her any more than you can?"

"I don't know. All I know is, she won't listen to me. But, when you were in the dimension with her, you got her to open up. She told me all about your conversations, and that she had never shared so much with anyone but me."

Beast Boy blushed at the thought, and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess…but, still, I don't see how I can do anything."

"Just come back with me. Try to talk her out of doing this. Please."

Earnest green eyes pleaded with Beast Boy as the changeling thought about it.

"She's already started the process," Cobra snapped. "You have to make a decision now. The process has three stages. The first is the initial pain of fighting through your own subconscious until you reach the second stage, that where you are truly yourself. You are able to see the two sides of you, the human and the demonic. The third stage is the one in which you chose who you will be. You can only contact her when she is in the second stage. She had already started the first stage when I left."

"If I talk to her when she is completely herself," Beast Boy thought. "Then, Trigon will not be in control. Which means, I can convince her to come back!" He looked at the half-demon. "You knew that didn't you?"

Cobra sighed. "I hate the idea of Raven leaving again…but I hate even more the idea of having to hurt her, or worse, kill her. Also, I happen to live in that dimension, so I would appreciate it if she did not destroy it. Besides, she is happier when she is on earth, with all of you."

Beast Boy nodded. "You're a pretty good brother."

"Have you made your decision?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

Beast Boy thought briefly about Raven's threat. That if he visited again it would be his last.

"I'll go," the changeling answered.

"Good," Cobra said. He began to transform into a dark form, his soul-self. The black, snake-form wrapped around Beast Boy until he was completely concealed. He felt the sensation of movement, and then he was in Trigon's dimension.

They were just outside of the castle. Beast Boy was about to ask why they had not appeared inside when Cobra pulled him down to the ground. He looked up and saw shadow guards flying through the sky. Above them, a black form of a fox circled.

"Vixen," Cobra whispered to him. "She's looking for me."

They waited until Vixen's soul-self and guards flew far away before Cobra led the way to the little door to his room. Upon entering, they were surrounded instantly by hundreds of shadow guards. Cobra lashed out, a black energy bursting from his arm and sweeping through the soldiers. But with every guard that evaporated before them, two replaced it.

"Follow me!" Cobra shouted and ran forward, killing guards as he passed.

Beast Boy ran after him, fighting off his own fair share. They ran out of the room, down the hall, and toward the throne room.

Cobra stopped outside the door and, as he continued to fight off guards, shouted to Beast Boy, "Raven's inside! I'll keep the shadow guards busy out here! You get in there and stop her!"

The changeling nodded and burst into the door, closing it behind him quickly after taking one last look at Cobra, still battling the increasing number of Trigon's soldiers. He turned and looked up at the throne, where he saw Raven, floating cross-legged in the air with her eyes closed, as if she was merely meditating like she always did.

But, as he took a few steps toward her, a force like a powerful gust of wind blew him back against the wall. Beast Boy took a deep breath and fought through the wind sweeping the room around Raven. He struggled slowly up to the steps and called out her name. She did not stir. Climbing up the stairs and unsure what he was supposed to do, he tried again.

"Raven!" he called. She still did not move. Beast Boy reached out and touched her arm.

A blinding light flashed in front of his eyes and suddenly he was standing in the middle of what appeared to be Azarath. He was staring, dumbfounded, at the peculiar land, wondering how he had gotten here, when he heard his name.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned quickly and saw Raven approaching him cautiously. "Raven?" he asked.

"Beast Boy!" She ran forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it's really you!"

The changeling couldn't believe what was happening. Raven was…hugging him? She was excited to see him? As she broke away, he stared at her in shock.

She frowned suddenly. "You shouldn't be here. How did you get here?"

"Cobra brought me back to Trigon's dimension. Then, I found you in the throne room, and now I'm here. How did we get to-"

"We're in my mind," she cut in. "My subconscious anyway. In order to embrace my demonic side, I must face myself. My true self. And, as you already know, I have…many sides."

Beast Boy remembered well the time he and Cyborg had been sucked into Raven's mind. Her different sides had confused them almost to the point of madness! "You have to face your different personality traits?" he asked, unsure.

"No, not this time," she answered. "I will have to face the three major sides of me: myself as a child when I first learned to control my powers, myself as I was on earth, and myself now."

"What does that even mean?" The changeling stared at her, confused.

"Come," Raven said. "As long as you're here, you must stay with me."

"Wait!" he cried, grabbing her by the arm before she could turn away. "I came to stop you. You can't do this, Rae!"

Raven smiled gently and shook her head. "I have to. You don't understand."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Trigon would never allow me return home now. And staying _there_ is far too painful. The only way to stop the pain is to become a full demon and kill my father. I don't want to do it, but I have to."

Beast Boy blinked in surprised. He had not expected such blatant honesty. He remembered what Cobra had said about Raven being her true self here. Was that why she was being so open?

"You shouldn't be here," she repeated. "What if I can't control my demonic side? You'll be hurt."

"So will you."

"I don't care about that. I care about you."

Again, he could only blink in surprise.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to control it. After I've gained control I'll send you back home. So, Cobra brought you?" Turning, she began to walk briskly toward a town in the distance. "Doesn't surprise me, I guess. He was so worried."

Beast Boy followed her in silence. He was not going to give up on saving her, but tagging along and seeing her true sides would give him the opportunity to learn more about her, an opportunity he just could not refuse.

They reached the first building in the small town and Beast Boy caught sight of frightened villagers hiding behind barrels or stands, or peeking out from their windows or doors. All of them appeared frightened.

"Uhhh…Rae? If we're in your subconscious, what are all these people doing here?"

"They're mirrors of my past in Azarath. Everyone was so afraid of me. When I was a child, the slightest mood change would blow up half of the city. Azar had to stop angry mobs many times from trying to kill the demon child that caused their town so much strife."

Beast Boy sped up his pace to keep up with Raven. "Who is Azar?"

"She was the spiritual leader of Azarath…and my only friend here…" Raven trailed off. The subject was difficult, even in her own mind. "You'll meet her soon enough," she said quickly, increasing her pace yet again.

They reached what Beast Boy recognized as Arella's home. Raven took a deep breath and then entered. The inside looked completely opposite of how it had looked the last time she had been there. Everything was neat and trim, not a single thing out of place. Arella always had an orderliness about her. Raven had picked up a small degree of it, but as a child, when her emotions would create chaos in the house and disrupt any of the tidiness displayed, she felt an awful guilt. Though Arella never said a word, the look in her eyes, the twitch in her face, testified of the annoyance she felt inside. And the sadness. Always the sadness.

Beast Boy jumped in shock as Arella walked around the corner and confronted them.

"Rachel," she said, with an obviously forced smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello…mother," Raven forced the words past her lips with difficulty.

Arella sidestepped to a cabinet holding orderly china pieces, placing a protective hand on the precious, cool glass. "Perhaps we should speak somewhere else."

Raven closed her eyes, speaking quickly, as if trying to convince herself. "You are just a reflection. You are showing the uneasiness and annoyance I've always thought you felt towards me. And maybe you do." She let out her breath slowly and opened her eyes again. "But, you do love me. That much I know. I blame you for everything, but nothing is your fault. You have hurt me more than anyone, but, you really do love me."

The image of Arella smiled suddenly, a beautiful, genuine smile. "Dearest, of course I love you!"

Raven smiled. "I know."

Arella began to fade away, as did the scene around them. Beast Boy looked around in surprise as the scenery changed from the neat, bright room of Arella's home, to a bleak, stone-walled building.

"What was that all about?" the changeling demanded.

"To control my demonic side, I must first face myself. I have to see myself as I truly am, and then choose who I wish to be. The people in my life are a part of me. My mother is just the first of the many faces that are going to be visiting, I'm afraid."

"Who is coming next?"

"I don't know what order they'll come in," she said, giving him a look. "But, judging by scene, I would guess…" she sucked in her breath. "Azar."

As she spoke her name, a beautiful woman in a white robe, much like Raven's, appeared before them. Beast Boy stood in awe of the radiant lady. Her soft eyes landed on Raven, and the glorious smile that had played on her lips slipped down until her face was crossed with a disapproving look.

"I raised you better than this, Raven," the woman said, her voice jingling like silver bells. "I spent years training you, teaching you, loving you, so that you would reach the potential of good inside of you. And now, you will repay all of my work by giving in to your demonic side? As easy as that?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven to see if his work would be easier than he thought. After all, if this woman truly had raised her, she would have a much better chance of changing Raven's mind than he did.

But, Raven only took a deep breath again, repeating the words she had spoken to Arella. "You are just a reflection. You are not the real Azar, you are only what I think she would feel."

"And you know me well enough to know just exactly how I would feel," Azar said.

Raven shook her head. "I admire you more than anyone. You were the only one who really cared for me as a child. You were willing to risk everything just to save a hopeless cause. Just because you saw something in me. But…you were wrong." Beast Boy looked up at her in shock as she continued. "When you died, I was convinced that I would prove to everyone that I could be good, for you. I traveled to earth and did a lot of good there, but I still could not fight my destiny. Sure, I defeated my father, and concealed my demonic side, but only for a time. As soon as I entered Trigon's dimension, I could feel it rising within me, hungry for the rage I had kept hidden so well. Try as I may, I cannot hide from myself any longer who I am. I am a daughter of Trigon, a deamoness. No one can change who I am. Not even you."

Azar began to fade away, although the look of disappointment still coated her face. "If that is what you chose, Raven, then it must be so."

When she had at last disappeared, Raven slumped her shoulders and let her breath out. It had taken a lot of will power to face Azar after all of those years. Beast Boy was still staring at her.

"Raven-"

"Come on," she said quickly, walking briskly down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To my old room," she answered. "That is where I will be."

The confused changeling decided not to question any further, and followed behind silently. Raven led him down a vast labyrinth of walls, halls, and doors. Finally, she stopped at the end of a hallway by a small, black door. She opened it and stepped inside cautiously. Beast Boy followed her example.

He caught his breath at the sight. The room was chaos. Broken bits of porcelain and wood and stone lay all around the floor. Papers and books had been strewn about, and a single picture frame on the wall swung back and forth slowly, the glass cracked so that the picture inside was obstructed. A dim light in the middle of the room cast a yellow, hazy light on a small girl with large, shining, violet eyes. It couldn't be…

The child appeared frightened and lost as she stared up at the intruders. "Who…who are you? Why are you here?" The picture frame on the wall burst and the girl cried out, crouching down with her arms over her head and squinting her eyes to escape the chaos she was causing. "Make it stop!" she cried.

Raven was breathing hard as she watched herself as she had been when she had begun learning to control her powers. The memory of the emotions she had felt flooded back into her. Anger. Jealousy. And fear. So much fear. Fear that any moment, her father would appear and take her back to his dimension. Fear that one day she would cause someone to get hurt or worse because she could not control herself. Fear that Azar would give up on her and send her away. Fear that she really was evil.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" the child asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why did they let me live?"

Raven shook her head, trying to keep her own emotions under control as the little girl caused something else to blow up. Both of them winced, and looked away.

The image looked up at Raven suddenly. "Why did I stay here? I cause everyone so much pain. Father offered me a place in his kingdom, where he could have taught me. Where everyone else would be kept safe. Why did I stay here?" Her voice began to rise in anger. "Why? Why did I stay here?"

The pieces of wood already on the floor began to burst one at a time. The girl receded from her rage and began sobbing again.

Raven spoke softly. "I stayed because I wanted more than anything to be good. If I had gone to father, he would have corrupted me. I would have done horrible things." She shuddered and closed her eyes before continuing. "I learned to control my powers and my emotions. I did not always feel like this. Just for a short time. I was happy here with Azar. The pain and fear became smaller and smaller. They may have still been there, but they were no longer important. What was important was that I had someone who loved me and believed in me, and I did not want to let her down. It was hard to stay here. But it was for the best. I know that now."

Raven kept her eyes closed as she felt everything around her begin to change. Beast Boy was watching her, trying to make sense of everything he was learning about her. He had never realized how hard her life must have been. Her mother had given her away when she could not control her. She had sat in her little room blowing things up until she could learn to control herself. The fear and pain she had mentioned where her constant companions. Beast Boy had not had a picnic of a past either, but it could not even compare to hers.

The scene that began to immerge this time was the T tower. Beast Boy almost thought they were home again.

"Do not be fooled," Raven said, as if reading his mind. "This is only a reflection." She turned on him quickly. "I don't want you to come with me anymore."

He blinked at her blankly. "What?"

"You've already learned more than I was willing to share with you about my past and my mind," she said. "I do not want you to see anymore."

"But…"

"Stay out here," she commanded. Then she turned and walked strictly into the T tower.

Beast Boy began to kick at some rocks. The curiosity of what she would say when she faced the Titans was killing him! He could not stand it. It dawned on him suddenly that if she was facing the Titans, then she would have to face him. She would have to look him in the face and confess all of her thoughts and emotions towards him. Even if he did not catch how she felt about the others, he needed to know how she felt about him. This could be his only chance! Glancing up at the T tower, he decided her rage would be a small price to pay for finally knowing what she really felt.

With new invigoration, he took the steps up the T tower two at a time, ready to face Raven's emotions, even if she did not want him to. Or worse. Even if she did not feel anything for him.


	16. Chapter 16

***So I know, it's been WAY too long, and I'm really sorry, but here it is! Chapter 16! Not as stretched out as I'd hoped, but it gets the point across I think. Hope you enjoy! R&R:)**

Raven was standing in front of Cyborg, speaking with him, as Beast Boy tip-toed up behind the doorway. He listened carefully, intent on knowing what was going on inside her head.

"I know it seems like I don't appreciate any of you, but the truth is, I respect you more than you could ever know, Cyborg. I've seen you push yourself far beyond your limit. You don't let boundaries stop you. I wish I could be as strong as you are."

Cyborg nodded and immaterialized before their eyes. Beast Boy swallowed a gasp. _Should be used to weird things like that happening by now_, he thought.

Raven waited for a moment until Starfire appeared before her. Her eyes were tear-filled as she spoke.

"My friend…you do not value our friendship. You do not even…like me."

"That's not true," Raven said. "I've always thought you assumed I didn't like you, because I don't act like I value our friendship, but I really do. I just don't open up to people easily, and your easy way with people makes it harder. I guess, I'm actually jealous of you, Star. You're so beautiful. I could never compare. And you're so kindhearted. Anyone who meets you instantly loves you, whereas I have to work every day just to maintain friendships I've had for a long time!" She panted twice before continuing. "But, that way you have is just one of the many reasons I'm glad we're friends."

Starfire smiled and then disappeared.

Beast Boy could barely believe all that he was learning so far. Raven respected Cyborg. She was jealous of Starfire. She didn't see that she was strong, or beautiful, or kindhearted. All that she saw in herself was flaw, whereas the others had worth.

Robin appeared next. Raven took a deep breath. She knew this would not be easy.

"What is wrong with you?" Robin demanded. Beast Boy almost lost his footing. Robin's voice sounded so harsh. Robin never sounded like that, not when he was talking to the team, and especially not to Raven.

Raven took another breath. "I've always thought that you wanted an explanation, even if you would never ask for it. And after all you've done for me, I owe it to you."

"You've had plenty of opportunities to give me an explanation, but you won't," Robin spat. "You don't trust me."

"That's not true!" Raven cried out in desperation. "I've told you so much more than anyone else! You know me better than anyone!"

Robin shook his head. "What makes you think I want you to tell me? What makes you think I even care? What makes you think any of us care?"

Cyborg and Starfire materialized behind him. "Yeah," Cyborg chimed in. "Why should we care? All you do is mope around in your room."

"If only," Starfire said, smiling wickedly. "When you're not in your room, you are just sitting around, depressing everyone."

"No one wants to be around you," Robin said.

Cyborg sneered. "The only reason we bother to keep you around is because your valuable to the team."

"No one likes you," Starfire commented.

"No one wants you."

"No one."

"Stop!" Raven cried, covering her ears with her hands. She fell to her knees, eyes wet with hot tears. "It's not true. It's not true! You are my friends. You do like me." She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "I don't care what my insecurities say; I know you are my friends!"

After a few calming breaths, she opened her eyes again. Cyborg and Starfire were gone once again. Robin stood there, smirking in his way. "Are we just friends?" he asked quietly.

Beast Boy had to hold himself back as Robin approached Raven. There was something in the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked at her. Beast Boy found it difficult to breath.

Robin knelt down next to the girl and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Just friends?"

Raven looked into his eyes for a moment and then let out a soft, scoffing laugh. "I once thought there was more between us. You were the only person who ever really tried to help me, even though I wouldn't tell you anything. And I thought that the only way I could ever love someone was if they could love me without me having to explain. I entertained my head with thoughts of me and you because you were the only possibility.

But we're too much alike, Robin. It would never work out. And the closer we grew, the more I realized that you need someone who can make you laugh and relax and enjoy yourself. And that doesn't exactly sound like me, does it?" She smiled to herself looking away. "We both need the same thing, I guess. And we couldn't give it to each other. And now, you have Starfire, and I could not be happier for the two of you. She is exactly what you need."

Robin smiled genuinely at Raven. "You know we are all your friends."

Raven stood with him. "I know."

The boy wonder faded away slowly and Raven sighed. Beast Boy waited for himself to appear before her, but it wasn't happening. Why wasn't it happening? Raven was standing rigid, waiting as well. Where was he? The thought crossed the changeling's mind that if he walked out, she might think he was the reflection. Then he could ask whatever he wanted, and find out everything! But, he knew Raven would figure it out, so he pushed the idea back down.

The T tower was beginning to fade. Raven relaxed. Beast Boy fumed. Why hadn't she faced him? Did she really not care about him? Not at all? But, she had kissed him! She had told him all of those stories about her past! She had to care…right? The more he started to doubt, the harder it became to hold his composure. He needed to know!

The walls around them became a dark, dreary gray color. Beast Boy did not know what was happening. He started to take a step toward Raven, but he realized that there were the walls around them meant he was still supposed to be outside them. He stepped back instead, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Raven was just as confused as he. She had not faced Beast Boy. That was going to be the hardest of all! Was she really going to get out of it that easily? But before the hope could even catch hold inside of her, there he was appearing before her.

"Raven."

Beast Boy saw himself, heard his voice, but he still could not believe it. The reflection looked just like him! But it was speaking for itself, moving for itself, thinking for itself. It was stepping closer to Raven in the way Beast Boy would have liked to approach her. "Raven." It spoke again, saying her name reverently. "What are you doing?"

Raven realized she had stopped breathing. She took in a shaky breath. "What do you mean? You know what I'm doing."

The reflection was now only inches away from her. It smiled. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," she answered, reminding herself to breath in and out.

"You made it," the image said. "Now you get to decide."

"I've already decided."

"Really? Then why am I here?"

Raven searched for an answer, but she could not think of anything.

"Why aren't you already a demon," the reflection continued, "if you had already decided to become one?"

"That's why I'm here!" she shouted, growing frustrated. "That's the whole point of this!"

"You still haven't decided."

"Yes I have! I'm becoming a demon."

"Why am I here then?"

"I don't know!"

The image paused. "Yes you do. Don't lie to yourself, Raven."

"I'm not. I don't know. Leave if you're not going to let me face you, so that I can get this over with."

"I'm not the one who is not letting you face me," it said wisely, staring to circle her. "I'm part of your subconscious, Raven. I'm a part of you."

"So?"

"So, I can't leave. And I can't let you face me. Because you won't let me."

Raven watched him as he continued to walk around her. "What do you mean?"

"Stop acting dumb, Raven."

"I don't know what you mean! I want to face you, so that I can become a demon. Why would I stop myself from doing what I want?"

The reflection came to a stop in front of her again. "Here, I'll make it easy for you." He motioned to his right and to his left. As he did, two images appeared. Both of them, reflections of Raven herself.

On his right, a beautiful, shimmering image of Raven shinned white and pure. Her eyes were large and knowing, her smile soft and warm. Her beauty was delicate as a pearl. Though she had obvious power behind her, she was fragile. She was vulnerable.

On his left, the image burned red as fire. This Raven was beautiful in her fierceness. Her eyes were dangerous and sharp. The smirk that crossed her lips was wicked and smart. She was powerful. She was invincible. Her haughty, intense gaze traveled over Raven's human form and seemed to laugh at her pitiful, frail existence as a half-human.

"There," the reflection of Beast Boy said. "Now you can choose."

"What-"

"These are your two sides, Raven," the image continued. "The human in you, and the demon. Both of them, together, make you who you are. You've come this far, thinking that in the end you would become a demon. But, you never realized that there is another choice. You can choose to become human as well."

Raven looked past him at the beautiful, glowing vision on his right. "…I can?"

"But you've already decided, haven't you?" the image asked. "You chose to be a demon. So, go ahead."

The girl did not move, unsure.

"You can't decide."

Raven looked at the reflection of Beast Boy. "…why?"

The image only stared at her.

"…because of you?"

It smiled.

Raven looked away and began to nod. "Yes…yes, you're right. It is because of you. Because, the path I choose isn't about whether I become a demon or not. It's more important than that. It shouldn't be, but it is. I won't choose because choosing to become a demon really means…" she glanced up at him. "It really means that I'm not choosing you…and I can't do that. I need to, but I can't. I don't want to. I want to go back with you to earth, and stay with you, and be with you. You make me laugh, and you don't always understand me, but you try. You try so hard. And you won't accept my excuses. You make me face myself and my decisions. You make me a better person."

Beast Boy, standing behind her, wanted to run to her. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around and hold her and kiss her and never let her out of his sights again. He would take care of her. Together, they could get through anything she had to face with her demonic side.

"But it doesn't matter," Raven spat suddenly, sending Beast Boy's dreams crashing to the floor. "It doesn't matter because I can't be with anyone. Because I can't let myself feel those emotions. Love is too strong of an emotion. There is no telling what I might do if I could not control it. So, really, there is no choice." She looked up at the reflection. "I have to stay away from you! And if I have to stay in my father's dimension, then I must become a demon."

She looked, suddenly, at the human side of herself again. "Reflection…what if I chose to be a human? Would…would my demonic side go away?"

"The side you choose will take over and, after a time, the other side will fade away. It will not leave at first, but yes, after some time, your demonic side would go away."

"Then I…I could be like a normal girl," she murmured to herself. "I could feel without fear of hurting anyone or destroying anything. I could…" She trailed off, lost in a future she was imagining. Then she shook her head. "But, I can't do that either. I'm the only one who can face my father. I have to keep my demonic side. See? There is no choice. I have to become a demon."

"Raven, no!" Beast Boy yelled.

The image of him disappeared as Raven wheeled around, eyes wide. "What-"

"Raven," he said, running up to her. "You can't do this!"

"You were listening?" she asked, barely audible. Her breath was beginning to become haggard. Her eyes seemed wet at first, but then turned cold. "I told you to stay outside!"

"Raven, I had to-"

"You heard everything?" she demanded. "You listened to me go on about you and make a complete idiot of myself?"

"Well, yes. I mean, no! I mean, it's ok, because-"

Raven turned away from him, embarrassed and angry all at the same time. She squeezed away the hot tears filling her eyes and glared back at him. "Congratulations. I guess you finally got your wish. You finally figured me out."

"Raven, please listen to me," he pleaded.

"No! I've made my decision, and you have nothing to do with it, so get out of my head!"

The demon side let out a triumphant, piercing shriek, like a raven's battle cry, and everything around Beast Boy went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

***Well, here it is! The final chapter! Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me through this. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy!:) R&R please!**

Beast Boy opened his eyes as he slammed into the back wall. He gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him as he took in his surroundings, bewildered. He was back in the small throne room. Raven was hovering above the throne. Her body was glowing black, except her birthmarks and the four slanted eyes that had appeared below her hood that emanated an eerie red light that matched the walls around them. She was rising slowly into the air as a great wind surrounded her, pushing Beast Boy back against the wall.

That terrible cry he had heard the demon call sounded \out of Raven's mouth, and she seemed to be struggling to control her own body. She forced her head down and raised her arms, balling her hands into fists.

Raven was doing it, he realized. She was controlling the demon. It was hard for her, but she was doing it! If he could stop her, he had to do it now!

He fought threw the wind sweeping around her, holding one arm up to shield his face from the harsh storm. Forcing himself forward, he struggled through until he was only feet away from her. "Raven he called into the gusts billowing around them, uncertain whether she would even be able to hear him. "Raven, you have to stop this!"

Raven looked down at him and Beast Boy felt a jolt of fear course through him. Those terrifying, piercing red eyes seemed to pass right through him. She watched him for a moment and then slowly began to laugh, maniacally. "Why?" she demanded, her voice stronger than Beast Boy had ever heard it. So proud and full of confidence. "Why should I stop? I am the most powerful being in all of the dimensions! Nothing could every stop me now!"

"That's right!" he shouted back. "Nothing but you, Rae! You're the only one hwo can stop yourself!"

"And why would I do that?" she asked, looking amused. "And don't say something cliché, like '_for you and the love we share_,'" she mocked in a scornful tone.

"No, Raven, you were right! It has nothing to do with me! This is all about you! They tried to make you believe that you were a monster, that deep down you were evil, but you're not!"

Raven's countenance began to change quickly from amusement to annoyance as Beast Boy continued.

"I've seen you, Rae!" he shouted. "I've been inside your mind and seen the real you! Part of you is demon, but there is another part that is just as strong!"

Raven started to tremble. He was just below her now.

"You've spent years selflessly serving earth, trying to somehow redeem yourself. Even though you knew that you were destined to destroy the earth. Even though you were convinced you were evil, you fought to save all of those people. You're good, Rae! You're the only one who does not believe it."

Doubt, fear, pain, and frustration all flashed across Raven's face as she stared down at him. Was he getting through to her? He would not give up!

"I know you think this is the only way," he said. "But it's not! You could return to earth with us! With work, you can learn to cope with your emotions. You've done it in the past, and we can do it now…together. Raven, you're strong enough to do this. You just have to believe it yourself!"

For a moment, Raven looked down at him blankly, and Beast Boy felt his heart fall out of his chest. _I failed_, he thought. _I couldn't do it._

But then, the dark light that had been emanating from Raven's body began to recede slowly. The sharp shriek resounded again out of her, sounding infuriated. Raven struggled with herself, bowing down. When she looked up again, her eyes were back to their original shape and color. Pain was swelling inside her body as she fought the demon back. With effort, she thrust her arms and legs straight down and forced the demon from her.

Beast Boy was blasted back into the wall again and watched in horror as the demon took form as a large black raven with four red eyes, hatred and malevolence burning within them. Raven was now glowing white, as pure as a pearl. The demon gave another horrible, screeching cry and attacked her. But Raven's mouth was now set in a small, determined line. She did not yield to the demon. Instead, she held off the dark angel, forcing it back with a blast of pure, white energy.

Beast Boy watched helplessly as they fought. What would happen now?

"You cannot win," the demon said, taking a pace back. Her voice, Raven's voice, surprised the changeling observer. Somehow he had expected it to be different. Actually, he had not expected it to talk at all. "Without me, you are nothing. I am more powerful. You cannot defeat me."

Raven shook her head. "You are not stronger than me," she said, confidence radiating from her voice. "I understand now. You are a part of me. As much a part of me as my human side is. I always pretended you were some separate, evil thing inside of me, some curse I could not rid myself of. But, it was a lie. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I know I can control you. And you belong inside of me."

The demon shrieked in anger, but Raven did not appear intimidated. She used her energy to surround the raven and forced it back into herself. There was a blinding light as they met and Beast Boy had to shield his eyes and turn away. When he could see straight again, he saw Raven, lying on her side in front of the throne. Her garb was normal again, and she looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping.

The changeling ran to her side and pulled her up to him gently. She was not moving. Beast Boy brushed the hair away from her face and stared at her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

Raven suddenly blinked once, twice, and then opened her eyes completely. She smiled gently at him. He smiled back, relieved. "You did it, Rae," he whispered, starring into her eyes.

The doors to the room flew open suddenly. Cobra stood in the doorway looking up at them. Raven smiled down at him brightly. Her brother took a breath, laughed once, and then walked slowly up to them. They looked at each other for a moment before Raven threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He felt the tears she was shedding touch his neck and he fought his own rising emotions.

"Alright," he said, "we've got to get you kids out of here."

"What happened to all of Trigon's guards?" Beast Boy asked as Raven sat back.

"They felt the power that took over when Raven unleashed her demon, and ran off, afraid. Vixen, Bear, even Father left. The power was growing so fast, we were all sure you were going to destroy everything."

"But you stayed," Raven breathed, staring up at him in admiration.

He shrugged. "I couldn't very well send the changeling to his death and waltz away, now could I? Now, come on. Let's get out of here before Father returns. He may still come after you, you know that right?"

"He won't," Raven said, shaking her head. "I am only suppressing my power now, and he knows it. I have learned to control my demonic powers. I have more power than even he does now." She smiled over at Beast Boy. "He won't chase after us now."

Beast Boy grinned. "Can we still go home? Like now? No offense to you guys, but I sort of hate this place."

….

The Titans stood on the roof of the T Tower. They had practically tackled Raven and Beast Boy when they appeared. Cobra, who had returned with them as well, jumped aside, looking at them, shocked, and a little repulsed. He stood by, listening to Beast Boy and Raven take turns telling their tale of everything that had happened, slightly amused by it all. He enjoyed seeing Raven so happy. Feeling the joy she was feeling as she sat amongst her friends and talked and laughed with them made him happy. It hurt a little, to know that he would never have any friends or know such happiness. His only source of happiness was sitting there with her friends, enjoying herself without him. And in just a few hours, he knew, he would leave her behind.

His decision to finally get it over with and leave did not have to be spoken aloud. As soon as he made the choice, Raven met his eye, feeling the change in his emotions to reluctance at leaving her, but relief to be leaving such an unfamiliar setting. They all walked to the roof to say their goodbyes.

Cyborg gave him a bit of a hard time for the first impression they got of him, but then laughed, slapped him on the back, and shook his hand. Robin shook his hand and invited him to return anytime. Starfire gave him a huge hug, thanking him sincerely for helping them and being such a wonderful person. He was standing stiffly, just about to cast a helpless look in Raven's direction, but she had already felt his bewilderment. She pried Starfire off of her brother and walked her back to the stairwell, trying to explain why Cobra needed to be going.

Beast Boy faced Cobra's knowing eyes, unsure of what to say. Thanks just didn't seem to be enough. Cobra was thinking the same thing, but he hated himself for it. He turned away and looked off into the night sky.

"Take care of her," he said gruffly.

"She can take care of herself," Beast Boy answered, smiling. "But, I'll watch out for her."

Cobra glanced sideways at him. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Just because she learned to control her demonic side doesn't mean she's healed. She still has to control her emotions. She still has that demonic side in her. She's damaged."

"I know."

The half-demon nodded, looking again at the stars. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

Beast Boy watched him for a moment. Something in his voice, when he said that, told the changeling everything. He didn't want to leave Raven. He had saved her, and know he would have to leave her. The changeling hoped that everything he was feeling would travel through his words as he answered, "I'll take care of her."

Raven approached them and Beast Boy subtly took his leave. She watched her big brother for a long time, her eyes shining with admiration, respect, and love for him.

Cobra could feel his love for her swelling up inside of him and had to look away. "Come on," he said stiffly, "you've got to stop that."

"Where will you go?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know," he answered. "Probably cruise this dimension for a while. Until Father's had time to blow off his steam. Then I'll return home."

"He'll still be angry with you."

"I've suffered his wrath before. I can take whatever punishment he puts me through."

Raven looked into the night sky, in the same direction he was staring. "…You could stay here, you know."

Cobra felt his heart jump for a moment. The possibility flashed through his mind.

"Father would not come after you here," she continued. "And everybody would love to have you. You could be a Titan."

But before she could finish, he was already shaking his head. "This is no place for me," he said. "You belong here, Rae. But, I don't. I have a home, and like it or not, I have to go back."

Raven nodded. Her eyes were filling with tears. She could feel the pain he felt, and the fear of the pain he would feel in the future. She did not want him to have to go through all that pain. But, she knew she could not convince him to stay. "Then, at least know that you are always welcome. You can come visit anytime."

Cobra nodded. For a moment they stood there, enjoying the feeling of each other's presence and love for one another. Feeling the bond between them and connection they had through knowing each other's feelings, for what they both knew might be the last time. Then, Cobra took to the sky without another word. Raven watched him until he disappeared among the stars.

She turned around, wiping away her tears and laughing to herself. This new her seemed to cry all of the time. Beast Boy was waiting by the stairwell. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"Beast Boy…" she started hesitantly. Where could she begin? "…thank you. You've been a great friend. You risked your life to come back and save me from myself. It was idiotic. But, thank you for doing it."

"I couldn't let you-"

"Please let me finish," Raven said quickly. "I know what you heard in my head. And I meant every word of it. You really do make me a better person. You make me face myself. You don't let me run away. And I could never tell you just how much that means to me…"

Beast Boy watched her hopefully.

"But…"

His heart fell.

"I also meant what I said about not being able to be with anyone. Love is a powerful emotion, and if I cannot control it, there's no telling what would happen." She had looked away, refusing to meet his eyes as she rattled on bluntly, trying for once to lay out everything she had been keeping inside. "You shouldn't want to be with me anyway. I'm always mean to you, and I don't ever smile or laugh. I need someone like you, but you don't need someone like me. You'll find someone else, someone more like Terra, and you'll be perfectly happy." She passed him and started to open the door to the stairwell.

Beast Boy stood, starring into the sky, his heart breaking. All that nonsense she had just said…it meant nothing, to either of them. She was pushing herself away again. She was refusing to see how strong she was. "No."

Raven looked back at him, a little surprised. "No?"

He turned and faced her, his mouth set in a determined line. "No. That's not ok."

"What do you…you can't just say 'no' when someone says-"

"No! You're not doing this. You're not going to push me away now. You can't hide behind not being able to control your emotions anymore. I've seen how strong you are. You can do this. I don't know whether you're scared, or what, but I'm not going to let you do this." He stepped closer. Raven was finding it hard to breathe. "I know it won't be easy," he continued. "But we can do it."

"Why would you want to?" she asked quickly.

"Because you amaze me, Rae. And I don't care what it takes, I want to be with you."

The bridge of Raven's nose turned pink as she looked into Beast Boy's eyes. She wasn't sure she was thinking straight, but…she nodded slowly. He smiled and took her hand in his. The stairwell beside them exploded. Beast Boy jumped back and Raven watched him with wide eyes. But, the changeling only laughed.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll take it slow."

Raven smiled. She took a deep breath, reached out, and took his hand again. This time, nothing happened. They heard the other Titans running up the stairs and released each other's hands.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as he, Starfire, and Robin appeared through the hole that was now in the roof. "Bb, what'd you do to make her mad now?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. Her eyes were shinning as she stared back at him. And then she started to laugh. She did not know how long it would take her to become accustomed to the feelings she was experiencing now, looking at him, or what would happen if anything went wrong, but for once, she did not care. She was happy. And looking into his eyes, she knew she had nothing to fear.


	18. Epilogue

***So, I thought I'd add an epilogue just to tie some loose ends together...mostly just because I wanted to write about BB and Rae after they were a couple^^ Anywho, hope you like!**

Arella jumped up at the knock on the door. She had been waiting weeks to hear about Raven, and had almost given up hope. She knew the Titans would let her know when they found anything out, but she was beginning to think they never would find out what happened to her. She ran to the door and flung it open, expecting the worse.

The changeling she had expected. But when she saw her daughter standing there, whole and well and…smiling…she could not breathe for a moment. In shock, she stared at the pair, standing close together, genuine smiles on their faces. "Rachel!" she finally cried, and threw her arms around her.

Raven hesitated, but then hugged her mother back. "Hello, Mother."

Arella was crying tears of joy, hugging her daughter tighter than she had ever dared before. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said. She pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. "Renee!" she called. "Renee, come quickly!"

Wren stumbled into the room, looking bewildered. "What is it-" She stopped short when she saw her big sister standing in the door. "Raven!" She ran full speed to her sister who knelt down to catch the little girl in her arms.

Beast Boy watched Raven hold tight to the child. Every time he looked at her, he felt stronger for her. He didn't think it was possible, but it was true. He watched the family hug and cry and laugh together. They moved the party to the little kitchen table and Raven told her story. The little family, once a broken mess, now seemed connected in a way Beast Boy never thought possible. They sat together for hours, talking and laughing. Beast Boy was welcomed by both Wren and Arella. He took no part in the conversation, except to add to Raven's story, but he felt like he was part of the family.

When the time came to say their goodbyes, Wren gave Beast Boy a big hug as Raven hugged her mother.

"See ya, small stuff," Beast Boy said, ruffling her hair.

Wren giggled and then turned to her sister. Raven knelt next to her as the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently.

"I just got you back," the child pouted. "And now you're leaving again."

"I'll be back to visit," Raven said, then looking up at her mother, "If that's alright."

"Of course," Arella said, tears in her eyes as well.

Raven smiled and looked back down at Wren. "I'll come visit. And maybe you can stay at the T Tower sometime."

Wren sniffled and nodded, clinging to her sister's hands.

"Hey," Raven said, tilting the girl's chin up. "We won't be as far apart as you think. We're sisters, Wren. We'll always be close."

Wren flung herself onto Raven and squeezed her tightly. Raven hugged her back and patted her head. They took their leave, turning to wave one last time.

Together, Beast Boy and Raven walked through the streets of the town the half-demon had once called home. Beast Boy cautiously took her hand in his, but she did not object. They had practiced enough that she was used to controlling how she felt when they held hands. Nothing too horrible would happen. Villagers were peeping out of their windows and doorways at them, much like they did in Raven's head.

"Do they recognize you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course," Raven answered, smiling faintly. It did not upset her any more that they were so scared of her. In fact, it almost amused her.

They walked to the outskirts of town where Raven could transport them without drawing too much attention. Before she did, however, she took a look around. Azarath. It had once been her home. It had been where she began to learn to control her emotions and powers. But, here, they had always told her she would not be able to really live, or laugh, or love. She looked at Beast Boy. He was her new home. He helped her work at controlling her emotions. He told her that she could do anything, feel anything, that she wanted, because he believed in her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

The changeling grinned. "I actually believe you."

She laughed and they looked at each other, just enjoying being together. Beast Boy leaned forward carefully and kissed her on the forehead. It sent a jolt, like lightening, through her body. The rocks and pebbles around them rose into the air and then shot back to the ground. It was the first time his lips had ever touched her, and though she knew she shouldn't, she could not help herself. She pulled him toward her and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy did not try to pull away, though he knew just as well what it meant. Around them, windows were shattering, lights were exploding, sparks were flying, and the pavement was cracking. When they pulled away, they surveyed the damage they had done to the nearby buildings. The villagers peeped out, glaring at Raven.

She laughed once. "Whoops," she said lightly.

Beast Boy grinned. "It was worth it."

***THE END!***


End file.
